What Now?
by Selene12
Summary: After Chosen. Buffy thinks Angel is responsible for Spike's death. BTVS and Angel Xover Chapter 31 finally up!
1. Default Chapter

What Now? Takes place after season finally. Buffy has gone into a trance like when Glory took Dawn in season 5. Angel crossover. Pairings are S/B ending up B/Wesley Angel/Cordy Dawn/ Andrew Willow/ Kennedy BTVS and Angel characters are not mine. I do not own them. I do plan on kidnapping them for the purpose of this story though. MWAHAHAHA. MINE ALL MINE! Oh there's the doorbell. It's probably Joss with another lawsuit. Honestly, you'd think he would be flattered by my attempt to chain him up in my basement. He's so moody. He keeps it up and I'm gonna not go to his house with my binoculars anymore. I mean, uh, darn I've said to much.... Nevermind. I'm probably going to rate this PG13. Mild language, a little violence. Major Cordelia and Riley bashing. ( I feel so bad for Mark, it wasn't his fault his character was a tool) For the purpose of my story Cordy woke up from her coma after Angel left for Sunnydale. ............................................................................................................................ Her eyes were blank. That's the only way to describe them. If you looked deep enough you could see the glimmer of pain and a little bit of bewilderment. Xander didn't like to look that deep. It was hard to see his friend with so much heartbreak. It made his pain over losing Anya look like a frolic through the park. " The worst thing is we thought we won," thought Xander, " the First was defeated, Sunnydale is nothing but a pit of ash. We thought the worst was over" For Buffy it just started "It's not right!" Xander exclaimed suddenly. Willow, Giles, Dawn, Faith, Andrew, Wood and the few potentials left looked up but didn't say anything. They knew what he meant already. Xander looked at Giles "Has any slayer ever had to deal with this much? With this much loss?" " No" Giles said softly, " I doubt that any other could have handled a tenth of what Buffy has been through and stayed sane" " I know I couldn't have. B's taken on more than I ever could have dreamed of" Faith said as she continued driving into the night. " I don't understand, why are we going to LA?" asked Rona, hurt, but healing quickly now. " Is there more damage control to be done?" It took a day and a half to get on the road, everyone injuries had been tended to and thanks to the newfound slayer strength the girls were doing fine. Wood was healing too. Not as quickly, but he had Faith to fuss over him. "No" said Giles, " I think, perhaps seeing Angel and a bit of rest might be the key to helping Buffy. And, I'm quite distressed to say, we don't really have homes to return to. Angel has a large hotel now. I'm afraid we have to invade that for a bit.. just until we figure out our next move" " But Giles," Dawn said, "it wasn't Angel that put Buffy all comatose and trancy, it was Spike." As hard as it was for Xander to say he somehow made the words come. " I have to agree with Dawn, Giles. I don't know what happened at the end to Spike, but it has nothing to do with Angel, he wasn't even there." " yes I know," said Giles " but one of the names Buffy said before she went into this trance was Angels'" "umm Giles?" Willow said hesitantly, " She didn't sound very loving or reminiscent saying his name. she sounded angry, furious even. And she only said his name directly before she shut down. The only other name she kept calling was Spikes" "I know" was all Giles would say " I guess she really loved him more than we all thought." Andrew said. He was still shaken by the whole almost dying thing but slowly dealing with it. Silence fell as the school bus continued through the night towards LA .......................................................................................................................... = Buffy's mind= Numerous scenes of spike are flashing through Buffy's mind. Spike coming out of the shadows the first time she saw him. He was laughing over her kill of the minion from the anointed one outside of the Bronze. She saw his gleaming bleached hair and his vivid blue eyes again.He walked towards her with his trademark smirk and swagger and spoke to her with that deep cockney accent. Spike sitting with her on her back porch while she cried over her Mom being sick. He came to kill her but after seeing her tears, comforted her instead. Spike laying in his crypt, thrashed by Glory. Buffy kissing him softly for protecting Dawn. Spike fighting by her side, night after night, only wanting to be close to her. Spike taking her abuse after being brought back from heaven Spike saying he loved her Spike holding her just 2 days ago while she slept and the one that kept playing over and over = his look, so full of love, as she told him she loved him and he didn't believe her Those words echoed in her brain, drowning out everything else " No you don't, but thanks for saying it" Everything in Buffy started screaming again inside her brain as only one tear rolled down her face. One. For him alone. ............................................................................................................................ In LA " Angel look," Fred yelled, "Sunnydale is on TV!" Angel and the rest of AI gathered around the TV. What they saw shocked them into temporary silence. Finally Gunn spoke "That's a town? It looks like the Grand Canyon." "My God," said Wesley softly, " who could have ever imagined the whole town gone? I mean, the high school was necessary But the entire town?" " Guys remember, they were fighting the First," Angel said dryly. " It made our Apocalypse look like nothing." " So Buffy wins again," Cordy said acidly. She almost stopped to wonder why whenever Buffy's name is mentioned she reverts back to Queen C from high school but instead kept talking, She always has to one up everyone. I mean honestly, can't the girl do ANYTHING without a truckload of drama?" At this comment Wesley bristled "Drama, Cordelia? She is the slayer. She has been through more than any young woman I have ever met and sacrificed more than any person should have HAD to, yet she doesn't complain one bit" Angel caught Wesley's eye and signaled that the conversation should end right there. Wesley was still indignant at Cordy's implication that the slayer, his slayer for a short time, was anything but magnificent. The rest of AI didn't say anything. They were scared to upset Cordy and possibly push her back into a coma but each silently praised the slayers for what, judging by the scene on TV, had to be the battles of all battles. " Wonder who survived?" Murmured Fred. " Well the First hasn't taken over the world so I guess that means the good guys, or girls, won." Said Gunn "Perhaps Mr. Giles or Faith will contact us soon and let us know what happened." Said Wesley, glancing at the phone as if he could will it to ring. " Well providing if they are still alive, of course," Said Lorne, " Big pit like that doesn't usually herald good news" Once more Cordy spoke up " Oh I'm sure Buffy survived. Anytime now she will come through the door and throw her arms around Angel expecting him to follow her around professing his undying love" Once again Wesley started to snap at Cordelia but Angel quickly offered to carry Cordelia upstairs saying she needed to rest. " I'm sure if this Buffy is alive she can't wait to see Angel" said Fred after Cordy was upstairs with Angel. ............................................................................................................................Reviews are always appreciated! I should be uploading a new chapter soon. I have the story all laid out but it's just a matter of typing it out. 


	2. Explanations

Thank you to all of you that reviewed! They made my morning! I am working on the spacing so it's easier to read. Thank you Brin for the suggestion, I will try double spacing.   
  
Now on to chapter 2! Can you feel the excitement?  
  
...........................................................................................................................  
  
Preview: Buffy is still in a trance but reasoning that Angel planned to kill Spike. The Scoobies and AI all meet for the first time.  
  
= Still in Buffy's mind=  
  
He knew. He knew what that amulet would do to Spike. He set it all up. He is the head of some all powerful lawfirm with all kinds of research knowledge now right? Oh yeah, he knew.And he even joked about it! Scrubbing bubbles my ass.He made a joke knowing that Spike was going to die. He is worse than Angelus.A hundred times worse. It wasn't enough hurt and pain when he left me. " Oh Buffy I want you to have a normal life." Normal life? I'm a damn slayer!Do most normal people go out and fight an apocalypse every week? He's always caused problems between me and the men I date. Look at the trouble he caused between me and Riley. True, Riley was a worse drama queen than Andrew, and I've seen tree's with a higher IQ, but that's not the point. Though come to think of it, if I ever hear "I'm just a guy from Iowa" ever again I'M going to end the world. Ugh, back to the stupid haired vampire. You know, Spike always took care of the messes he made. Look at Drusilla. Angel made her insane, sired her, and left Spike to take care of her for 100 years.He only came back when Spike was in a wheelchair (which was my fault, but hello? He was evil then)and how did he repay Spike? By screwing Drusilla.And then Angel told me always. Ha he couldn't leave fast enough when he had to follow through with it. Spike meant it.He loved me.He never would have left me.Ever. Angel forced him to leave.It was his fault.I'll avenge you Spike. I'll make him hurt for this. I'll do it for you.The man I love.  
  
"Umm Giles?" Xander asked," Is it really such a good idea to just drop in unannounced like this? Shouldn't we call first?"  
  
Willow spoke up before Giles. "How many times have I dropped in unannounced? Angel never minded.And, hey, normally I come bringing horrible news which, OK,Buffy is in some kind of mind trance, which is bad,but better than the last time I came when she was dead."  
  
Giles rubbed his eyes and said to Xander, "I don't think Angel will mind at all and I'd rather not call and have to stand in some parking lot on a payphone when I can be comfortably sitting and answering questions. And besides, anything to get off this bloody bus."  
  
"Amen to that G." Faith said from the drivers seat. "this things a bitch to drive too. Couldn't Sunnydale buy something that was halfway decent?"  
  
Principal Wood started to defend the school, stopped and sighed saying,"Your right.In retrospect we should have not spent so much money on the cafeteria and put more into the transportation."  
  
" hey now," Xander said,"I did some of my best work on that cafeteria and, yes,it's buried under a million pounds of rubble now but I still say thank you for paying my rent that month." He grinned at Wood.  
  
"I think we will all be happy to get off this bus." Dawn said softly. She was sitting next to Andrew. They had thumb wrestled for a while but now sat quietly looking out the windows.  
  
"Well your wish is my command." Faith said happily as she turned into a driveway. "We're here"  
  
Everyone looked out the window and gasped at the size of the place.  
  
"Wow it looks like a superhero's fortress!" Andrew exclaimed. When everyone looked at him he stuttered " I mean cause it's big and kinda gloomy and forbidding."  
  
Xander went to carefully pick up Buffy to carry inside.The rest of the Scoobies and slayers started to follow him.Dawn leaned over to whisper to Andrew  
  
" I think it's kind of fortressy too." She smiled at him.  
  
Andrew smiled back and thought once again how pretty Dawn was and how special. Even though she doesn't have slayer strength she was still the most strong person he ever met.She said something once about being a key but he decided she was just tired. He made a mental note to ask her about that later.  
  
When the Scoobies entered the lobby the only person there was a thin,brown haired woman who smiled at them nervously untill Willow broke apart and ran to give the young woman a hug.  
  
"Fred it's so great to see you again." Willow said happily  
  
"It's so good to see YOU alive" Fred answered."When we saw Sunnydale on TV we feared the worst."  
  
" Fredkins, maybe we should invite them in before they all fall over?" Lorne said as he came out of the office followed by Gunn and Wesley.  
  
A thoroughly embarrassed Fred quickly invited everyone in.  
  
Lorne was the first to notice Xander carrying Buffy. "By the Gods of Barry Manilow, bring that goldenhaired goddess over here to the couch." he exclaimed as he ran to assist Xander carry Buffy and carefully lay her down on the couch.  
  
"My goodness Mr Giles. What is wrong with Buffy?" Asked Wesley concerned at the look in Buffy's eyes.  
  
"So that's Buffy." Gunn said softly. "Man has Angel got good taste."  
  
" We are not sure what's wrong with Buffy exactly," Said Giles. "She made it throught the fight fine. It was after we were standing looking at the ruin of Sunnydale she simply said Spike's and Angel's names and slipped into the trance you see. I was hoping perhaps seeing Angel might bring her back to us."  
  
" But she said 2 names." Gunn said."Why not find this Spike guy too?"  
  
The Scoobies all looked sad for a moment before Dawn said.  
  
"Spike is gone. The amulet that Angel gave to Buffy was activated by Spike. He stayed to finish off the Hellmouth to give us a chance to live and get away.He sacrificed himself for us.The Hellmouth is destroyed because of him."  
  
Everyone was silent for a minute until Wesley asked " How many did you lose?"  
  
This started the whole story of the First, Caleb, the ax that Buffy killed him with,the spell Willow did to turn all the potentials in the world into Slayers. That part made all of AI look at Willow in awe for a moment. Then Xander softly talked about Anya. Andrew jumped in to say how magnificent she was and how she saved him by giving up her own life. At this point Fred started to cry and reached out to hug Xander. He gratefully returned the hug and wiped away a stray tear. Angel and Cordelia,having heard the unfamiliar voices when they arrived,came downstairs to listen. After all the details had been told and all the questions answered, Angel walked over to Buffy.  
  
"Buffy?" he said softly,"Wake up, It's Angel"  
  
He saw her eyes flicker with confusion, recognition, and finally, what Angel never expected, rage. 


	3. Comfort and courtyard conversations

Big thanks to those who have reviewed so far.This is my first ever fanfic so I'm very excited that people are responding.I hope everyone found chapter 2 a lot easier to read.(Thank you again Brin)I was so pleased to have some of the authors who's stories made me want to write my own review mine.I'm trying to do at least a chapter a day but any suggestions on improving my story are more than welcome.  
  
Now... On with the story!  
  
.........................................................  
  
Preview: Buffy goes medieval on Angel. It's up to Wesley to help her pick up the pieces of her life. (with the help of her friends of course)Dawn and Andrew get closer.  
  
Angel blinked at the anger and violence in Buffy's eyes that were directed at him. Before he could process the situation Buffy hit him with a right hook. Angel stumbled back, man he had forgotten how strong she really was, she leapt off the couch and came at him with a roundhouse to his face followed by a series of jabs to his torso and face. He tried to hold her still by grabbing her arms but she did an Arial somersault and kicked him with both legs, slamming him back into the wooden desk. There was no quips, no smart comment, just rage.Buffy grabbed a piece of the wooden desk and tried a frontal assault with every intention of staking Angel directly in the heart. Angel saw the stake heading for his chest and closed his eyes. Faith was the first one to come to her senses and grabbed Buffy's arm before it could bring the stake down.  
  
"B! Buffy, what are you doing?" Faith yelled at her.  
  
Xander and Wood ran over to help restrain Buffy.It took Rona and Gunn to finally pin her down so she couldn't move. With five people holding her down the only weapon she had left was her voice.  
  
"You killed him." Buffy screamed,"You sent him to his death you sonofabitch. I'll kill you for this!You are no better than Angelus! He was worth a hundred of you, you bastard." Buffy could hear someone screaming after that.Just long piercing screams that made her want to cover her ears.When she realized her throat was raw it hit that that the screams were coming from her.Her screams turned to sobs as she realized that once again, Spike was not there to comfort her.  
  
Everyone else stared at the slayer being restrained on the floor with a sense of wonder. It wasn't everyday a grief stricken slayer tried to stake her first love. Well, it happened, just it hadn't for a long time.  
  
"What just happened?" Fred asked."Whats wrong with her?"  
  
"I think we can safely say she holds AngelCakes responsible for killing someone." Lorne said still trying to get the ringing out of his ears.  
  
"Piercing screams do NOT do anything good for an empathy" he added ruefully.  
  
Angel slowly sat up and looked at Buffy still being help on the floor. Her sobs were turning him inside out. Why did she think he killed Spike? He wasn't even there, he reasoned with himself. Angel wasn't the only one that felt his heart break over the sobbing Slayer. Wesley felt something he had hoped to not feel any time soon. The need to comfort, to protect, to free someone from their demons.  
  
He saw as Angel started to approach Buffy again. Her eyes filled with rage again and she started struggling against her captors.  
  
"Angel no" Wesley said softly "Back off for a minute. Give her some room."  
  
"Some room?" Angel echoed incredulously,"My ex-girlfriend just tried to kill me and obviously needs my help and you want me to give her some room?"  
  
"Angel I don't think she wants your help right now"Wesley said with a bit of steel in his voice that made the Scoobies look at him strangely, having never heard it before.  
  
"Wes is right Angel. The only thing Buffy wants right now is to shishkabob you" Dawn said as gently as she could.  
  
At Wesley's words Buffy had turned her head to look at him. The fury in her eyes slowly faded and heartbreak returned.Wes knew that look well and held her gaze as he started to walk over to her.As they gazed at each other Buffy saw the same pain and loss written on his face. She stopped struggling and laid exhausted on the floor.  
  
"Let her go now" Said Wesley to the five captors.  
  
"But Wes-" Gunn started to say.  
  
"Trust me." Wesley said.  
  
The five slowly let go and backed away from her.Wesley kneeled down about two feet from her. They simply stared at each other almost as if they were communicating without the need for words.Buffy Saw the emotions that flashed across Wesleys face.Sadness,reassurance, respect and finally sympathy and not pity. He slowly held out his hand to her and with a choked sob she scrambled over to let him hold her and laid her face to his chest. For a few minutes the only sound was Buffy's sobs and Wesley murmuring comforting words. Slowly sanity started to return to Buffy's mind but she stayed in the safety of Wesley's embrace.  
  
"It's strange," Buffy thought "Of all people to understand, to cling to, it's Wesley" With this thought she fell into an exhausted sleep held in his arms.  
  
When Wesley felt her breathing even into sleep he looked at the others.Willow was still crying,held up by Kennedy and Xander.Giles appeared to be in deep thought while everyone else just looked confused.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Gunn said breaking the silence.  
  
"That is just classic Buffy and Angel drama." Cordelia said bitingly "Get ready for part two."  
  
"Cordelia shut up" Wesley said angrily "I wouldn't cast stones right now if I were you"  
  
Cordelia got his message of her venture into evilness before she went into her coma.She shot him a dirty look and turned away putting her nose in the air as she turned to Angel checking for injuries.  
  
"Well it's obvious Buffy shouldn't stay here" Giles said wearily."We can't have her attacking Angel every hour before she works out her grief."  
  
"Agreed." Wesley said."I suggest that Buffy and Mr Giles come stay at my place.If that is acceptable to you of course Mr Giles?"  
  
"It sounds like the best thing. It will also benefit seeing there were a few things I had wished to discuss with you at a later time" Giles answered.  
  
"So it's agreed." Wesley gave a slight smile to Mr Giles."My car is outside, We'll go now and I'll call here when we get settled in."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Said Gunn,"I'll stop by tomorrow, maybe there's something I can do to help."  
  
With that everyone started to move. Wesley, Giles and a sleeping Buffy went to Wesley's and the slayers and Scoobies were shown rooms to sleep in by Fred and Lorne.Angel hadn't said anything and went to lock himself in his office.The rest of AI went to go grab food for the next morning.Soon the hotel was quiet. Dawn sat listening to the silence for a few minutes, tossing and turning in the strange bed before giving up and walking downstairs and into the courtyard.  
  
"I guess you couldn't sleep either?" Andrews voice came from behind her.  
  
"What? Oh no. Said Dawn."To much to process I guess. Isn't there always?"  
  
Andrew laughed "I had hoped we left that behind in the big pit of Sunnydale.Guess it follows you."  
  
Dawn smiled "It must have a homing beacon for me then. Maybe it's the whole pure energy thing"  
  
"Hey that reminds me,"Andrew said remembering his mental note,"why did you say you were a key? Is that some kind of title or nickname?"  
  
Dawn looked sad for a moment before replying "No. It's what I am.A big ball of energy that was given mortal form by a bunch of monks and given to Buffy to protect."  
  
When Andrew looked confused she explained about Glory,the monks, what Glory wanted to do to her, what happened with the battle and how Buffy saved her.  
  
"So you see,I'm really only about 3 years old" Dawn said.  
  
"Wow" Andrew said."That's just amazing.I guess you were pretty lucky to walk almost without a scratch."  
  
Dawn looked pensive for a moment as she got up to leave to go to bed. "Not exactly without a scratch."  
  
She said pulling her shirt up a bit to reveal the long scars on her stomach."I just have a daily reminder what people will do for power."  
  
Dawn started to walk inside while Andrew sat there stunned after the sight of her scars.  
  
He called after her "You know, you should be proud to have them.They make you even more beautiful than I thought you were a few minutes ago."  
  
Dawn turned back to smile at Andrew before going up to bed for the fist time not choosing a long shirt that hid her stomach.She looked in the mirror at herself for a minute and for the first time in a long time went to bed smiling.  
  
.........................................................   
  
OK so what did you think of this chapter? Any questions, comments? In the next chapter,Buffy talks to Spike in a dream and Giles and Wesley discuss an idea. 


	4. Conversations part 1

Once again thank you for the reviews. This was a tough chapter to write cause I kept finding myself rushing things. I know I said I'd try to post one a day but I had to almost completely rewrite this chapter 3 times so I hope everyone likes it and sorry for the delay.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Preview: Wesley talks to Buffy as well as Giles.  
  
Wesley carried the exhausted Buffy into his apartment followed by Giles carrying a small overnight bag and a few notebooks.Wesley motioned to Giles to set everything down on the table as he carried Buffy through the apartment to his bedroom. She was awake but just barely as Wesley sat her in a chair while he pulled back the blankets and found a shirt of his that she could sleep in. He handed her the clothing and turned his back while she removed her shoes, shirt and jeans and slipped the nightshirt over her head. When Buffy murmured that she was done he quietly tucked her into the bed as if she was a small child. With the covers pulled up to her chin Wesley thought she looked almost like a scared, slightly bewildered, child.  
  
Buffy smiled at him sleepily and with a little of the spunk he remembered her having she said "Thanks for the loan of the shirt. Mine are all pretty much buried in a Hellmouth right now."  
  
"Not a problem at all." Wesley chuckled," Perhaps if your up to it we can do some shopping tomorrow for you and the other girls?"  
  
"I'm sure the girls will want to pick out their own things but I'd love to go. If I have to look at that shirt ever again it will be to soon." Buffy said ruefully.  
  
"Then it's settled" Wesley said."Unless you'd rather go with Willow or heavens forbid,Cordelia."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Buffy joked, "And hear how I probably planned the destruction of Sunnydale just so I could get a shopping trip in LA?"  
  
"Well did you?" Wesley asked with a serious face but his twinkling eyes giving him away.  
  
"Of course" said Buffy back with a matching serious face,"after working with Cordelia you still don't know how far a girl will go to get shopping out of a situation?"  
  
"You know,now that you pointed it out that DOES happen with Cordelia a lot. Even when she wasn't near a demon when it was killed she always said it permeated her clothing so we owed her new things."Wesley said thoughtfully.  
  
Buffy's smiled and then her expression turned thoughtful,"You've changed." She stated softly.  
  
"You mean from the arrogant pris I was when I was your Watcher?" Wesley said bluntly."I hope I've changed for the better."  
  
Buffy nodded slowly "You are more human now.I feel like we are on the same planet, where before I had no idea who you were. I'm sorry I never tried to find out."  
  
"It was a long time ago Buffy. I doubt even I knew who I was then." Said Wesley honestly.  
  
"Well, I look forward to getting to know you again," said Buffy.  
  
Seeing her eyes starting to drift shut again Wesley quickly ended the conversation."Me too Buffy.Now get some We'll talk more tomorrow."  
  
Buffy's eyes opened again for a minute as she said looked for certain words then gave up and simply asked,"stay? Just until I fall asleep?"  
  
"O course." he answered as he pulled the chair closer to the bed.With one last smile at him Buffy closed her eyes. Wesley watched her for about 20 minutes until her breathing was deep and even before he quietly slipped out of the room and moved towards the kitchen where Giles sat writing in one of his notebooks.  
  
"Care for a brandy Mr. Giles?" Wesley asked. At Giles concerned look towards the back room Wesley said,"she's asleep now."  
  
"Then I would love a brandy." Giles said with a sigh."I think I'm getting to old for apocalypses anymore"  
  
Mr Giles, your never to old for one of those." Wesley said as he poured a generous amount of brandy in a glass and handed it to Giles before he poured himself one. He joined Giles at the table and glanced at the notebooks Giles had been writing in and now laid all over the table.His eyes went back down as he realized what Giles had written on one of the pages.  
  
"Mr Giles," he asked."Is this what I think it is?"  
  
.........................................................  
  
Sorry to end it there folks but my computer went wacko.I'm going to retype the rest of the conversation as the next chapter and load it tonight.Sorry again. 


	5. Conversations part 2

Once again, I am so sorry about the last chapter ending abruptly.  
  
.........................................................  
  
We left off with Wesley saying.   
  
"Mr Giles,Is this what I think it is?"  
  
"Yes, thats why I wanted to talk to you." Giles said. "This is a plan to institute a brand new Watchers Council since the old one is pretty much history.With Willows spell I believe the Council is now more important than ever considering women all over the world have been given power with no idea what is happening to them."  
  
"I agree something needs to be done so these girls know what is happening to them" Wesley said carefully "but a new Council?"  
  
"A better Council Wesley." Giles corrected. "I was never fond of some of the Councils rules.I found many of them cruel and outdated as did many of the watchers who trained girls.Many of those Watchers are still left.I warned them about the First wanting them dead and as far as I last heard almost all are still alive.That is,what I fear,will be the hardest part.Finding enough Watchers to find and train the girls.I wrote down ideas of how to re-establish a new and better Watchers Council.I'd like you opinion."  
  
Wesley nodded and began to read the notes Giles had written down.He asked a few questions now and then which both he and Giles took notes on to research later.When he finished he leaned back to look at Giles.After a moment he said slowly "This is quite a large undertaking Mr Giles."  
  
"It is.But something worth doing I feel." Giles replied.  
  
"You'll need quite a bit of help." Said Westley. "Might I offer the help of an ex-Watcher who still remembers his training and feels the same way you do?"  
  
Giles smiled and reached out to shake his hand."I can't tell you how bloody relieved I am to hear you say that.Offer accepted."  
  
Westly raised his glass."To the new Watchers Council.May we remember the mistakes of the old and never do the same."  
  
"Quite right.Cheers to that." Giles said as they clinked glasses.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Sorry I had to break this into 2 chapters.I know I said to expect Spike in Buffy's dream in these 2 chapters but I thought this was important in setting the rest of my story before jumping somewhere else.I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up soon for all the Spike fans (that includes myself) I got a review asking if Spike is coming back to life (or is it unlife?) in this story.I really have no plans as of yet to do that (sorry) He will be in this story a good deal in dreams and in flashbacks and stuff but at this time I have to plans to bring him back.But then again you never know.I planned on this being a Buffy/Wesley fic but it may turn out I don't like that and change it to just a good friendship.BTW reviews are always good! 


	6. The Dream

Chapter 6  
  
I am so sorry I didn't update sooner but I had some bad things happen around here like my neighbors killing my cat the evil bas#*#ds. Anyway I got 2 chapters written at work today. Go me! And finally here is the Buffy and Spike dream.  
  
........................................................  
  
Preview: Buffy talks to Spike in her dream.  
  
Buffy was walking. It was dark and the fog obscured what little vision she had. She couldn't tell where she was, but she knew she had to keep walking forward. The fog suddenly parted and she found herself once again, standing on the edge of the Hellmouth.Of course now it was just a large pit. She moved closer to the edge and a few loose pieces of rock crumbled away to make the long drop to nothingness, just a few inches from where she was standing.  
  
"Careful luv," a deep voice chuckled."Hate to see you fall in now when this battle is already over."  
  
Buffy turned slowly and looked into the deep blue eyes of Spike. He stood in his infamous duster with a lit cigarette in his hand and his trademark smirk on his face complete with raised eyebrow.  
  
"Spike" she breathed "this can't be....Your-"  
  
"Dead." He finished."Yeah I know. Thanks for the painful reminder."  
  
"Then how?" Buffy asked.  
  
He shrugged. "Don't know pet. It's your dream." He added smiling.  
  
"Oh. It's a dream. Of course. I knew that." Buffy said disappointed."So why are we here? I couldn't dream us into some tropical paradise, oh no, I'm right back on the mouth of Hell."She said as she rolled her eyes at her luck.  
  
"I think it's kind of fitting." Spike said thoughtfully."Walk with me?"  
  
"To where?" Buffy asked."Not a lot of cozy places to hang out at around here anymore."  
  
"Quite right." Spike replied."OK then, sit with me?" He crouched on a large rock and held out his arms to her to which she ran until she was sitting in his lap with her head on his shoulder and both of his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"This is nice." Buffy said softly."How long can I stay here?"  
  
"Not long I'm afraid." Spike said just as softly. "the others still need you."  
  
"But I don't want to leave." Buffy said with a pout."I want to stay with you."  
  
"Buffy the Powers-" he started to say before she interrupted him  
  
"The powers can go to Hell! I've done everything for them and what has it gotten me? Oh wait! I know.Death.Carnage.And hey lets not forget, everyone I love getting taken from me. Damn you Spike! How could you leave me?" she ended up shouting."I need you."  
  
Spike started shouting back at her, "like I had a bloody choice in leaving you Buffy! And you DON'T need me. Not now! And even if you did," he ended softly now,"not much you can do now."  
  
Buffy stared at him in shock for a minute before asking him,"Why didn't you believe me?" At his confused look she clarified "When I told you I loved you, why didn't you believe me?"  
  
Spike tore his gaze away from her a second before turning back and posing his own question. "What would you have done if I hadn't said that? Would you have left or stuck around and died again proving your love?"  
  
Buffy looked ashamed for a minute."I would have stayed." She said honestly."As many times as I pushed you away I would have stayed to prove to you my love was real."  
  
"Wells there's the bloody answer to your question luv." Spike said.  
  
"I fell apart Spike." At his questioning look she clarified,"afterwards.I fell to pieces.I thought you really didn't know. I went into some kind of daze. When I came out of it I kicked Angels ass."  
  
Spike laughed, "Bet Peaches was mighty surprised. Stupid git.Did he try his best to play the part of the supreme poof and comfort you? Even dead Spike held on to his jealousy of Angel, Buffy noted.  
  
"No, it was the weirdest thing," Buffy said,"It was Wesley that calmed me and took me and Giles to his house.I almost feel bad now how I treated him when he was my Watcher."  
  
"You bloody well should." Spike said matter of factly,"No offense Luv, but you can be quite unforgiving."  
  
"Hey! Is this a lets point out all of Buffy's flaws dream?" she demanded.  
  
"Not at all Pet. Just a visit."said Spike rubbing her arms. After a few minutes he said regretfully,"I have to go now Buffy."  
  
"No." Buffy said trying to hold on tighter but feeling him slip away anyway."I love you Spike."  
  
She felt his lips touch hers one more time before the fog rolled away taking him with it. As she sat there crying and alone she suddenly felt like she was falling. As she fell she heard voices, some familiar, some of them her own that gradually got louder the further she fell.  
  
"You think you know,who you are,what's to come.You have no idea.  
  
"It's time to go back to the beginning."  
  
"I want you to live."  
  
The voices started coming faster, overlapping the each other.  
  
"We can win this."  
  
"We are forever."  
  
"Tree's have grown where the desert once was."  
  
"You can never grasp the source of our power."  
  
"Death is your gift."  
  
"This place is Hell."  
  
"At the end the Slayer is always alone."  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
Buffy fell faster and faster until with a gasp she opened her eyes and sat up in bed. After a few minutes, when her heart rate went back to normal she layed back down. A few tears escaped her eyes as she simply said "Spike"  
  
before falling back to sleep.  
  
........................................................  
  
So what do you all think? Keep going or come up with a quick end? I'm seeing this story as more of a 15 chapter type of story but let me know what you think. 


	7. Good Morning?

Chapter 7  
  
This was another harder chapter to write. It's a little slow I think, but I need this chapter to set the stage for a few things in the next 2 chapters.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Preview: The days plans get made as everyone starts their day.Cordelia irritates even Willow.  
  
Morning:AI  
  
Angel,Cordelia,Fred,Lorne and a few slayers are in the lobby of the Hyperion. Dawn and Andrew are laying out doughnuts,cereal,and juice for the group while laughing quietly at some private joke. The AI group looks to be arguing about something in a book.  
  
"Man! Now THAT'S a nice thing to see first thing in the morning." Xander said coming down the stairs looking at the breakfast spread."Is everyone else still sleeping?"  
  
"Willow and Kennedy are, as well as a few of the girls. Most are in the training room though." Andrew said handing Xander a cup of coffee.  
  
Fred broke away from the argument and turned to Xander.  
  
"How did you sleep?"She asked shyly."Was the room OK?"  
  
"It was perfect Fred, thanks." Said Xander reassuring her."I almost forgot what it was like to not sleep with 10 slayers each night."  
  
At this comment AI broke off the argument and turned to look at Xander strangely.  
  
At the odd looks, Xander rushed to say, "Let me clarify that. What I meant was is was nice to not be packed in a room because of limited space and not being able to go home because some big ugly would break down the wall. Hence the 10 people to a room."  
  
"We get it Xander." Fred assured him liking him more and more for the way he talked."He reminds me of myself."Fred said to herself.  
  
"Yeah whatever.'Cordelia said to the embarrassed man."Xander, has Buffy ever fought a Klejick demon?"  
  
Xander thought for a minute."It sounds familiar...Dawn?"  
  
"Yep it does." Dawn replied."Oh don't you remember it Xander? Big kinda green and purple full of mucus? It attacked us coming out of the Bronze?"  
  
Xander continued to try to remember."Hmmm doesn't stand out in my memory and man how sad is that, that being attacked by a mucus demon is so common you can barely remember it?" He finished shaking his head.  
  
"Well, I remember it." Dawn said."It ruined my brand new shirt and pinned Buffy to a wall and almost ate her. Spike managed to kill it. Why do you ask anyway?" she directed that question at the members of AI.  
  
"Ones been seen.Apparantly it attacked and killed two people." Angel said.  
  
"If you know where it is what's the big deal? Just go kill it." Dawn said simply.  
  
"Well, we would but it doesn't say in any of these books exactly how to kill it." Cordelia said getting impatient.  
  
"Well, Spike killed it by setting it on fire."Dawn said."No! Wait! He just did that to distract it from Buffy.He killed it by severing this big green vein that runs down it's back. It was really gross. When you slice the vein step back. I was 10 feet away and my clothes got totally ruined."  
  
"Thanks for the info and advice Kitten." Lorne said to Dawn."OK we know how to kill it. Does this mean I have to go?" Lorne pointed to his clothes,"new suit. Hate to ruin it."  
  
Right then Gunn walked in followed by Faith and Wood.  
  
"Hey guys." Faith greeted everyone.  
  
"Faith I thought you two were still sleeping" Andrew said.  
  
"Nah." She answered."We got up really early. Went for a walk. Ran into Charles here on our way back." She gave a quick glance around the room."Anyone hear from B yet?"  
  
"I was going to head over there in a few minutes." Gunn said."Anyone want a ride?"  
  
"Me" Willow said as she came down the stairs with Kennedy."I want to make sure she's OK."  
  
"Me too." Xander said."That is if you have room?"  
  
"I got plenty of room." Gunn assured him."Anyone else?"  
  
"Do you guys think Buffy would mind if I stayed here?" Dawn asked."I called Dad last night and left a message with his secretary. He is supposed to be calling today."  
  
"No, I'm sure that's fine Dawnie." Willow assured her."We don't want your Dad hearing about Sunnydale and freaking out."  
  
"Umm I have some papers for Wesley to sign." Fred said hesitantly."Do you think Buffy will mind my tagging along?"  
  
"Not at all." Willow said smiling at her.  
  
"Oh Buffy won't even notice your there." Cordelia said cattily."In Buffy's world nothing but her and her problems matter."  
  
Willow turned away from Cordelia but everyone else saw her eyes flash red and black and energy sparkle out of her fingertips before she regained control of her anger and magick.Before Willow electrocuted, or turned Cordy into a rat, Faith jumped into the fray.  
  
"You should be so proud Cordelia." She said in a sickeningly sweet way that made Angel uneasy."All those years you were such a bitch, well she was taught by the best. How proud you must be."  
  
At that Cordelia's eyes narrowed as she took Angels hand and started to pull him towards the office."I'm nothing like her." She said icily.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right." Faith said with a grin."B's more of a hero type saving people instead of going bad herself."  
  
Leaving a sputtering Cordelia, Faith and the others walked out to Gunns car.Dawn and Andrew muttered something about seeing the garden during the day and took off running. Kennedy went with Wood to go train with the other girls and Lorne suddenly developed a taste for something in the kitchen. As Cordelia stormed off Angel looked around at the now deserted lobby.  
  
"And I thought I could clear a room"He said to himself before heading upstairs to change into something to go kill the Klejick demon. For the hundredth time he wondered how Buffy could have ever loved Spike. HE was the true love of her life. Not Captain Peroxide! Maybe she was suffering from some effect the amulets power had on humans. That had to be it. The amulets power just confused her and made her think she really loved him. He would call Wesley later to have him find a way to clear the amulets power out of Buffy.Then they would talk.He thought about Cordelia and how before her coma she was all he could think about. Did he still love her? Is it now that Buffy doesn't have to be tied to slaying and Sunnydale that they could finally have a life together making him doubt his love for Cordy? Who did he love more? He thought about it as he slowly went upstairs. 


	8. So What Do You Think?

Chapter 8.  
  
Before I post this chapter I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. I tried to send emails to thank everyone and give them little previews but unfortunately when I opened my mail today a good number of them got returned to me.I could just be a moron though.:) Anyway on with the story!  
  
.........................................................  
  
Preview: In this chapter the group has some malltime fun. What happens in the mall? Why bonding of course.  
  
Still Morning Wesley's apartment.  
  
Buffy wakes up and quietly walks down the hallway. She looks in the living room and sees Wesley asleep on the pull out couch surrounded by papers and books. She smiles as she notices he has his glasses on. She backtracks down the hallway to a slightly open door and peers in. She sees Giles asleep on a bed that's been set up in an office of sorts. She glances at the weapons on the walls and starts to enter the room with the intention of getting a better look at them but hesitates to wake Giles up. With a fond look for the man who has been her father figure for the last 7 years she heads back towards the kitchen to find Wesley's coffee. After opening a few drawers and cupboards she finds what she needs. She snickers a little when she notices that Wesley has a set of Snoopy cups.Xander would love those. Hearing someone fumbling around his kitchen Wesley slowly opens his eyes and sits up.  
  
"Good morning." Buffy says quietly."I'm making coffee. I hope you don't mind."  
  
"Not at all." Wesley says fully awake now."Please feel free to treat this as your home."  
  
Buffy shot him a grateful look,"I didn't get a chance to thank you for taking me and Giles in last night."  
  
"Think nothing of it. Or rather, I'll consider us even if you pour me a cup of that coffee." Wesley said with a smile.  
  
"Done. Two cuppa joes coming up." Buffy grinned.  
  
"How about making that three?"Giles called walking down the hallway."After the long night we had it smell like ambrosia."  
  
"Sure thing. What were you two doing all night?" Buffy asked taking in their rumpled clothes and papers scattered everywhere.  
  
Wesley looked at Giles before responding "We have some plans we are working on now that Slayers everywhere have been activated."  
  
Buffy looked thoughtful."Yeah I guess that's a good idea. With everything else going on I hadn't even thought of what those girls may be going through."  
  
"It's perfectly understandable." Wesley said reassuringly.  
  
"We do have some ideas we would like to discuss with you a little later." Giles said before adding."If you are up to it of course."  
  
Buffy's answer was cut off by a knock at the door. Wesley opened it to reveal Gunn with the others standing behind him.  
  
"Sorry we didn't call." Gunn apologized."But I figured you would all be up by now. And we have doughnuts." He added.  
  
"Of course, please everyone come in." Wesley said politely.  
  
Xander whistled at a few of the statues and paintings in the apartment."Nice place man! See now THIS is a good look. I tried to convince Anya we needed something like this once but she refused."  
  
"Ohhh, you have a rose summoning crystal!" Willow explained."They are really hard to get" she explained to the group who were staring at her blankly before she turned to Buffy,"How you feeling Buff? Better?"  
  
"Yeah. A lot." Buffy replied as she went to hug Xander and Willow. "Where's Dawn?"  
  
"Oh I didn't think you'd mind." Willow rushed to say."She called your Dad and he was supposed to call her back this morning so she stayed at the hotel."  
  
"No, it's fine." Buffy said "It's good she called him."  
  
"So what's on the agenda today?" Faith asked.  
  
"Well, I promised to take Buffy shopping" Wesley said. "Though that shirt looks better on her than it ever did on me I believe you all might want some of your own things."  
  
"That's true" Xander said "But man! Are you sure you know what your getting yourself into shopping with Buffy?"  
  
When Buffy shot Xander a dirty look and Giles chuckled remembering his own shopping with Buffy experiences. Faith cut in.  
  
"Sounds like a plan. And hey, I think we all need some fun time."  
  
"Exactly." Buffy said before adding "And shoe time. So is everyone in? Gunn? Fred?"  
  
Fred nodded with a shy smile which made Buffy want to hug the girl before turning to Gunn.  
  
"So? You game?"  
  
"That depends." Gunn said with a wicked grin."Are you girls trying on bikinis?"  
  
They all laughed and started to head out to the cars.  
  
"Meet you all there!" Buffy yelled to the group as she, Wesley,Giles, and Faith got in Wesley's car." Do you think we will be able to find them?" she asked worriedly.  
  
"Not to worry B." Faith said. "Willows with them. If we see a glowing ball we know to follow it. So how did you three sleep?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Well, Wesley and I didn't sleep much actually." Giles said turning to look at both the Slayes."Faith, Wesley and I have some things to discuss with both you and Buffy later. Will that be OK?"  
  
Faith looked at Buffy before shrugging."Yeah fine. That works for me. Is it something dire we should discuss now?"  
  
"No not at all." Giles said quickly."Lets just enjoy our day first."  
  
........................................................  
  
"So? What do you all think?" Buffy asked the guys, who, to the amusement of the women, were taking the shopping extremely seriously.  
  
They looked at her clad in hip hugging jeans and a white halter top for a minute before Gunn answered. "Very nice." all the men nodded.  
  
"Perhaps you want to also get that blue belt over there." Wesley suggested."the one with the beads all over it."  
  
"OK it's official." Faith said preening in her new outfit as she looked through a nearby rack of clothes, "Wesley has the man of good taste title."  
  
"I'll second that." Willow declared."He saved me from getting that horrible skirt that made me look like I was coming down with the flu."  
  
As everyone laughed and Wes blushed,Giles looked around and made the comment, "I missed this."  
  
"What? Shopping?" Xander joked "I never pegged you for a mallrat Giles."  
  
When everyone laughed Buffy jumped in "No." she said still smiling,"This. The laughing, joking, just enjoying each other."  
  
"It is a nice feeling." Fred observed."I almost feel free." She smiled at the Scoobies. "Thank you for coming to LA.I didn't realize how much I needed this. We all needed this."She corrected looking at Gunn and Wesley.  
  
At that comment everyone smiled and stepped a little closer to each other.  
  
"Well, the funs not over yet!" Buffy declared."We haven't even LOOKED at shoes yet." As she marched determinedly towards the shoe store the men groaned as the girls squealed and ran to catch up.  
  
"I'm so glad I held on to my credit cards." Giles muttered good naturedly to Wesley. "They made it through an apocalypse but they don't stand a chance when it comes to a Buffy shopping spree."  
  
Wesley laughed."And your loving every second of it."  
  
"I am." Giles confirmed happily."I never could deny any of them what they wanted. I've watched them grow from teenaged children to lovely young adults and I can't help but take pride that perhaps I may have influenced them to be the wonderful people they are now."  
  
As Giles looked with pride at his group he wasn't the only pair of eyes on them. Angel was standing in the shadows observing Buffy.He was amazed to see the woman he once only suspected she might turn into on her face for everyone to see. His eyes narrowed a bit as he saw her turn and speak to Wesley the way she used to talk to him.This was before she grabbed his hand and pulled him,protesting,towards the shoe store. Angel was bewildered.  
  
"Why isn't she talking to me in that voice she has that makes you feel like your the only person in the world? Why is Wesley hearing it? How did Spike inspire such loyalty? And not just from Buffy.From the whole Sunnydale group. Maybe I should ask them what all happened since he left that made Spike so important to them all. How he ended up the champion in the last battle. Maybe they can tell me why he got his soul in the first place. Tonight." Angel promised himself."Tonight I'll ask them tonight. Maybe then I can understand."  
  
.........................................................  
  
So any questions or comments? In the next chapter Angel does indeed ask them about the past couple years and Willow gives him, the rest of AI, and even the Scoobies, a little more than just stories with the help of a spell. 


	9. Sometimes spells open eyes

Chapter 9  
  
It occurred to me today as I was at work ignoring ringing phones, guests and my manager that perhaps I get a bit too involved in my stories. I have decided to break Willows spell up in two different chapters. I didn't realize how much there was to say! And with that...We're off!  
  
.........................................................  
  
Preview: AI gets to see Spike through the Scoobies eyes and especially Buffy's.(Thanks to Willow) Spike flashbacks from season 4 to season 5.  
  
Wesley's apartment.  
  
Everyone was sitting around exhausted after a full day of shopping. Empty pizza boxes were scattered on tables and the floor. The Slayers Rona and Vi had run into the group shopping and accompanied the group to Wesleys.Stories started to be told on both sides about various demons fought. The Scoobies were impressed by the number and Fred and Gunn relaxed a bit more and basked in the attention.  
  
Amid a lot of good natured laughter, Buffy and Faith told Fred and Gunn about the first time they met Wesley and what he was like then.Wesley laughed and gave it back to the two Slayers about both their temperaments and fashion choices. Both Slayers just grinned and linked arms while defending Buffy's right to wear cheezy purple flowers in her hair, as she had on the day she met Wesley.Freds phone rang amid the arguing of hair accessories and she excused herself to answer it.She came back with a slightly grim look on her face. Xander was the first to notice and say something,  
  
"Hey Fred, what's with the grim? You having flashbacks to eighties hair too?"  
  
"Well, that's a secret horror I've managed to repress" Fred said before continuing "I hate to put a possible damper on the best day I've had in a long time but that was Angel. He asked us,all of us, to come to the Hyperion. I guess something's up."  
  
"He wants us to come?" Willow asked.  
  
"He said especially you, Xander, and Giles." Fred repeated.  
  
"Well, I guess it's back to work for us." Gunn said "Unless someone wants to write us a note excusing us from demon hunting for today." He looked hopefully around the room.  
  
Everyone chuckled and started gathering up their purchases to take back to the hotel. Wesley looked at Buffy, who was still sitting in the same spot, before walking over to quietly ask her  
  
"Buffy? Are you up to seeing Angel again?"  
  
Buffy frowned before saying "I'm not sure.I think maybe it would be better if I stayed here. Is that OK?  
  
"I'm sure it's fine Buffy." Wesley assured her."With the number of Slayers in the hotel I'm sure we can handle whatever it is Angel wants. I'd feel a bit more comfortable if someone was here with you though." Wesley said worriedly.  
  
Giles, who had been listening to the exchange, called Rona and Vi over and asked them if they minded staying there with Buffy.Both girls quickly agreed so Giles, Wesley, and the rest of the group left after assuring the three Slayers they would be back as soon as possible.  
  
.........................................................  
  
The Hyperion  
  
Angel,Cordelia,Lorne,Dawn, and Andrew were sitting in the lobby when the others walked in. Willow looked at Dawn questionably and Dawn shrugged her shoulders in return to tell Willow she had no idea what was up.  
  
"It's about time." Cordelia snapped impatiently,"Angel wouldn't tell us what's going on until you got here."  
  
Xander,having decided he had dealt with more than enough Cordy bitchiness in high school than anyone else should have to suffer in a lifetime, replied sharply "Well we're here now. So what's the bad? Besides blonde on you Cordelia." Cordelia just glared at him.  
  
"It's nothing demony" Angel said slowly."I need some questions answered and only you all can answer them."  
  
Willow looked nervously at Angel before asking "What kind of questions."  
  
"About Spike." Angel answered. When the Scoobies started to look defensive and angry he continued quickly "I realized today that I don't know anything about him for the last three years. Something happened to make Buffy love him and even Xander to defend him so I need to know why. Why he ended up the champion of the battle, why without a soul he helped you people, why he got his soul in the first place." Angel stopped and ran his hands through his hair frustrated before appealing quietly,"Please."  
  
Willow thought for a minute before saying,"Angel, we can tell you stories but they won't help you understand. And quite honestly Buffy was the one Spike did most of his changing with and for." She stopped as an idea came to her."But we can let you see.See it all." She said thoughtfully."And so can we."  
  
When everyone looked confused Willow explained her plan."It's a spell.It lets us see his life. All of out separate memories of him collide to let us see what we may have missed." She looked around the room."Any objections?"  
  
Giles adjusted his glasses before speaking "I feel like a should but I'm a bit to curious to raise objections and after seeing what you did in Sunnydale I have complete faith in you." He smiled at Willow  
  
Willow felt tears well up. She never quite got over Giles disappointment with her when the magick took her over. She knew this was his way of telling her how proud he was of her. "Thank you Giles" she whispered.  
  
He smiled back a bit tearfully also before raising one question."The only problem I see is that without Buffy we won't get the full effect. And we won't know what happened when Spike was alone."  
  
"Got one of those handled" Willow said holding up Mr.Pointy."A personal object holds her energy.The bad thing is I don't have anything of Spikes."  
  
"I do." Dawn said softly.  
  
When everyone looked at her she reached for the chain around her neck. Hanging off of it, hidden beneath her shirt was Spikes ring. "he gave it to me when Buffy died after facing Glory. It was supposed to remind me he'd always be there to protect me with his life."She turned to Willow, "it's not going to get ruined is it?"  
  
"No Dawny," Willow said softly "It won't. I promise. So is everyone in?"  
  
Everyone looked around the room at each other before nodding."Good" Willow said. "Everyone form a circle please."  
  
When everyone was seated Willow said a few simple words in Latin and raised her hands. Blue sparks covered her hands." Goddess Hecate.It is our wish to see the past, The creature of the night that did such a change to end up saving the many. Let us see his point of change. Let us see what may have been missed. Reveal his feelings hidden beneath the demon exterior. This is my will."Willow chanted loudly. She released the sparks and said loudly "Reveal!". The Scoobies eyes glowed blue for a second before a large flash of lightning went through the room.  
  
Everyone went into shock. Instead of a ghostly vision talking they had been taken to the past. They were not 2 feet away from Spike watching him stand on a bluff observing Buffy fight. They saw the initiative shoot him with a beam of electricity and then drag him off. They watched as he made his escape from the underground base and end up at Willows door.  
  
"I remember this." Willow said softly to herself watching the scene play out.  
  
Everyone flinched when Spike moved in to bite her only to be shocked from the pain of the chip.  
  
Fred whispered "I can feel it. I can feel what he was feeling. The panic, the bewilderment. Do you all feel it to?"  
  
"Yes" Angel said with a sense of wonder."It's like we are right there in his skin."  
  
They saw time move slowly forward. They saw the spell Willow accidentally did that made Buffy and Spike fall in love and plan their wedding. The girls sighed over the amount of love pouring out of Spike for Buffy. Xander,Angel and Gunn rolled their eyes. Everyone laughed over Spikes horror as the spell was broken and him and Buffy found themselves still kissing.  
  
They saw Spike in Xanders basement, a stake clamped to a table as he stood over it."Goodbye Dru, see you in Hell."  
  
They all flinched again as Xander and Willow startled him with their entrance and he missed the stake and crashed through the table, smashing it to bits.  
  
"man that vamp has the worst luck." Gunn shook his head."I actually feel bad for him."  
  
They saw Spikes dream of Buffy.He had almost gotten Riley killed by kidnapping the Initiative doctor to make him remove the chip in his head.They watched Buffy storm in and threaten to stake him. They watched Spike rip off his shirt and beg the slayer to do it. The girls sighed again over the hard muscles of Spikes bare chest until the men once again shot them a disgusted look.  
  
"I don't see what the big deal is." Xander said sullenly."It's not like he has to worry about gaining weight. He was dead. It was easier for him than the normal guy."  
  
"Xander hush." Willow said."Spike was hot. Even I saw that and hello? Gay."  
  
When everyone chucked they went back to watching Spike kiss Buffy and then felt both lust and dread when he sat up in bed and realized what he dreamed about. "Oh God no." they heard him say in horror.  
  
They watched Dawn, a much younger Dawn, sitting in Spikes crypt complaining about Buffy and school and painting Spikes nails black. They watched him trash school for what they teach and then go into a story about teachers he killed to amuse Dawn. The Scoobies and AI all felt his affection for Dawn.Dawn smiled, she already knew it but it was nice to have proof. The Scoobies were especially shocked at clear evidence of a Spike they barely knew existed then.  
  
They saw Buffy getting the news from Joyce that she was going into the hospital for tests. They watched Buffy sit by herself on her back porch crying her eyes out. They watched Spike as Spikes rage and want to kill her melt away at the sight of her tears. They watched as he sat with her. Not talking, just comforting her.  
  
The group felt his jealousy and disgust with Buffy's choice of Riley as her boyfriend.( a feeling Angel understood perfectly) They saw Riley attack Spike after he revealed to Buffy that Riley was letting himself get bit by vampires.  
  
"This is only the beginning." Xander said bitterly."The darkness is coming up."  
  
Everyone looked at Xander and then each other. Did they even want to see the rest? Angel nodded to the group and said to Willow."Lets keep going."  
  
"OK. If you say so." Willow said finally."Hope everyone's got tissues. It's not pretty in parts."  
  
The AI group looked around."How messed up can it get?" Gunn asked.  
  
"You have no idea." Xander said softly."Just wait."  
  
........................................................  
  
Ok that's the first part of the dream. Next it will be entering the dark times. Reviews are always welcome! 


	10. Tears

Chapter 10  
  
Again I wish to thank all the reviewers. Don't worry,Cordelia WILL be bitch slapped by the end. Once again I say Joss is a God and I bow down at his throne and ask that this lowly peasant may borrow his ambrosian characters to fill my my empty soul.(Sorry I'm a Greek mythology freak)Anyway.... Don't sue Joss but..marry me instead?Please?  
  
.........................................................  
  
Preview: The Scoobies and AI see the dark times and hoe Spike was affected by them. Season 5, 6, and 7 flashbacks.  
  
"So everyone ready?" Willow asked.  
  
AI nodded yes. The Scoobies all took a deep breath before nodding as well.  
  
"Then here we go." Willow said softly as she waved her hands slowly.  
  
The next place they were was Spikes crypt. He was watching Passions and hollering at the TV. Buffy came through the door with her Mom and Dawn in tow. Spike read her the riot act about telling him to stay away from her then showing up unannounced all the time before he noticed Joyce and Dawn.  
  
"Spike please."Said Buffy humbly."Your the only one besides me strong enough to protect them."  
  
The Scoobies and AI felt the pride Spike felt and the immediate need to cover it. They all giggled a bit at Joyce and Spike discussing the soap after Buffy left and Dawn rolling her eyes at both of them.  
  
Before they knew it they were outside on the lawn of Buffy's house watching Willow and Xander discuss the funeral of Joyce Summers. Dawn sucked in her breath at the reminder of those horrible days and watched with eyes glistening with tears as Spike walked up with flowers and Xander confronted him.Xander winced as he felt how much pain Spike was in over Joyce and the hurt he felt for Buffy and Dawn.  
  
"I didn't know." Xander said softly."How could I? I thought it was a trick to get near Buffy.I didn't know a vampire felt all of this." Fred reached over to gently squeeze Xanders hand for a minute. He smiled shakily at her and mouthed "thanks" before watching the scenes again.  
  
They saw Spike hanging from a ceiling from chains being tortured by Glory. They all cried out in pain over her finger in Spikes chest. They watched him endure her torture and then they felt his desperation when he lied about the key being Bob Barker. They watched him tell Glory she was going to get her "skanky,lopsided ass" kicked by the Slayer and was rewarded by her kicking him across the room. They saw Giles and Xander lay the thoroughly beaten vampire in his crypt before Buffy, parading as the Buffybot, get the information she wanted and then some. They listened as he told her he would never do anything to hurt Dawn, it would kill Buffy.They watched as Buffy's eyes filled up with tears and she softly kissed him.  
  
"That thing wasn't real."she said referring to the bot."What you did. That was real." She said before turning and leaving the shocked, but happy vampire.  
  
They then moved time to see Spike and Buffy in her house the night of the battle with Glory. Angel took an unnecessary breath as he watched Buffy invite Spike in. Angel knew at that moment that she trusted him completely. His eyes burned with a tear as he heard Spike swear to protect Dawn until the end of the world. Then he forgot to let the teardrop fall at Spikes next words.  
  
"I know you could never love me. I know I'm a monster. But you treat me like a man."  
  
"Was that it?" Angel thought to himself."Was that when he stopped apologizing for what he was and hoping she could see him for his worth? Was Spike worth more than me even without a soul?" he wondered.  
  
The group watched horrified as Spike made a mad dash to the top of the tower in an effort to save Dawn. They felt his fear for the girl, his need to make good on his promise to Buffy to protect her, and finally, his devastation of failing as he locked eyes with Dawn before plummeting from the tower where Doc held Dawn.  
  
By this time Dawn was sobbing openly and being held by Andrew with Lorne stroking her hair and trying to soothe her. The rest of the group watched Buffy swan dive gracefully from the tower to her death. They watched Spike fall to his knees sobbing at the sight of her broken and lifeless body. They watched Spike try to get through the next months. His pain was immense. They watched him go to her grave everyday and place fresh flowers and talk about Dawn. They watched him and Anya get rip roaring drunk with Clem and a few demons at Willy's. Xander tried to figure out when that was and realized he was with Willow talking about the resurrection spell. Willow was shocked to see that Tara was a frequent visitor of Spikes and the respect he had for "Glinda". They watched him take out his rage on any demon or vampire unlucky enough to cross his path and how tender he was with Dawn.  
  
When they reached the night they resurrected Buffy the Scoobies finally realized why Spike was so angry with them as well as Giles. They watched Buffy say her first words to Spike  
  
"How long was I gone?"  
  
"One hundred and thirty seven days yesterday. Hundred and thirty-eight today. Well, I guess today doesn't count." they felt Spikes emotions battle as he tried to balance joy, disbelief, fear, worry and betrayal by the other Scoobies.They watched as he slammed Xander against a tree and rant about Willow not telling him because she knew that even if Buffy came back wrong he wouldn't let her be destroyed. Willow looked down at the ground guiltily at this point. Kennedy held her hand and shot her a sympathetic look before returning to the scene.  
  
They watched Buffy tell him she was in Heaven and him try to help her out of her slump. They watched him, possesed by Sweets singing vibe, confess his love to her.Lorne perked up at the singing but was brushed off with "later"  
  
by the Scoobies and the other members of AI.  
  
"Later? But that guy should have had a record deal."Lorne persisted until Angel shot him a dark look. "Fine, fine, but later I want details of this songfest."  
  
Everyone looked back to see Buffy kiss Spike after Sweet disappeared. The entire group looked a little embarrassed by the amount of sex Spike and Buffy had. They saw them oblivious to things like a house falling down around them and Willow getting out of control. They watched Buffy demean Spike and push him away constantly. Angel was shocked at the amount of abuse Spike took from Buffy.He watched her beat him senseless outside of the police station and him tell her  
  
"It's OK Luv, you always hurt the ones you love."  
  
Giles and Wesley were appalled at how unhappy Buffy was.Giles felt even more guilty about leaving her alone when he returned to England. They watched as Riley came back to town with his new wife and accuse Spike of being "the Doctor". He then watched Riley dare to judge Buffy.  
  
"Bloody pillock" Giles muttered "He's just jealous Buffy is stronger than him and his fears that he wasn't enough for her are confirmed. It's perfectly fine to leave MY Slayer without a word and than prance back into town with a new wife and make judgments." Giles continued ranting until he noticed the wide eyed stares everyone was giving him.  
  
"I think Ripper has officially entered Giles's body" Xander commented dryly.  
  
"Shush both of you." Willow said trying not to laugh. Faith had given up and was rolling on the floor convulsed with laughter.  
  
A few minutes later Xanders smile died.  
  
"Anya" he said softly."I always wondered why"  
  
They watched Spike and Anya complain about love and the Scoobies in general as they sat doing shots at the Magic Box. Xander felt his heart break as Anya cried to Spike what she was feeling and Spike trying to comfort her and be comforted for his own pain. They watched as what started as a simple supporting touch turned into a romp on the magic Box table. The AI crew looked shocked and turned to Xander.  
  
"I knew about it." He told them "They were being videotaped and we saw the whole thing thanks to Andrew and the loser friends he had."  
  
"We didn't plan on that!" Andrew rushed to explain,"Warren had camera's all over town."  
  
"It's all right Andrew." Dawn said."It was the past. Everyone makes mistakes. I don't think any of us can say we haven't made any." With that statement she gestured towards the image of Spike and Anya on top of the table.  
  
"I never thought I'd say this but I actually understand now." Xander commented. At everyones questioning look he said "I'll explain later.Way later"  
  
Things got calmer until Angel witnessed the almost rape of Buffy by Spike. He growled low in his throat and it took 10 minutes to get his demon face under control. He watched as Spike was finally hit by what he almost did.  
  
"Good" he said darkly.  
  
Faith got up and punched him. After he picked himself off the floor and looked over at Faith she shrugged and said  
  
"Sorry. I've been there. You were all about helping me pick up my pieces. Guess Spikes different though."  
  
Angel had the grace to look ashamed before sitting back down.Cordelia started to say something but changed her mind at the look on Faiths face and started fussing over Angel.  
  
The group went back to watching Spike leave Sunnydale and undergo the trials in Africa. No one had known what he endured until now.Gunn had all but stood up and cheered when Spike won battle after battle. When everyone glanced at him he replied defensively  
  
"What? He was kicking ass man"  
  
They all smiled and looked back in time to see the demon return Spikes soul. They all screamed along with him as he hit his knees in agony. Angel winced. He remembered his own reaction to receiving his soul. What blew him away the most was that Spike WANTED his soul. For her. He watched Spike, barely able to function, find his way onto a ship and head back to Sunnydale.He watched him see Buffy for the first time in the basement while she was looking for Dawn. He saw her shock and worry at his appearance. The group watched him horrified as he clawed his own skin trying to get the soul out of his body. They were transfixed when Spike tried to disguise himself as soulless Spike in order to help with the worm guy whom Anya had cursed. They watched, spellbound, as Anya saw his soul and Spikes effort to distract her. They watched him talk to Buffy in the church and saw the moment she realized he had his soul. They all squirmed in pain as Spike leaned on the cross, burning his skin, until Buffy forcibly pulled him away.  
  
Giles was the first to notice that it was about this time The First started to mess with him. He watches how it normally came as Buffy to influence his mind. The group saw the trigger activated that made Spike kill and then forget. They watched him with Buffy in the basement of the house where he had buried the bodies. They listened to him beg Buffy to kill him and her refusal before taking him home. When he was kidnapped by The First, after insulting Buffy, Spike lost his fear of it and stand up for her telling the First it's tricks didn't work anymore because she believed in him. The joy on his face when Buffy rescued him made everyone scramble for more tissues,  
  
"The bond is complete" Angel thought watching them."That's when they stopped being two separate people and bonded to complete each other."  
  
Wood looked sick when he saw himself beating on Spike.  
  
"He should have killed me." He said out loud "I'm sorry. I didn't completely understand until this moment."  
  
"But how could you have known?" Willow said gently "We knew him a lot longer and we never saw most of this until now"  
  
Giles cringed at his part in the set up of Spike. He felt Spikes understanding of his reasoning but hurt that Giles thought so little of him.  
  
"It's how Watchers had been trained" Wesley said "Protect your Slayer for the greater good no matter her feelings. We know better now." He finished meaningfully.  
  
"I'll not fall into that trap again." Giles vowed to Wesley.  
  
They watched as Spike came back from his quest with Andrew and figure out the girls threw Buffy out of her home. The AI group stared in disbelief at that.  
  
"You threw her out?" Gunn asked incredulously  
  
"Don't worry. We know now." Willow said embarrased,"Just listen to Spike."  
  
Everyone listened as he called them ungrateful traitors and ended up throwing Faith around before tracking Buffy down. They watched him hold her, perfectly contented, for the rest of the night.  
  
Angel heard his own voice then and realized that Spike had seen him kiss Buffy.By Cordelias indrawn breath she was just taking it in and not to happy about it. With a guilty look he refused to take his eyes off the images of himself and Buffy.He heard Dawn giggle and fought the temptation to glare at her. He watched how easily Spike forgave her and Buffy's obvious relief that he did.  
  
The battle was tough for the remaining Slayers to watch. They saw girls who had become sisters getting cut down. Kennedy let out a sob at the sight of Amanda falling, her eyes still staring blankly. They all saw and felt the minute the amulet started to work.  
  
"My soul. I can feel it."Spike said in awe "It kind of stings."  
  
They say Buffy say to Spike "I love you."  
  
Dawn choked back a sob and the others sat transfixed by the final scene of Spike.  
  
"No, you don't. But thanks for saying it."  
  
Wesley felt what was like a punch to the gut.  
  
"My God. No wonder Buffy was in such a state."he thought while looking around,"Don't they see? What he did for her? I'll talk to her later. She has to know how much he loved her."  
  
They watched Spikes skin start to burn as he was left alone in Hell and then he dusted.  
  
Willow slumped over, magically and emotionally worn out. The rest of the group sat in silence occupied by their own thoughts. Angel stood up and said in a dull voice  
  
"I guess the shows over" before walking into his office and closing the door.  
  
Everyone looked at each other in confusion before Xander said  
  
"What? What made him just go on an extended broodfest?"  
  
"I'm sure we'll find out quite soon enough."Wesley said tiredly."Now if you'll excuse me and Mr. Giles we should return to Buffy."  
  
Suddenly an enraged Angel kicked the office door off it's hinges.  
  
"Oh really Wes?" He spat out nastily. "All of a sudden your Buffy's new Spike?"  
  
Wesley felt his voice grow cold as he said "I think perhaps I am one who can help Buffy right now I daresay.Someone who understands."  
  
"I think your right Wesley." Said an angry Buffy as she walked into the lobby of the hotel shocking everyone by her appearance. This wasn't the broken half dead Buffy but a Buffy that stood tall with her eyes glittering with a battle light. "Anyone got a problem with that?"  
  
No one dared move.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Ok I know I said a chapter a day but this chapter had me tearing my hair out. I had so much I wanted to say it all came out soup in my first draft. Hope this one was OK to everyone. Next chapter. Wesley, Giles, Buffy, and Faith discuss the new Watchers Council. 


	11. So are you in?

Chapter 11  
  
I got my first hate review! I know I'm not supposed to be pleased by that but in some weird way I was. I guess I believe that in order to try to write something that may please yourself and others, some people will hate it. So yea me. By my reasoning now that someone hates my story it may actually be worth reading to a few others. I know, my logic is strange.Anyway,thank you for those who wrote such kind reviews. I was beginning to think maybe my story was boring everybody. Suggestions are always appreciated to this author. I do try to use them whenever possible.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Preview: Giles, Wesley, Faith, and Buffy discuss a new Council.  
  
"So." Buffy said coldly "Anyone have a problem?"  
  
The Scoobies and AI all shook their heads no. Wesley and Angel continued to glare at each other.  
  
"Buffy what are you doing here?" Dawn asked worriedly "Did something happen with Rona and Vi?"  
  
"No funny thing actually" Buffy started "There I was watching TV and all of a sudden I was in the past watching Spike, feeling what he felt." She raised an eyebrow,"Anyone want to explain that?"  
  
"Oh no" Willow said horrified "Buffy I'm sorry. That was my fault. I thought Mr. Pointy would provide your energy. I didn't think the spell would tap the original source. or you" she corrected quickly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Buffy. I didn't know."  
  
Buffy's eyes softened when she saw the distress Willow was in for upsetting her. "It's OK Will. I see now you didn't mean to. I thought this was an idea to make me come to peace with the past." She shot an apologetic look around the room."I'm sorry for accusing all of you." She said humbly "I hope you will forgive me."  
  
"Already done Sweets" Lorne said quickly.  
  
Buffy looked at Angel and Wesley still glaring at each other.She walked over to Wesley and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and took a step back leaving Buffy and Angel staring at each other. "Angel I think we should talk." Buffy said." But not right now."  
  
When Angel looked like he was going to argue she held her hand up to stop him.  
  
"Angel please. I have some things I need to work out before I say anything." She said tiredly. "And so do you." she added.  
  
Angel thought for a moment before nodding and going upstairs.  
  
"Now." Buffy said to the group."Giles? I believe you and Wesley wanted to discuss something with me and Faith tonight?"  
  
"Well.. er.. yes we did." Giles replied while polishing his glasses." It can always wait until tomorrow though."  
  
"No. I think tonight is fine." Buffy said before looking at Faith, "If your game that is?"  
  
"Yeah I'm good." Faith said "So are we Wesley's house bound?"  
  
"Yes that sounds fine." Wesley said neutrally."Unless anyone needs us here."  
  
"No. You guys go ahead." Fred said "After that spell I'm exhausted.I don't have the Slayer strength you know."  
  
"No, you've got something better." Buffy said softly "A Slayer heart. I'd take that over a little extra strength anyday."  
  
Fred wasn't sure how to respond to that. She thought about all she had witnessed tonight and conceded that Buffy really didn't know the size of her own heart and how much people really loved her for just being Buffy.  
  
Faith got up and kissed Wood telling him she'd be back whenever they were done talking and linked arms with Buffy as they walked out to Wesley's car. The drive was silent while everyone sorted out their thoughts from the evening. Wesley looked at Buffy in the rearview mirror. He wanted to talk to her but didn't want to do it in front of others. She noticed him looking at her and nodded her desire to talk to him to.  
  
"What about Rona and Vi?" Giles asked."Are they still at Wesley's?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess I owe them an explanation of why I went running out of the apartment all of a sudden." Buffy said."Maybe I'll tell them that horrible Who Wants to be a Supermodel show made me go crazy. I'd believe it."  
  
Giles chuckled and offered to drive them home if Wesley didn't mind him taking his car. Wesley said he didn't and said while he was out perhaps he could pick up something to eat. Faith said she wanted to go because she didn't trust Giles to pick out decent food. Wesley's eyes met Buffy's in the rearview mirror. She smiled triumphantly at him. When Giles and the girls pulled away Buffy and Wesley stood awkwardly looking at each other.  
  
"So." Buffy said a little to loudly.  
  
"Yes,.Well shall we go and sit down?" Wesley asked.  
  
When they were settled comfortably on the couch Wesley faced Buffy and blurted out   
  
"Buffy.I didn't mean to invade your memories of Spike tonight. I just wanted to see so I could perhaps help you."  
  
"It's OK Wes." Buffy said reaching for his hand."I understand. But now I want to know something from you."  
  
"Of course Buffy, anything." he agreed quickly.  
  
"In the hotel when I first went ballistic on Angel, you looked at me." She stopped hesitating before continuing  
  
"I felt like you knew exactly what it was like to regret wasting time until it was to late. Like you knew what it was like to love someone but not ever really get the chance to show them or really tell them before they were gone. Is that true?"  
  
Wesley was quiet before saying "Yes Buffy.I believe I know what it's like more than I ever wanted to. Lets see. An enemy for a long time who always managed to pop up when you least expected it and surprised you now and then by showing humanity. Then something horrible happens and you find that that other person is the only one in the world who even knows the pain your in so you start a physical relationship but constantly not let each other get to close. Then that person is taken away and you finally realize to late that you loved them and wonder if they really knew or believed you. How am I doing?"  
  
"Pretty darn close to what I've been going through." Buffy admitted "How did you deal?"  
  
Wesley let out a bitter laugh."Still dealing with it a little everyday. It's easier now though. I just have to believe that she knew and leave it at that." He turned to fully face Buffy before saying "You do know why he said he didn't believe you now don't you?"  
  
"Yeah.So I would go." Buffy said." I kinda talked to him in a dream last night.It's kind of irritating that he knew me so well."  
  
Wesley laughed a real laugh this time."Don't you hate that?"  
  
"Definitely" she answered joining in his laughter. After a few minutes she thought of something else to say to him  
  
"Your not you know" At his confused look Buffy continued "My new Spike. Your you. And I'm way glad your here."  
  
Wesley said formally "your quite welcome.And I'm also glad your here as well. You make me feel as if I want to be a part of something again. I've missed that."  
  
About this time Giles and Faith came in carrying bags of food.  
  
"We feeding a lost army wandering around LA?" Buffy asked looking at the sheer amount of food.  
  
"Sorry. I couldn't remember what you and Wes liked so I picked out a little of everything." Faith said sheepishly.  
  
"Hey it's food. I'm a happy Buffy." Buffy said reaching for a jelly doughnut.  
  
"Yes, well Wes and I have a plan." Giles said suddenly.   
  
When everyone looked over and blinked at his sudden statement he sighed in exasperation.  
  
"Well, I'm bloody well sure no good opening for this idea was coming up so I made my own."  
  
"OK Giles." Buffy said slowly "What kind of idea?"  
  
"Yes, well as you know the Slayers everywhere now are tapped." The girls nodded before he continued "left unchecked and with no way of knowing what is happening to them this could be a dangerous situation."  
  
The girls nodded again as Buffy asked "So how do we handle this?"  
  
Wesley looked at Giles before continuing, "Yes well before, these girls would have been assigned a Watcher to train them and protect them until they were ready to face the demons and vampires that hunt them. But most of the Council is wiped out.What we propose is a new Council. A better Council" he added as he saw the doubt in both Slayers eyes.  
  
"A better Council?" Faith asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes, Faith." Giles answered "No fussy old men who make decisions without knowing who and what a Slayer is. None of those horrible trials that never should have been instituted in the first place. No longer will the Council be separate from the Slayers. I have some remaining Watcher friends who feel the same way I do about this. The Coven has agreed to help find the new Slayers and Watchers should be sent to train and teach the girls their power and legacy. I have some notes Wesley and I took and I'd like you two to read them over to see if you disagree with anything."  
  
The girls didn't say anything but spent the next hour reading and every now and then asking what they meant by something. Finally they set the papers aside.  
  
"This is big Giles. Way big." Buffy said carefully. "But why are you asking our opinion on this? Shouldn't the other Watchers be the ones asking questions?"  
  
" Not anymore. As the two original Slayers, the Watchers would take most of their orders from the two of you." Giles said watching their reactions carefully.  
  
Buffy felt her mouth drop open and Faith just stared at the two of them. "Care to repeat that?" Buffy asked.  
  
"You and Faith would be cabinet members Buffy" Wes said slowly. "This council needs the input of Slayers. You understand what the girls go through. How it can affect their lives. We need this in order to fight efficiently against the forces of darkness."  
  
"But all this takes money." Faith said "Where is that gonna come from?"  
  
"The council set up trusts at every bank in London in case something like this happened." Giles said. "All of the Councils resources now belong to us. Or actually you two now."  
  
"But Wes." Buffy asked him "Don't you work for Angel? How are you going to manage both a Council and working for Angel?"  
  
Wesley smiled "I will try to help Angel on occasions when I am needed, but my first priority is to you and the new Council."  
  
Faith was hit by another worry. "Will we have to move to England?"  
  
"No not at all." Giles assured her."I thought our main headquarters could be right here in California if you all like."  
  
" That would make it easier than going somewhere where we know nobody." Buffy said thoughtfully "And I wouldn't want to leave Xander and Willow."  
  
"That's another thing Buffy." Wesley said to her." I think Xander and Willow and indeed all of your Scoobies should be a part of the Council. We'll have to ask them first, of course, but I think Xander could be a wonderful Watcher to the girls here in LA as well as your Principal Wood"  
  
"I'm overwhelmed." Buffy said softly. Faith nodded her agreement with Buffy.They exchanged looks before Faith said  
  
"OK. We're in. When do we get started?"  
  
Giles and Wesley looked pleased before Giles said  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
........................................................  
  
So? Good? Bad? Next chapter Buffy goes to talk to Angel. 


	12. Confessions

Chapter 12  
  
Thank you for your reviews and Terri thank you for the lovely Email. Just so everyone knows don't expect Wesley and Buffy to jump into a relationship suddenly. I want to build a solid relationship of friendship between the two before anything romantic would even be spoken of. They both have a lot to work through before they can contemplate falling in love with anyone. BTW does anyone have any problems with a Xander/Fred relationship?  
  
.........................................................  
  
Preview: Buffy goes to talk to Angel.  
  
Morning at the Hyperion.  
  
Buffy walks in and looks around the empty lobby. She walks past the broken office door into Angels office. Her gaze rests on the pictures on his desk. There is one of the whole group smiling and looking as if they are going into a theater of some sort. She picks the picture up and looks closer. Something she sees makes her blink and then slowly smile a slightly bitter smile. She sets the picture down and turns to leave before running directly into Angel.  
  
Angel hadn't slept. He had to many thoughts and emotions running through his head to even try. He had gotten up and went to get a book off the shelf in his bedroom. He stared out the cover before turning the book sideways and watching as a picture fell out and to the floor. Hesitantly he picked it up and stared at the image smiling back at him. It was of Buffy taken about a month before her graduation.   
  
"Why do I still have this hidden here?" Angel wondered."Why do I hide this even from my friends? Doyle saw it once. I felt like he saw a picture of my soul and I hid it away where no one else would look for it." Angel felt his eyes burn as he stared at the smiling young girl. He felt the distance between him and Buffy widening and whatever he tried to do to fix it, he just seemed to make it worse. Alone in his room, the once scourge of Europe, the Champion, put his head in his hands and cried.  
  
"Buffy" Angel said before steadying her "What are you doing here? I mean, not that your not welcome, but everyone's gone out. Is everything OK? Cause I can call them no problem."  
  
Buffy smiled at Angels discomfiture and for a second Angel would have sworn he was the younger one.  
  
"I know Angel." Buffy said "Willow called and told me everyone was going out today. That's kinda why I'm here."  
  
Angel nodded."So you want to sit?" he asked before gesturing towards the couches.  
  
Buffy nodded back and they sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence before Buffy started speaking.  
  
"Angel. I know now you knew nothing about what effect that amulet would have on Spike." She started painfully "I don't know how to apologize for attacking you."  
  
Angel flinched at the pain he saw in her eyes "No big deal Buffy." He mumbled before clearing his voice and continuing " I didn't mean to invade your memories of Spike either. I just wanted to understand."  
  
"Understand what Angel?" Buffy asked. "How I could possibly love him?"  
  
"Well, yes at first." Angel said honestly."I thought that you could never love anyone like you loved me and I felt threatened. And it was Spike. See I realized that the Spike I knew had to have been different from the one you loved. Why else would he have been the Champion of that battle?" He stopped for a minute at looked at Buffy for her reaction.She was listening intently and waiting for him to continue.  
  
"OK, and I was a little jealous." Angel said guiltily "I'm sorry Buffy but whenever anyone comes close to touching your heart I worry that you'll never need me again." He finished looking at his shoes.  
  
Buffy was quiet for a moment. She was choosing her words carefully as to not hurt Angel or start an argument.  
  
"Angel. What we had was special. I still love you. I always have and always will but it just isn't meant to be for us at this moment in time. I loved Spike yes, but it was a different kind of love. It didn't mean I ever stopped loving you or that it changed my love for you in any way. I was just able to love again. And your able to do it too." She said quietly.  
  
When Angel looked at her she smiled sadly. "Cordelia.Yes I know about it."  
  
"Did Wesley-" he started to say.  
  
"No." Buffy said quickly. "I saw the picture in your office. I looked at the two of you and just knew something was happening there."  
  
"It's not." Angel said "I mean it started to but then we got sucked into hell again and now I'm having a hard time dealing with her." He said before adding "And she's acting like she did in high school lately."  
  
"Maybe that's my fault by being here." Buffy said quietly."I'm sure she's scared and guilty over what happened while she was in a coma. My presence probably doesn't help."  
  
"I'm sure she'll get over it." Angel said "Are you coming back here then to stay?"  
  
Buffy hesitated before saying "I think I'm going to stay at Wesley's, Angel." before he could argue she rushed to say "We have a lot to do with our new plans and people to find and phone calls to make and..." She slowed down to say "I think I need him close, Angel. He's been where I am now. And I think he needs me too." She finished.  
  
Angel sighed. "I guess your right Buffy. I'm not happy about this. I still think you should come here, but I respect your decision."  
  
"Thank you Angel." Buffy said solemnly.   
  
"So....." Angel said as he looked for a safer topic. "What kind of plans? Apartment, job stuff? Cause you know I can always use you at Wolfram and Hart."  
  
"Actually Angel I think Wesley wanted to be the one to discuss this with you." Buffy said slowly." I won't be looking for a job though. I already have one if everything works out."  
  
"Buffy enough with the cryptic." Angel said exasperated "What's going on?"  
  
"Pardon the intrusion." Wesley said. "But that's what I came to discuss with you Angel." He said walking further into the lobby. "Buffy by all means tell him." Said Wesley with a hint of excitement in his voice.  
  
"It's the Council Angel." Buffy told him.At his blank look she sighed and continued."The Watchers Council. It was destroyed. Giles and the Watchers left decided on a better council so Giles is starting over. And with me and Faith as Cabinet members."  
  
"My God, Slayers on the Council? That's a great idea." He exclaimed."So why didn't you want to tell me?"  
  
Buffy looked at Wesley in a hint to finish. He cleared his throat before saying "Yes well. I have also agreed to work on starting the new Council with Mr. Giles and the girls. And I plan to remain there."He finished.  
  
Angel looked shocked. "You mean your not going to work for Wolfram and Hart?"  
  
"Angel I will of course be there whenever you need my help." Wesley said "But you now have an entire staff entirely devoted to doing the same job I've always had. This is important to me."  
  
Angel thought about how hurt Wesley must have been to be fired from the Council before. He never really said anything but looking back Angel saw why he drove himself so hard at the beginning to prove himself.  
  
"I'm not going to lie to you both." Angel said slowly "I'm bothered by this. Not just the Council either. I feel like I'm not needed by either of you anymore. It hurts."  
  
"Angel please don't feel that way." Buffy begged, her eyes swimming with tears. "This isn't a make Angel pay ploy."  
  
"Angel I'm sure we will need you more than ever now." Wesley said emotionally.  
  
"And how will I help when you guys go off to England?" Angel asked pointedly.  
  
"Oh my God we didn't tell you that part?" Buffy asked horrified."We're not going to England, Angel. The head office for the Council will be here in LA."  
  
Angel smiled finally. "Really? Here in LA?"  
  
"As of yet, yes." Wesley said proudly "This of course depends on if we can find a suitable location. You see Angel? We'll all still be here. Probably closer now."  
  
Buffy laughed "Yeah you'll probably want to rebuild Sunnydale just to get rid of us."  
  
"We will be discussing this with the entire group tomorrow." Wesley said. "There are still things that need taken care of."  
  
"Yeah a whole lot to take care of." Angel said drily. "Sure you know what your getting into Wes?"  
  
"Not a clue." Wesley said cheerfully. "but I look forward to it."  
  
"Amen to that." Buffy said in agreement.  
  
.........................................................  
  
OK the Angel/Wesley/Buffy thing is not done yet. I've still got some issues for them. Coming up. The Scoobies and AI hear about the Council. Fred talks to Xander. 


	13. So here's the plan

Chapter 13  
  
A big thanks to my reviewer (notice the singular here folks? Hint hint) I haven't gotten much of a response so I hope everyone is just peachy keen on where my story is heading. And blah blah (does anyone actually read these pompous authors notes?) Well, anyway on with the story!  
  
.........................................................  
  
Preview: The Scoobies and AI are told about the new Council. Fred and Xander talk.  
  
The next afternoon  
  
Hyperion lobby  
  
"So what do you think is going on?" Xander asked Willow and Kennedy.  
  
Willow shrugged "I hope it's nothing apocalyptic cause, hey, still recovering from the last one."  
  
"Well, it's gotta be important." Andrew said as he and Dawn joined them "Buffy and Wesley have been running around crazy and Faith and Giles have done nothing but make calls."  
  
"Calls to whom?" Wood asked as he and the rest of the Slayers entered the lobby.  
  
Dawn shrugged.   
  
"We don't know. Just that most of the people are English." When everyone looked at her she smiled sheepishly   
  
"I kinda tried to listen in when they were talking on speakerphone."  
  
"Hey Angel." Xander said as the AI group walked in."You know what this is about?"  
  
"It's nothing bad is it?" Gunn asked before Angel could answer Xander.  
  
"No, it's nothing bad." Angel assured the group. They all breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Just then Buffy, Faith, Wesley, and Giles came in carrying files and chattering excitedly. Giles was talking to someone on a cell phone and laughing. When he saw the group was assembled he quickly ended the call.  
  
"Hey guys!" Buffy said cheerfully to the group. "Wow, everybody's pretty punctual. What's the deal?"  
  
"Oh you know." Willow said jokingly. "Just dying of curiosity really. Tends to encourage being on time."  
  
"Yeah Buff. What's going on?" Xander asked.  
  
"Can everyone please sit?" Wesley asked.  
  
When everyone was seated comfortably he nodded to Giles. Giles cleared his throat before saying  
  
"Yes, Well that's my cue I believe. As you know all the potentials in the world are now actual Slayers."   
  
When everyone nodded he continued  
  
"Most of the former Potentials have had the benefit of working with both Slayers and a rudimentary training. However. The new girls have no training, and even no idea what is happening to them. Unfortunately the Council was destroyed and most of the Watchers murdered. There are only a handful left and no Council to tell them where to go or what to do."  
  
"This is fascinating Giles." Cordelia said in a bored voice."But why exactly should we care?"  
  
"We should care Cordelia," Wesley said jumping in to say,"because at this minute the Watchers left are on their way here. To LA."  
  
"Here?" Fred asked "Why?"  
  
"We are starting a new Council." Giles said before adding "a better Council."  
  
"But Giles." Willow gasped. "How?"  
  
"Quite easily really." Giles answered. "The Council was always prepared in case of disaster. All finances and resources are now ours to do with what we will."  
  
"Giles we hated the Council." Xander said heatedly. "They made your and Buffy's life hell."  
  
"Exactly Xander." Wesley said."Which is why Mr. Giles will now be overseeing things."  
  
"What the Council turned into was not something I was proud of." Giles said sadly. "The ideas were archaic and many times cruel. The Watchers considered the Slayer their tool. Not an equal or to be quite candid, their superior, which many times she was. The Council forgot about supporting the Slayer and tried to control her instead."  
  
Buffy nodded as well as Faith at this point.  
  
"This is why both Buffy and Faith will be cabinet members now in the Council." Wesley said proudly.  
  
The group looked stunned.  
  
"Slayers as Cabinet members?" Willow said slowly before a huge grin broke out over her face. "Buffy, Faith, your going to help be in charge of the Council!" she squealed before running over to embrace the girls.  
  
"We're.... moving then?" Dawn said sadly. "To England?" she looked at Andrew who looked crushed before turning to face Buffy. "We're just going to leave? Like that?"  
  
"No Dawnie." Buffy said comfortingly. "We're not going anywhere. Not anymore."  
  
"Well, hey that's great!" Xander said "But ummm how can that work if your going to be part of the Council?"  
  
"Because the Council is moving to LA." Giles said. "Travers is probably spinning in his grave, but we are forming the head office here, if suitable accommodations can be found."  
  
"Hey, me and Wes are all over that." Buffy said still smiling. "Those real-estate people don't stand a chance against us."  
  
Wesley chuckled "Yes well certainly not against YOU Buffy. You should have seen her." He told the rest of the group "One tried to interest us in a horrible place and Buffy had him backed against a wall and apologizing for trying to unload a shoddy property on her."  
  
"Hey Xander." Buffy said "There's something I wanted to ask you also."  
  
"I'll check out the properties you look at Buffy." he assured her "I'll tell you if anything is badly constructed."  
  
"No, that's not it Xan." Buffy said "This was a different thing."  
  
"Oh?" Xander said looking confused "What then?"  
  
Buffy looked at Giles who continued with "Actually Xander we wanted to ask you to also be a part of the Council."  
  
At Xanders shocked look Giles continued.  
  
"You've been the backbone of our group since the beginning. Caleb was right about one thing. You see. You see what needs to be done and how to do it. I've watched you become more than I ever could have dreamed. You never became cynical or jealous that you weren't the superpower of the group. You just pitched in and helped things get done. No matter the cost."  
  
Xander swallowed and took a deep breath before saying quietly "Thanks."  
  
Willow was filled with pride for her best friend and beaming at Giles for his words. Xander was always a hero to her but it was nice to see him get the recognition he deserved.  
  
Wesley looked at Principal Wood next "You are, from what I have been told, a disciplined and aggressive fighter. We wondered if you were interested in becoming Watcher to some of the Slayers already here?"  
  
"Well, since I am out of a job now I think I could be convinced." Wood said looking at Faith who just grinned back.  
  
"Wesley?" Cordelia said irritably "How do you plan on having time to help open a new Council and work at Wolfrom and Hart?"  
  
"I don't." Wesley said "I have already discussed this with Angel and even though I will, of course, always be there to help if needed, the Council will be my first priority."  
  
Cordelia turned to Angel "And you just agreed to that?" she said shrewly   
  
"Yes, Cordelia I did." Angel said quietly."I don't own Wesley. He is free to do whatever he wants to do. And I agree he is needed in the Council. He is after all a Watcher."  
  
"A fired Watcher." Cordelia said snippily   
  
Giles looked at Cordelia "Yes well who hasn't been fired from the Council a time or two?" He said dismissively.  
  
"Whatever. But-" Cordelia started to say before Buffy interupted her  
  
"But what Cordelia?" Buffy had her ready for battle look on her face. Her eyes dared Cordelia to say something stupid. Cordelia obviously didn't pay attention to the warning signs of a potentially pissed off Slayer because she continued  
  
"Oh so all of a sudden Buffy shows up and you start following her around like a puppy Wesley? Is that it? What exactly is going on with you two anyway?" She looked at Buffy who had loosened her body into a fighters stance that Cordelia was oblivious to as she kept on spouting her venom on the Slayer.   
  
"So what Buffy? You got tired of the old Angel can't be with me so you move on to the next available man? Guess your feelings for Spike weren't that strong after all were they?"  
  
Angel and Xander tried to stop the blonde Slayer but with the speed the Slayer is known for she evaded their grasp and picked Cordelia up and slapped her, sending her careening into the wall. She then grabbed her by the throat and said in the coldest voice any of the Scoobies had ever heard from her  
  
"Cordelia? You never learn do you? Listen up. Don't you ever insult me or any of the people I care about again. Don't ever speak Spike's name again. Your not good enough to even THINK about him. Your a miserable person who doesn't have enough brains to figure out why you are so miserable. Do you want me to tell you why you are?"  
  
Cordelia just glared at her and tried to say something but stopped when Buffy tightened her grip on her throat.  
  
"Now this is what's going to happen. I'm going to let go and you are going to stay as far away from me as possible. You are going to sit down and talk to Angel because that's really what this is all about. Your going to watch what you say to me and to the people I love and in return I'm going to not kill you."  
  
Buffy started to loosen her grip and Cordelia quickly jumped back. "You wouldn't kill me Buffy" she said smarting because the Slayer was right. "You don't kill humans."  
  
"But Cordelia." Buffy said sweetly. "Your not totally human are you?"  
  
The group all sat rooted in their places as they watched the two women. Cordelia was supposed to be some kind of Champion but Buffy was more than that and everyone in the room knew that and prayed that, for once, Cordelia would keep her mouth shut.  
  
"Buffy-" Angel said torn. He was disgusted with Cordelia's jealousy and actions but he also felt guilty that he helped add to it since Buffy came. Whenever Cordelia tried to talk to him lately he was thinking about Buffy. He knew it hurt her, but Buffy had his heart. Whenever she was around she took up his whole being. Cordelia was in his heart too but those feelings were so new it was easy to brush them aside and listen to the demon inside him howl for Buffy, his soul mate. He was angry with Cordy too, he realized at that moment. Even though she was taken over by a demon he still was revolted that she slept with his son, well not his son anymore, and almost made him Angelus forever. Yeah, they really needed to talk. If Buffy didn't kill her first which was kinda looking likely if he didn't break this up.  
  
" Buffy you have every right to be upset." Angel said sincerely "But a lot of this is my fault. Let me try to work it out."  
  
Buffy looked away from Cordelia to Angel and nodded. She shot Cordelia the look that made demons start sniveling and promising to be good before walking away and taking Wesleys hand.  
  
"So" She said brightly "Anyone feel like lunch?"  
  
Lorne spoke up quickly "I know a great place close to here. We can walk. Everyone in?" Lorne decided to offer the Slayer the benefit of his wisdom that moment   
  
"Hey also there's a beautiful building near there you might be interested in. We can stop and look if you want?"  
  
Lorne tried to figure out in that second why he was helping the girl he barely new who just almost beat down the girl he thought of as a friend. "I guess I'm still bitter she tried to kill me." He thought.  
  
"Sounds good." Gunn said "We'll all? Shall we?"  
  
With that everyone practically ran out of the hotel leaving Cordy and Angel alone.  
  
Fred noticed Xander was not going with the group but walking aimlessly away from the group. She ran to catch up.  
  
"Xander?" she asked hesitantly "Did you want to be alone?"  
  
"Oh no" Xander said "Just thinking."  
  
"About the job offer?" Fred asked  
  
"Well kind of." Xander said "I'm still kind of in shock over that."  
  
"Are you going to take it?" Fred asked. "I think you'd be great on the Council."  
  
"I guess I am" Xander said surprised "I didn't ever imagine ME a Council member." He frowned.  
  
"If this is a good thing why do you look so unhappy?" Fred asked, noticing his expression.  
  
"It's just, Anya didn't get to see it." he said softly. "When I didn't marry her it was because I thought I'd never really be anything and I would ruin her life you know?"  
  
When Fred nodded he continued;  
  
"But now... things are happening. And even though we broke up I just wish she could be here to see it and listen to her harp on the fact I didn't ask what my salary is going to be."  
  
" You have all lost so much." Fred said softly. "I forget how lucky I am. That the people I love made it through an apocalypse and we are all still alive. Xander answer me this, did Anya love you because of what you did?"  
  
Xander thought a minute "No" he said surprised "She loved me when I delivered pizza and lived in my parents basement."  
  
"Did she love the fact you helped Buffy fight?" She asked gently.  
  
"No. She actually used to get mad when I did. She said I was going to get hurt and that I should let Buffy and the people with super powers fight the battles." He said smiling.  
  
"So she loved you regardless of what you did or didn't do?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess she did." Xander said thoughtfully.  
  
"You shouldn't feel guilty that your here and she's not." Fred said "I'm sure she would be happy for you no matter what you decided to do."  
  
"Yeah I guess she would." Xander agreed." She was always different from anyone else."  
  
"She sounds like an amazing person. I wish I could have met her." Fred said. "From what I've heard about her she could help me triple my interest earning and tell me about every kind of demon without any effort."  
  
Xander laughed. "Yeah when it came to money she could work miracles."  
  
Xander looked at Fred and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Thanks" he said. "Now I'm going to blush and start stammering if that's OK with you."  
  
"Fine. I think I'm gonna beat you there though." Fred said laughing and pointing at her already red cheeks.  
  
"How about some ice cream to cool down?" Xander said charmingly. "I'm told ice cream can cure anything from mortal wounds to embarrassing awkward moments."  
  
"Well, only mint chocolate chip can do that." Fred said."But maybe we should go get some just in case."  
  
"It's a plan." Xander said as they started walking down the street.  
  
"You know?" Fred said "I always thought taco's were the answer to the worlds problems."  
  
"I think I'm really going to like you Fred." Xander said "Finally someone who understands me."  
  
With that they laughed and continued on their way laughing.  
  
.........................................................  
  
  
  
OK that's it. Hope everyone liked it. Next chapter: Angel and Cordy talk and Buffy and Wesley talk. 


	14. So what's the deal?

Chapter 14 (Are we there already?)  
  
First of all thanks to Artemis, Tolbert, and SonnyAngel my loyal reviewers! I had a rather nasty Email about my story so I wanted to say this. My story is just that. A story. I love the characters on both Buffy and Angel and I like to play with them. I do not hate Angel partly because he is a fictional character and partly because, well I guess there is only the first reason. I just like to play with him. I know Spike is coming on Angel next season and that's just great but bear in mind in my fictional story (Notice the fictional) there is no season of either BTVS or Angel. There is just this story. Thank you for the reviews though. Even the hate ones. I take criticism well don't worry. And for those who have been so encouraging a double thanks to you. I won't go off and leave the story hanging. It irritates me when people do that to me so I won't do that to anyone else! Now on with the story!  
  
.........................................................  
  
Preview: Angel and Cordelia talk and Buffy and Wesley go hunting. Real-estate wise I mean.  
  
The Hyperion  
  
Angel just stared at Cordelia. She was rubbing her neck where the Slayer had grabbed her and wondering if she left bruises. Angel felt his demon still howling to rip into Cordelia but pushed it down and tried to talk calmly.  
  
"Cordelia." He said in an even tone that amazed himself."What just happened?"  
  
"Isn't that obvious?" Cordy said not looking at him "Your ex just attacked me. And you did nothing to stop her."  
  
"No, I didn't." Angel said sharply "Because you deserved it. For a minute I didn't even think I knew you. After all Buffy has been through in the past couple of months, the first thing she is excited about and happy about and you try to shred her."  
  
"Oh of course Angel!" Cordelia said screeching "It's all my fault I rained on Saint Buffy's parade. Let me tell you something Angel, Buffy has you blinded. She always has. You think precious little Buffy needs you anymore? Ha. If you haven't noticed you've been replaced. By Wesley of all people! I know he's pathetic but geeze Angel, do you have to be pathetic with him?"  
  
Angel stared at the girl he thought he might have loved. He wanted to cover his ears to block out the words that were ripping every loving feeling he ever had about her to pieces. This wasn't the Cordy he thought he knew. This was a stranger.  
  
"you want to know what's pathetic Cordelia?" Angel said for once losing the gentle voice he used with her. "A girl who owes her life to someone many times over and no matter what she does or becomes, she is still consumed with so much jealosy, she makes a complete fool of herself whenever that girl is around."  
  
"I'm not jealous of her." Cordelia said shocked that Angel was talking like this to her. "I just am not going to play her game of her being the worlds hope in everything she does."  
  
"She IS the worlds hope most of the time Cordelia." Angel said bitingly "Haven't you figured that out after all these years? While you were judging people for the friends they hung out with she was fighting to save people like you. At this moment I think she was wasting her time."  
  
"Once again you defend her." Cordelia said darkly "She's probably off screwing someone who is supposed to be your friend and yet your still defending her."  
  
"I guess instead of screwing a friend of mine she could be trying to kill one, like you did. Or maybe she could be off screwing, Oh lets see, my son?" Angel said barely holding back his vamp face.  
  
"Like I meant to try to kill Lorne!" Cordelia screamed at him.  
  
"Well the knife was pretty convincing don't you think?" Angel hollered back.  
  
"So you blame me for evil taking over my body?" Cordelia shot back "That's fair."  
  
Angel sighed. "Yeah Cordy I guess I do somewhat blame you. I know in my mind it wasn't your fault but deep   
  
down ....I can't help it."  
  
"so what do we do?" Cordelia asked.  
  
"I don't know. Theres something else but you won't remember it." Angel said sadly.  
  
"Angel I know." Cordelia said.When Angel looked at her she said softly "Conner."  
  
"How?" Said Angel stunned. "The spell-"  
  
"The spell didn't work on me when I was in a coma Angel" Cordelia said interrupting him. "I slept with your son and you can't forgive me."  
  
"I'm sorry Cordelia." Angel said truthfully "I can't. Not yet anyway."  
  
"So I guess were stuck huh" Cordelia said. "Angel I know you can't forgive yet. I could tell the minute I woke up and saw you. When Buffy came here I new what little I had left of you was gone the minute she walked in. Or was carried in." She corrected. "Whatever, anyway, I blame her for being what she is to you. And not just to you. To everyone. Now she has Wesley and Fred and Gunn and even Lorne supporting her. What about me? They just look at me like I'm going to crazy and try to kill them again."  
  
Angel didn't know what to say.Cordelia was right. Things were changing. The group needed to follow a hero, it's how they were. Running Wolfram and Hart wasn't a hero's gig. They would naturally turn to Buffy and the Scoobies for that spark they have. He pitied Cordelia in that minute. She went to a dark place and no one was sure she was totally back. Of course they would be wary of her.  
  
"Don't you dare pity me Angel!" Cordelia said correctly reading the look on his face.   
  
"I'm sorry" Angel said softly "I'm so sorry."  
  
Cordelia turned and ran away from the look she couldn't stand to see on Angel's face. Angel watched her leave knowing there was nothing he could do to help.  
  
"We help the helpless." He muttered "What a load of crap."  
  
........................................................  
  
Meanwhile Buffy and Wesley had gotten directions from Lorne on where the building was that he thought they would like. When they pulled up Buffy sucked in her breath.  
  
"It's beautiful." She said softly "I can't believe that this is here in LA."  
  
Wesley had also stopped and stared at the building in awe. "It's amazing. Even better than the hotel."  
  
They stared at the three story brick building with stained glass still in the windows and the front porch surrounded by flowers and a little garden off to the side with several benches flanking a fountain featuring a little nymph with a teasing grin on his face.  
  
"Look at all the room just outside!" Buffy exclaimed "we could have a soccer game and still have room for 100 spectators"  
  
"Don't get your hopes up Buffy." Wesley said, just as enchanted with the place, but trying to conceal it. "It may be a disaster inside."  
  
As if on cue a perky young lady came outside and introduced herself as the real-estate broker.  
  
"I'm amazed you heard about this place already." She said sweetly "It's not even on the market yet."  
  
"Yes, a friend told us about this place." Wesley said "He makes it his business to know everything going on that others have no idea about."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you and your wife are going to love it." She said before both Wesley and Buffy stammered that they weren't married.  
  
"Just friends and business partners." Wesley said quickly.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry!" the girl apologized "When I saw that you both had the same home phone I just assumed. Gosh that must happen a lot doesn't it?"  
  
"Of course." Buffy answered quickly, anxious to see the inside.  
  
"Well, come on inside." The woman said opening the oak door," This is not a typical house for California as you probably already noted."  
  
"Yes, it was quite shocking to see it at first." Wesley said charmingly.  
  
"Well, the family that owned it were English and I guess once they left they missed England so much they built the exact same home they had there." The woman said smiling.  
  
"Don't tell him that!" Buffy said gesturing to Wesley "He already thinks his homeland is the be all to end all."  
  
The women giggled as Wesley pretended to be offended.  
  
"Now this is what I think the best room in the house." The woman aid opening two doors that opened into one large doorway.  
  
"Wesley and Buffy stood transfixed. The room was a library room of some sort. Bookcases lined two walls from floor to ceiling and wooden ladders with iron wheels were attached for easy access to the highest shelf. The ceiling was in a dome shape and shone with paintings of the Greek Gods frolicking on Mount Olympus. The room was dominated by a large oak table that could easily seat 20 people and stacks of research material.  
  
"The table of course stays." The agent said "I can't imagine how anyone would be able to get it out without ruining it."  
  
"Wesley." Buffy said as she turned to face him with her eyes shining "This is perfect. More than perfect."  
  
Wesley could barely contain his excitement either. He wanted to run from room to room and see everything like he was a child.  
  
"I must concur with you Buffy.It's magnificent." He said trying to look and see everything.  
  
"Who is that?" Buffy asked noticing a portrait of an older man with laughing eyes and a warm smile.  
  
"That was the man who built this house." the agent said "Samuel James Richardson was his name."  
  
"I feel like he's smiling right at me." Buffy said enchanted by the kindness in his face.  
  
"how many rooms does this place have?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Well theres 15 bedrooms upstairs. All are equipped with everything modern I assure you. There are 5 bathrooms, also modernized. There is two sitting rooms, a billiard room, a den and a ballroom all on the first floor." The agent informed them. "The kitchen has been renovated with all the modern marvels but it still retains the feel of the house despite the dishwasher."  
  
"this place has a ballroom?" Buffy asked excitedly.  
  
"Planning a dance?" Wesley joked  
  
"Nope, just a large area perfect for training." Buffy said grinning "Angels is OK but kinda small I think."  
  
"if you don't mind me asking, what kind of training?" The woman asked curiously.  
  
"Oh I teach self defense." Buffy said quickly.  
  
"I took a class like that at the Y." The woman said. "It was really useful living in LA."  
  
"Yes, you never know what's going to come at you here in LA." Wesley said while holding back a smile.  
  
"Well, shall we see the rest of the house?" The woman asked cheerfully.  
  
Buffy and Wesley nodded and continued on the tour.  
  
.........................................................  
  
"I want it!" Buffy said an hour later. "What do we need to do?"  
  
The woman hesitated before she continued  
  
"Well theres one thing that's kind of strange. The family was worried about people that may not appreciate the home and love it as much as them."  
  
When Buffy and Wesley looked at her quizzically she held out what appeared to be a wooden box.  
  
"The original owner said he saw the people who would end up owning the house and that only they could open the box. I've shown this place to several people and couldn't sell it to them because of this clause."  
  
Wesley and Buffy looked at the box. It had writings on it and symbols that covered the iron lock.  
  
"Wes?" can you read this?" Buffy asked worriedly.  
  
"It appears to be a mixture of early Sumerian and much later Greek symbols. When he touched the box he saw the Greek iron symbols moved to line up with the writing.Wesley smiled  
  
"It's ingenious really. You have to move the older Sumerian and line it up with the newer Greek meanings I believe."  
  
"So it's like respecting the old but incorporating what's new?" Buffy said softly "What a wise man. Can you do it?"  
  
Wesley was already moving the iron pieces. For a full minute Buffy and the agent stared on in awe as seemingly different pieces melted together to form a key. With a smile of triumph Wesley turned the key. The box opened and inside was a letter.It was old and on parchment but still in excellent shape. Wesley gently picked up the paper and read it out loud.  
  
"If you are reading this then you are the people I dreamed about that will eventually own my wonderful home. It was more than a home to me you see. It was a symbol. A symbol of love, of family, of laughing in the face of opposition of those who said things couldn't get done or that I'd fail. I saw you in my dream and had to make sure this home was protected until the time came for you to own it. It is with a humble heart and also a heart filled with joy that I bequeath my own Mount Olympus to you. I know you'll fill it with friendship, loyalty, and   
  
above all love. May your lives be filled with all the joy mine has been.   
  
Samuel James Richardson  
  
Buffy and Wesley looked at each other in awe.  
  
"First thing were doing." Buffy said " Is framing that and hanging it right next to his portrait."  
  
Wesley nodded still a bit overwhelmed to respond. Eventually he turned to the agent who was smiling and wiping tears away.  
  
"So how much is this place going to cost us?" He asked.  
  
"Funny you should ask that?" The woman said  
  
Buffy and Wesley froze. Their first thoughts were that the woman was going to say they couldn't have it. Her first words almost confirmed their fears.  
  
"There is no price on the property."  
  
Buffy's face fell before the woman continued.  
  
"The terms of the sale were just what you've already done. The house is yours. If you want it of course."  
  
Buffy and Wesley stared at her in shock before it sunk in.  
  
"It's ours, it's ours." Buffy's mind kept repeating before with a shout of joy she hugged Wesley and kissed him soundly. Both of them blushed and then smiled and hugged again.  
  
"It's ours. It's really ours." Wesley whispered in her ear.  
  
After that it was just some simple paperwork and before they knew it, they closed a deal on the house. Before leaving to tell the others Buffy turned to the portrait of Samuel James Richardson.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered to the kindly man before leaving.  
  
His eyes still smiled at her as she left the room.  
  
.........................................................  
  
OK I hope this chapter wasn't too sappy. I was intrigued with the idea of a place that had a bit of England to it but also one the Powers may have had a hand in picking for the new Council. Coming up. The group hears about the place and decisions are made. 


	15. Decision time

Chapter 15  
  
No notes this time. Just as always a thank you for reviews and suggestions.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Preview: It's decision making time for the group. In more ways than one. Also a first kiss.  
  
Once again the group was assembled in the lobby of the Hyperion. Buffy was practically dancing around the room with a smiling Giles and Wesley looking on. Both Angel and Cordelia were conspicuously absent.  
  
"Man guys." Buffy said gleefully "Wait till you see it. It's huge! And homey at the same time. And there's this portrait of the guy who built the place. It's almost like I could FEEL him smiling at me." She rattled on.  
  
"Woah Buffy." Xander said, secretly ecstatic Buffy was so happy, "How many cappuccino's did you have today?"  
  
"Are you kidding?" Buffy said "We didn't have time. Right afterwards I made Wesley bring us back and so, here we are!"  
  
"This owner," Giles asked suddenly, "what was his name again?"  
  
"A Samuel James Richardson." Wesley informed Giles. "Have you ever heard of him?"  
  
Giles thought for a minute   
  
"No, it doesn't stand out. Perhaps we can research him later. Anyone with the knowledge to design that box has to have some kind of information about him somewhere though."  
  
"This is like a Rubixs cube for geniuses." Xander said looking at the box. "how did you figure it out Wes?"  
  
"Actually it was something the agent said." Wesley answered him. "She was talking about how the modernization's in the house in no way ruin the look that the house was originally aiming for. Buffy said it also. A perfect blending of the old with the new."  
  
"Well, in any case." Lorne said "You have a nifty little knickknack to put in the new house."  
  
Willow looked up from the letter "He said he saw you in a dream. I wonder if the powers sent him that vision or he was a seer."   
  
"Perhaps a little of both." Fred said. "I think it's nice that the powers would preserve something for the new Council."  
  
"Speaking of the Council," Faith said suddenly "I think it may be decision time."  
  
Everyone looked at her and then each other before Gunn sighed  
  
"Is it that time already?"  
  
Giles chuckled "Yes I'm afraid so. Robin? Have you made a decision about our offer to train the girls?"  
  
Robin looked at Faith before responding "Yeah I thought about it. I'm in."  
  
Buffy smiled "Good." Before turning to Xander "How about you?"  
  
Xander hesitated before saying slowly "I was a bit thrown before, you know with the suddenness. I couldn't figure it out. Then I realized why I was holding back. It wasn't that I was unsure of myself. It was Anya. I miss her and I wish she could be here and make some inappropriate comment about how I should get a raise every 3 months."  
  
At this the Scoobies chuckled before he continued.  
  
"I felt guilty about all this good coming to me when she wasn't here to see it. Luckily I talked to Fred. She pointed out that even when I lived at home and worked minimum wage jobs Anya still loved me. She never worried I wouldn't turn out to be someone extraordinary. To her I always was. So to cut this short before I turn into Buffy with speeches I say yes. I'd love to work with my best friends and help new girls become better Slayers."  
  
Everyone was quiet after that unusual speech from Xander.  
  
"There are still a few things we didn't get the chance to cover in the last meeting." Giles said. "Willow, the Coven has agreed to help find the girls so you won't be needed for that."  
  
Willow nodded trying to hide the hurt that she wasn't needed "of course Giles. I mean the coven did a great job finding the potentials so I'm not really needed for that.I understand."  
  
Giles realized he hurt her feelings and quickly tried to repair them "What I meant Willow is that now we don't have to waste you looking for Slayers when there are so many other things we need you for."  
  
Willow slowly smiled "Like what?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, my contacts are rumbling about new areas of mystical convergence's that need to be closed." Giles said consulting his notes. A Slayer alone can't do it. The use of magic is needed and quite honestly a lot of it. Also I talked to Angel and he would like to borrow you for a few things at the new company. If that is fine with you of course."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I can handle that." Willow said, pleased to be needed.  
  
"Now, our new Slayers." Wesley said looking at the girls. Those of you who are still in school need to get back there. You will be starting your formal training as soon as the Watchers arrive. Some of you I'm sure, are eager to get home. This we understand. A Watcher, providing there are enough, will accompany you and introduce you to your lessons and training."  
  
Buffy decided to jump in at that point. "Listen up guys, life will be a lot different for you now. Trust me. Having to go through school is hard enough but to do it as a Slayer makes it ten times harder. Especially when there is no one to help and understand you. If you want to go home I completely understand and I'm glad you have people to return to. But for those who want the security of a bunch of Slayers I'm making the offer to stay."   
  
The girls all stared at her until Rona asked "But for those underage girls, how would they be able to?"  
  
Buffy looked at Wesley before replying "Wes and I discussed that. We're not about to put a sign up that says Watchers Council here, demons please try to kill us. Several if not most of the Watchers have teaching degree's. The Council, from the outside, will look like a private school. I won't tell you how hard it was patrolling all night and trying to make my first class after a half an hour of sleep. For those that want to stay we have a place and you are all wanted. It's your decision."  
  
Lorne piped up, "You know the sad thing is with the state of public schools the girls will probably get a better education."  
  
"Yeah, how many schools can offer Sumerion as a second language." Dawn said dryly.  
  
"What about Dawn?" Andrew asked. "What's her role going to be?"  
  
"I'm the sister Andrew." Dawn said a little bitterly. "I don't have a job. Besides I'm still in school."  
  
"Well, that's another thing." Giles said making Dawn and Buffy both look at him.  
  
"What? What is?" Buffy said suspiciously.  
  
"I'm sorry Buffy, I should have discussed it with you before but I would like Dawn to study with both myself and Willow, providing Willow is agreeable of course." Giles said.  
  
"Of course I am." Willow said quickly "But what am I supposed to be teaching her?"  
  
"Dawn was made up of pure energy. She was energy but not power. I think with both myself and Willow teaching her she could be a powerful force in our fight against darkness." Giles finished.  
  
Dawn looked stunned. They were going to teach her? They were going to let her help? No way was Buffy going to agree with this!  
  
"You may be right Giles." Buffy said slowly  
  
"But?" Dawn asked.  
  
"But nothing." Buffy said shocking her "I'll agree as long as you keep up with school and promise to continue spending some time away from all of this. I want you to have some non-evil time to do things that girls your age do."  
  
"It's a deal." Dawn said delightedly " Thank you Giles! I won't disappoint you."  
  
"That's one thing I know you won't do." Giles said affectionately to the now young woman.  
  
Andrew was grinning from ear to ear for Dawn. She gave him a big hug and they started whispering excitedly before Giles got Andrews attention.  
  
"Now we come to you Andrew." Giles said.  
  
"Oh hey don't worry." Andrew said quickly "I put in some applications online and as soon as possible I'll find an apartment. I have some money saved, I just need some help telling me what neighborhoods are good or bad news."  
  
"Actually Andrew I think you can stop looking for a job." Giles said. "I can hardly believe I'm saying this, but you proved yourself to us in the battle. You stood up to the First and protected the girls from it's plan for them. I would like to offer you a job on our research team."  
  
Andrew looked stunned and for once had nothing to say. He made several attempts to speak and then gave up and simply nodded.  
  
Giles nodded briskly before saying "Good. Now, since new revelations have been made I will of course not expect an answer until the Slayers have thought about what they want to do and talked to any family members."  
  
Wesley cleared his throat. "Actually there is one more thing."   
  
He looked at the members of AI before directing his attention to them.  
  
"I just wanted to add that if you all have time to spare from the new company we would be appreciative of any help you could offer to the new Slayers. We have worked together and had our ups and downs but we remained a family. I don't want that to end even though we won't be working together every day. I'm sure Mr. Giles, Buffy, Faith and the rest of us here hope you have no problems come up that you cannot handle but I know that should that happen, we will all come running."  
  
"Definitely." Faith said as the Scoobies nodded.  
  
A group of men and women walked into the lobby at that moment. One woman said hesitantly  
  
"So sorry to interrupt but we're looking for Rupert Giles."  
  
Giles stood up "Thats me. Your Felice I assume?"  
  
The woman nodded.  
  
"It's very nice to finally meet you." He turned to the group "Everyone, these are some of the Watchers."  
  
Introductions were made and the group started filling in the new arrivals on everything that had been happening since the First was defeated. The Watchers said they had rooms at a local hotel and plans were made to accompany them and the research materials to the new Council headquarters. Several members offered to show the Watchers around to familiarize them with LA which they gladly accepted. Gunn stared at one of the woman Watchers and quickly offered to accompany her and several others to dinner. The group broke apart, Wesley and Buffy to Wesleys apartment, and everyone else to go with various Watchers. Giles decided to go with Dobbs, a friend of his from the old Council, to go and start inventorying ancient texts that survived the Firsts attacks. After everyone had gone only Dawn and Andrew remained. They wandered out to the courtyard enjoying the nights breeze.  
  
"Am I the only one overwhelmed?" Andrew asked her.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." Dawn said with a smile. "It's just so much to take in. Studying with Giles and Willow, being something more than Buffy's little sister, it's kind of scary." She admitted.  
  
"But exciting right?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Very. Umm Andrew?" Dawn said hesitantly "I just wanted to say how glad I am that your going to be with us."  
  
"Yeah and this time not tied to a chair for most of it hopefully." Andrew joked.  
  
"Consider it a learning experience." Dawn said "We've all been tied or chained to something at one point. It's like an initiation thing I guess."  
  
Andrew laughed before getting serious and saying to Dawn "I'm glad I'll be working with you. Even though there was the whole apocalypse thing, being around you and Buffy and the group has been the happiest of my life so far. Especially getting to know you. That's been the best part."  
  
Dawn was flattered "Yeah it's been nice these past couple of days. I feel like I'm not just Dawn around you, you know, not a Slayer, not anyone important. I feel special around you. Thank you Andrew."  
  
Andrew looked at her before leaning in and gently kissing her. He pulled back and looked at Dawn as if he was waiting for her to hit him. She smiled and pulled him back into another kiss. As the sun went down they stayed in the courtyard, holding hands and laughing softly at nothing.  
  
.........................................................  
  
I know this one got a bit boring but please stick with me.I promise the next chapter will get better. Expect a rumble between Cordelia and Buffy. (What you thought their fight was over?) 


	16. Now you've gone to far

Chapter 16  
  
I've received some lovely Emails and I wanted to thank everyone for them. I never thought I'd turn into a review junky but I'm feeling the pull. (Is there a support group for that?) As always I own nothing. I truly wish I did but fate didn't hand me Joss's card (dammit)  
  
........................................................  
  
Preview: It's not a good day for Cordy. It's a good day for a Buffy/Cordy catfight though!  
  
Cordelia was seething. She was sitting with Fred and Gunn and all they had to talk about was the Council, the Watchers,Wesley, and of course, Buffy.  
  
"Guys" She said interrupting Fred's description of Buffy's fabulous new belt that Wesley picked out for her with, "Can we talk about something other than the Sunnydale group?"  
  
"Oh sorry Cordelia." Fred said, "It's just so exciting!"  
  
"What's the deal with you and Buffy anyway?" Gunn asked suddenly.  
  
"I don't have a deal with Buffy." Cordy said testily. "I just don't like her."  
  
"Yeah I can see that." Gunn said thoughtfully. "I mean she's beautiful, strong, really sweet, got great friends, and plus, the whole she was Angels soulmate thing."  
  
"Gee thank you Gunn." Cordy said sarcastically "So she roped you in too huh?"  
  
"Nope, no rope." Gunn said "I guess seeing her kick a little ass in those flashbacks got to me."  
  
Fred looked torn between being loyal to Cordy and defending Buffy. The fact that Xander told her a lot more about Buffy was swaying her to Buffy's side.Plus she had been so open and nice to her while Fred couldn't figure out what was wrong with Cordy.  
  
"Cordelia." She said softly but firmly,"I understand you don't like her but we do. I don't think she planned to cause trouble between anyone. She reminds us a lot of Angel. You know, the whole hero thing. It's easy to follow her. And fun."  
  
When Cordy started to look angry Gunn tried to change the subject. Unfortunately he picked another sore subject.  
  
"So where's Angel today?" he asked quickly. "At the office?"  
  
"Lorne said that Angel mentioned he was going there. I don't know,I didn't talk to him." She said sullenly.  
  
"Oh." Both Fred and Gunn said as they desperately searched for a new topic.  
  
They were rescued from an awkward silence by Xander and Wesley who came in chatting about the woodwork in the new Council.  
  
"Xander!" Fred said happily "You're back already?"  
  
"Hey we planned an early lunch." he replied looking at his watch. "I think we'll have to skip the early and just have lunch."  
  
Fred smiled "So we will. Where have you two been?"  
  
Wes answered "We had a meeting with both new Watchers and Slayers so they could all meet and see the new house."  
  
"How did it go?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Quite well actually." Wesley said "We left them discussing the training routine Buffy have them doing."  
  
"Where is everyone else?" Gunn asked.  
  
Xander started." Buffy is with Dawn upstairs, Willow is with Lorne at Wolfram and Hart, and Andrew and Giles are with Angel doing something of which I have no idea."  
  
Cordelia looked up quickly "Angel's with Giles?"  
  
Not understanding what the deal with Cordelia was, Xander said "Yeah, he's supposed to meet Buffy here in a few minutes. Is that right Wes?"  
  
"Yes, I gave Buffy some papers I wanted Angel to look over. I'd meet him myself but I'm off to meet Willow at the law firm." He looked at the group "Would anyone like a ride?"  
  
Gunn looked up "Yeah, that would be great. I loaned Faith my ride."  
  
"Good Lord." Wesley choked "you've never driven with her obviously."  
  
"No. Why?" Gunn asked suddenly afraid.  
  
Wesley just chuckled and started towards the door. Gunn quickly ran after him saying  
  
"C'mon Wes. What did you mean by that?"  
  
Fred and Xander giggled as Cordelia, bored with Wesley and Gunn, turned to observe the two of them laughing.  
  
"Oh great" Cordelia thought "Just what I want. My friend falling for a Sunnydale reject. And worse, one I dated."  
  
"Hey Cordy we were going to lunch" Fred said "Did you want to come?"  
  
Cordelia just raised her eyebrows in disdain "Are you kidding? Xander and I spent enough time together in high school to last a lifetime."  
  
Xander, surprised by Cordelia's rudeness to him, said back "There's the Cordelia I knew and despised. Welcome back."  
  
Fred hurriedly pulled Xander towards the door shooting a confused look at Cordelia for her rudeness. Cordelia was left alone in the lobby.  
  
Fred started questioning Xander when they got outside.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked "I've never seen Cordy be as rude as she's been the past couple of days."  
  
Xander measured his words carefully before relying "Well Cordelia and us from Sunnydale have a slight history."  
  
"I've heard a little about it. Didn't the two of you date in high school?"  
  
Xander sighed. "Yes, we did. We despised each other for a long time and then one day we started kissing. After a few problems, I was not popular, rich or otherwise acceptable to date Cordelia Chase, we started dating." Xander broke off in deep thought and then started laughing.  
  
"What?" Fred asked.  
  
"I just realized something." Xander said "If it wasn't for Cordelia, I never would have met Anya."  
  
"Why? I mean if you both lived in the same town?" Fred asked not knowing the full history.  
  
"No see, I kinda cheated on Cordelia." Xander said sheepishly. At Fred's shocked look he continued   
  
"With Willow."  
  
"But, but, isn't Willow gay?" Fred asked. She felt like her head was reeling.  
  
"Not then. See, long story short. Cordy and Oz came to rescue us, Oz was Willows boyfriend at the time, and saw us making out. We were kidnapped." He added "Anyway, Cordelia was angry and hurt so Anya, she was a vengeance demon then named Anyanka, came and granted Cordy a wish. Well, it didn't work and Anya lost her demon powers so she was stuck in Sunnydale.Are you confused yet?"  
  
"I think I got it now." Fred said slowly. "That's kind of... strange."  
  
"Well that was life on the Hellmouth." Xander said cheerfully.   
  
.........................................................  
  
Cordy was sitting on the second floor of the lobby watching Buffy and Angel talk. She watched Buffy smile and laugh and flit around the room and how Angel's eyes followed her every move.  
  
"It's not fair." She thought. "I should be the one down there talking to Angel like that. I'm the one he's talked to the past 3 years. Not Buffy. Buffy doesn't even care. She is all over Wesley for some reason. She had the offer to stay here but she stayed with him. Ha. Angel actually believes they are just friends. Friends don't constantly act the way they do.Lovers do. Even if they aren't lovers yet they will be. You don't have to be a vision girl to see that. Look at Angel. He still thinks she's his soulmate. Buffy isn't the sweet girl he thinks she is. She knew before she came out of her coma what was going on here. That Angel loved me. We had some things to work out but we would have if she hadn't shown up. It was her fault Angel yelled at me and talked that way to me. It's her fault."  
  
Cordelia continued watching as Angel left with the paperwork. Buffy sat down and wrote a few notes humming to herself. Cordelia grew even more angry  
  
"Why is she just making herself at home?" She thought angrily "she doesn't belong here."  
  
She started walking down the stairs to tell Buffy what she thought of her. Buffy hearing the noise looked up at her.  
  
"Oh hey Cordelia, Angel just left. He had to go make copies of Wesleys papers." she said.  
  
"Oh?" Cordelia said frostily "I don't remember asking where Angel was?"  
  
"Oh sorry." Buffy said genuinely surprised. "You looked around like you were expecting him. Sorry."  
  
"Are you?" Cordelia asked sharply "Sorry" she said at Buffy's look of confusion.  
  
"Are we talking about the same thing Cordelia?" Buffy asked carefully, wary of the look in Cordelia's eyes.  
  
"Let's see, You come in here, take MY friends and make them think your just so wonderful when we both know you aren't, you play with Angels old feelings of loving you while sleeping with Wesley, you get your friends into Angels new company and convince him that they can help him, what do you think?"  
  
Buffy's friendly expression died at the beginning of Cordelia's rant. By the end she was livid.  
  
"Gee how typical Cordelia." Buffy said coldly "As usual you make a mess of your ownlife and try to blame it on someone else. Give it up. It's not my fault you tried to kill your friends, it's not my fault they are wary of you, it's CERTAINLY not my fault Angel is disgusted by the memory of you sleeping with his son."  
  
At Cordy's angry look she continued  
  
"Yes he told me about it."  
  
With a cry of rage Cordelia slapped the Buffy. Buffy didn't even stumble. She stood her ground and looked Cordelia in the eye.  
  
"Did that make you feel better?" she asked archly.  
  
Cordelia moved again to try to hit her again. Buffy dodged her fists and moved behind her, shoving her away. She continued talking  
  
"Guess not. I'm sorry your friends don't trust you anymore." She said still dodging Cordelia's blows  
  
"I'm really sorry you cant see past your own hurt to see theirs." she finished.  
  
Cordelia kept coming at her. Angel and Giles walked into the lobby and stared at the two women, Cordelia throwing punches and Buffy dodging them but not throwing any herself. Dawn hearing the noise, ran downstairs and gasped. She tried to get in between Buffy and Cordelia hoping Cordelia would stop. Cordelia looked at her.  
  
"Oh look, another Summers brat." She said.  
  
She moved in and threw Dawn aside causing her to hit her head on the side of the desk. Dawn slumped over as blood started spilling over her face and onto the floor. Buffy cried out as Dawn fell and laid there unconscious. She then turned to Cordelia.  
  
"You know what? You want to blame me for your own problems that's fine. I couldn't care less. But you just signed your own death warrant by touching my sister."  
  
"Still gotta be the hero don't you Buffy?" Cordelia said enraged " I know better, I know your just a tramp that couldn't even hang on to Spike for heavens sakes."  
  
Cordelia had more to say but was cut off by an uppercut to the face.She flew back 4 feet. Buffy hadn't released her Slayer strength on her before but she wasn't holding back now. Dawn was hurt. Cordelia would be hurt too. She vaulted lightly over the desk to land in front of Cordelia. She hit her with a full roundhouse to the face and then grabbed her by the hair and threw her back into the wall. Several paintings fell at the impact. Cordelia tried using some of the moves that Angel taught her but Buffy had been taught the same moves and perfected them years ago. Cordelia knew she was outmatched but still to angry to stop. She tried to charge Buffy but Buffy slammed her into the ground and held her there. Cordelia struggled for a minute before looking up at the blonde Slayer. The look of anger on Buffy's face replaced her rage with the icy feel of fear and dread. She looked over at the door towards Angel. Giles and Angel had been joined by Wesley, Willow, Lorne, Andrew, and Gunn. They all had shocked looks on their faces and not one moved to help Cordelia. Willow noticed Dawn and ran to her, checking her head as the girl slowly sat up. Andrew ran over and used his jacket to wipe the blood from her face. Buffy's expression changed to look calm before saying  
  
"Dawn? You alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine I think." She said slowly getting up.  
  
Buffy looked down at Cordelia in contempt before loosening her hold and shoving her away. Slowly Cordelia staggered to her feet. Blood dripped from her mouth and her eye was already swelling shut.  
  
"Dawn I-" She said trying to apologize. She was cut off as Dawn glared at her. She walked up to her and stared at her until pulling back and punching her as hard as she could. Cordelia fell unconscious to the floor.  
  
"Now I'm OK." Dawn said turning to take Andrews hand.  
  
.........................................................  
  
OK there's another chapter finished. Next up. Willow and Angel make a decision and Wes and Buffy get closer. 


	17. Ummm Guys?

Chapter 17  
  
I noticed a few minutes ago when I tried to access fanfiction.net that it was not responding. I was somehow sent off wandering around in cyberspace with no map to get me back. It was scary I tell you! Anyway since FF.Net is having an attitude problem (can't blame it I have many) I hope to upload this chapter tonight but that may turn into tomorrow. Sorry and I swear this time it wasn't my fault! I have the chapter written!  
  
.........................................................  
  
Preview: Buffy has a tender moment with Dawn that's long overdue, Wesley has a flash back to his darker side (See I do read reviews!) And Angel and Willow come to a decision.  
  
Previously: Buffy kicked Cordelia's temper tantraming ass when she hurt Dawn only to let Dawn finish the fight by knocking Cordelia unconscious. Go Dawn!  
  
Wesley had quickly ushered Dawn and Buffy outside to his car. Buffy watched Andrew fuss over Dawn for a minute before asking him  
  
"Hey Andrew? Can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course Buffy." He answered before a look of anger crossed his face. "Want me to wait until Cordelia wakes up and then knock her unconscious again?"  
  
Buffy smiled at his hopeful tone  
  
"No I think it will be awhile. Dawn packs a pretty mean punch. Must be genetic." She said proudly "Actually I need you to get yours and Dawns things and bring them to the new house. There is no way I'm letting any of my friends stay here. Not with her here. Not after that."  
  
"Buffy." Giles said softly "There is very little furniture there. Where will everyone sleep?"  
  
"We'll figure it out." Buffy said "We always do. If the rest want to take their chances staying here fine, but I will not leave Dawn or any of my Slayers in danger."  
  
"But Buffy-" Gunn started to say.  
  
"I'm sorry Gunn," Buffy said earnestly "But she's unstable. Something is wrong with her." Buffy's eyes had no malice for Gunn, just sympathy.  
  
Gunn acknowledged this statement with a sigh before saying sadly  
  
"I know. I'd get your people away from her too. Just a heads up, Lorne will probably come with you. He's already almost been killed once by Cordelia. After watching that, well, just expect him to tag along."  
  
"He is always more than welcome." Buffy said quickly "You all are."  
  
They all stood silently until Buffy looked at Andrew again.  
  
"So will you do that for me?" She asked.  
  
Of course." Andrew said before he stroked Dawns hair and lightly kissed her.  
  
"I'll hurry and see you soon." He whispered to her.  
  
Buffy smiled as she watched him run to gather everything before turning to Dawn.  
  
"So." She said blandly "Andrew huh?"  
  
"Yeah well, he grows on you." Dawn said defensively.  
  
"Does this mean we have to have The Talk?" Buffy asked with dread.  
  
"Please." Dawn said archly "After growing up around the Xander and Anya sexcapades?"  
  
"Oh thank heavens." Buffy said in relief before getting serious "Dawn. I'm proud of you."  
  
"Where did this come from?" Dawn asked.  
  
"I've wanted to say it for a while." Buffy said "But it always seemed the world was ending and I never got a chance. One thing Spike taught me is to not wait to tell people how I feel."  
  
Both girls eyes got misty and hugged. Gunn turned to Giles and Wesley and asked only partly joking  
  
"Are you all like this?"  
  
"Unfortunately for everyone else in the world, yes." Giles said wryly. "Quite annoying isn't it?"  
  
"Oh please Giles." Buffy said laughing "Your the king of heartfelt, emotionally charged, sappy moments."  
  
"Quite so." Giles said sheepishly "But it probably IS quite annoying to others"  
  
Wesley offered Buffy, Dawn, and Giles his car and said that he and Andrew would get a ride back with Gunn. After the girls and Giles pulled away, Wesley turned back towards the hotel. His face darkened in a way that Gunn hadn't seen since Buffy arrived. Gunn unconsciously took a step back.  
  
"Wes? What's wrong man." he asked cautiously.  
  
"Cordelia is what's wrong." He said coldly before walking back into the darkness of the hotel. Gunn swore before following him. Sometimes he hated having a family.  
  
.........................................................  
  
After Wesley had ushered the girls and Giles out, Angel went over to Cordelia. He wiped the blood off her face and winced at the fistmark of a one, Dawn Summers, clearly visible on her face.  
  
"Lorne will you help me move her to the couch?" He asked.  
  
He was surprised as Lorne just stood there and made no move to help him.  
  
"What?" he asked the demon.  
  
"Well, if it's all the same to you Angelcakes, I'd feel safer not being near her in case she wakes up." Lorne said. "You know, I'm one that people seem to like to kill."  
  
"This is ridiculous," Angel said "Why would Cordy try to hurt you?"  
  
"How short our memory is." Lorne said dryly "Besides it was just a few minutes ago she drew blood from a teenager."  
  
"Lornes right Angel." Willow said slowly "Cordelia not stable."  
  
"We don't know what happened with Buffy" Angel said "Maybe Buffy attacked her. Or not." he said seeing the anger on Willows face.  
  
Willow was interrupted by Andrew's entrance.  
  
"I was told to get mine and Dawn things" he announced."Buffy said that we shouldn't be here anymore. I guess she meant you to along with her Slayers." He said to Willow before going upstairs. Halfway up he turned back to Lorne  
  
"Oh yeah. Buffy said you are more than welcome to come along if you want to." He said "There's not a lot of furniture yet and it will probably be a lot of sleeping bags but your still welcome."  
  
"Thanks kiddo." Lorne said looking at Angel. When Angel looked at him he said "I think I'll get my necessities" and went upstairs.  
  
"I don't understand what's happening here." Angel said to Willow. "All of Cordy's friends are just abandoning her? Because she's jealous of Buffy?"  
  
Willow looked at Angel in fascination. "Are you really that blind?" she asked incredulously "There leaving because they are scared of Cordelia."  
  
When Angel started to argue Willow continued  
  
"Angel, she attacked the Slayer. Hello? Super strength that rivals yours? They don't have Buffy's strength or training. What chance would they have if she turned on them?"  
  
"But she wouldn't. She is just upset and maybe that's my fault." Angel said  
  
"Oh really?" Wesley said coldly as he entered the lobby followed by Gunn "First it's Buffy's fault Cordelia got violent, now it's yours, when are Cordelia's actions her own fault?"  
  
"That's not fair Wesley, not exactly." Angel said uncertainly.  
  
"Indeed. Well, I have a teenager bleeding all over my seats that says otherwise." Wesley said letting a little of his rage show.  
  
"Cordelia's been through a lot." Angel said in defense of her.  
  
"Oh really?" Wesley said coldly "Then I expect Fred and Xander and the new Slayers to start attacking people. After all they have all been through a lot." He said mimicking Angels words.  
  
Angel started to get angry. He walked up to Wesley as Willow approached Cordelia.  
  
"So what Wesley? You turn your back on your friend when she needs help?"  
  
"That girl laying there is not the Cordelia I was friends with." Wesley said as he stood his ground and looked Angel in the eye. "Besides, helping the hopeless is YOUR job, I was fired remember?"  
  
Angel growled and Gunn stepped in.  
  
"Guys, hey, listen up." he said "Angel, Wesleys right. That girl is not Cordelia, not the one that we know. She hasn't been since before the coma."  
  
"Guys" Willow said trying to get there attention. They ignored her as Angel started in on Wesley  
  
"Who the hell are you to judge her Wesley?" he snarled.  
  
"Someone who is obviously not blinded, you fool."Wesley said evenly.  
  
Angel stared at him before throwing a punch. Wesley ducked it and they started circling each other looking for openings. Angel wasn't finished talking  
  
"You think I don't know what this is about Wesley? I do. It's about Buffy. Cordelia dared to touch your new love interest. Maybe this one will work out better than the last one."  
  
Wesley swung and landed a blow to Angels face. Angel stumbled back before continuing his talking  
  
"You think I don't smell her on you? On your breath when you two came back from finding the house? Do you hold her while she sleeps? I'm betting yes."  
  
"Um guys?" Willow said again. she looked at Gunn who had retreated close to her who just shrugged.   
  
"I guess this has been coming awhile." He said to the witch.  
  
Wesley answered Angel back "Yes Angel I do hold her while she sleeps. Upset that it's not you are we? Poor Angel, first replaced by the soldier, then Spike. It's hard having a soulmate isn't it. How horrible for you. You have to make due with an unstable knockoff of Buffy who will probably try to kill you too."  
  
"GUYS!" Willow shouted at both of them.  
  
They both turned around "What?" They said in unison.  
  
"Well thanks for finally paying attention." Willow said sarcastically. "Cordelia was made a demon so she could be strong enough to handle her visions right?"  
  
"Yes," Angel answered "Why?"  
  
"When was the last time she actually HAD a vision?" Willow asked.  
  
"Well. I guess it's been since she was made a higher power." Angel said thoughtfully.  
  
"Willow, what are you thinking?" Wesley asked.  
  
"Well seers usually have a glow to their aura." Willow said thoughtfully "Cordelia doesn't have one."  
  
Wesley was the first to catch on  
  
"So she doesn't have the gift anymore." he stated.  
  
"What are you two talking about?" Gunn broke in confused.  
  
"Without the gift Cordelia is just a half demon." Willow explained " The two halves inside her are fighting for superiority. When the demon was inside her it must have polluted the demon half of her to crave evil."  
  
"That makes sense." Gunn said "So how do we fix it?"  
  
"Well there's the tricky part." Willow said "Cordelia's human part doesn't want to be fixed. It's also polluted now. It probably happened when she was in the coma. Her human side was shut down and the demon took over."  
  
"What do you mean her human side doesn't want to be fixed?" Angel said "Of course it does."  
  
"No Angel it doesn't." Willow said gently "Funny thing about humans, they like power. When they get it they don't like to let it go."  
  
"So Cordy isn't really human anymore?" Gunn asked looking at Cordelia in horror.  
  
"Well, outside yes." Willow said "But inside, well not so much."  
  
"So what do we do?" Angel demanded  
  
"Well we could try to extract the demon but the demon is what made Cordelia wake up. It's also a large part of her now. I could kill her by trying to remove it."  
  
"So that's out." Angel said "What's the alternative."  
  
Willow shrugged. "Angel I don't know of any alternative."  
  
"What about giving her a soul like you did Angel?" Wesley suggested. "Would that work?"  
  
"No." Willow said shaking her head "She still has her soul. Everyday it gets darker but it's still there."  
  
"aww how sweet." Cordelia said as she woke up. "Willow trying to help me. Does that slut friend of yours know this?" she asked before backhanding Willow.  
  
"The last thing I need are a bunch of Sunnydale supernerds trying to help me." She said cattily.  
  
"Your right Cordelia." Willow said as she got up slowly "We shouldn't help you." with that she said a few Latin words and glowing bands wrapped themselves around Cordelia's hands, feet and torse and pinned her to the floor. She started yelling profanities at Willow who released one more band that gagged her.  
  
"Sorry" she said to Angel "But I'm really not in the mood to hear ranting right now. I still have Dawns blood on me."  
  
"Willow, we can't just leave her tied up in mystical rope on the floor." Angel said.  
  
"Sure we can." Willow said evenly "Unless you want her dead when she attacks a Slayer. She's a demon now remember?"  
  
"Willow, perhaps we should fetch Andrew and consult Mr. Giles on a possible way to free her without killing her." Wesley said quickly.  
  
"Yeah that's a good plan." Gunn said glancing at Cordelia."Will uh, this thing hold if your gone?"  
  
"yep. But you might want to break out some shackles just in case. I wasn't bluffing about the Slayers." Willow answered him.  
  
Andrew came down the stairs with his and Dawns things. He stared at the prone and gagged Cordelia before shrugging and commenting "About time. You couldn't have done that before Dawn got hurt?"  
  
"Angel why don't you watch Cordelia while we go find Giles." Gunn said. "I'll call Fred and Xander and tell them what's happening. This isn't the safest place for either of them right now I'm thinking."  
  
Angel nodded and the group walked out leaving him alone with Cordelia. Gunn started telling Willow  
  
"You know, those glowy things? That's bad. Can you show me how to do that?"  
  
He heard Willow laugh before the door closed and he was alone with Cordelia once again.  
  
"Well this is just great." He said to himself.  
  
.........................................................  
  
I have to say this was by far one of my favorite chapters to write. Call me crazy but I love problems with one of the characters. Just a heads up, I want Buffy to see dark Wesley. Look for it soon. Also a wonderful suggestion from one of my reviewers in the form of an old Sunnydale chum will be making an appearance. Gunn will have a new interest soon also. She's a Watcher who will knock his socks off. See why I love reviews? 


	18. Emerald

Chapter 18  
  
I realize FF.Net is down so I'm flying solo on this one. I really hoped you all liked the last chapter.!  
  
.........................................................  
  
Preview: The group discusses Cordelia and a new Watcher arrives. She's a bit of a mystery but she could hold the key to many things. Including Gunns heartstrings.  
  
The group, minus Cordelia and Angel sat around in the new Council headquarters. The Slayers were sitting with the Watchers and all seemed to be getting along. The group listened intently to Willow explain about Cordelia being a full demon and attacking Buffy and Dawn.  
  
"So what do we do?" Xander asked quietly after Willow was finished.  
  
"I just can't believe it." Fred said sadly "I can't believe we didn't notice."  
  
"There was no way you could have known." Giles said comfortingly  
  
"So any suggestions?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Not a lot I'm afraid" Giles answered "Willow is correct.To try to remove the demon now could, and most likely would, either send Cordelia back into a coma or kill her."  
  
One of the Watchers spoke up "There was once an instance of this about three years ago I believe. A young girls human self was overpowered by the demon half inside her."  
  
Wesley looked up "How was it dealt with?" He asked.  
  
"I'm afraid it didn't go well." The Watcher said "The girl wasn't strong enough to reclaim her human side.She is still comatosed as far as I know."  
  
"Man, this is really bad." Xander stated.  
  
"Well if the Powers gave her the demon in the first place shouldn't they be helping?" Faith asked.  
  
"It's possible they did." Wesley said "Cordelia may have not wanted their help."  
  
"I called our research team." Fred piped up "They have nothing on this sort of thing. Not even a mention."  
  
"Well the wouldn't." Another Watcher said. "These cases were usually kept secret. Most of the Council members weren't even aware of them."  
  
"Them?" Buffy asked. "This has happened more than twice?"  
  
"According to rumors inside the Council, yes." He continued. "One of our members was studying it supposedly.She had apparantly come up with something before the Council was blown up. Of course that was just a rumor."  
  
"Who was the Council member?" Giles asked curiously.  
  
"A young girl, new to the Council." The Watcher replyed "I didn't know much about her. I heard she wasn't the typical Watcher though. Travers hated her, he called her an abomination when the Council decided to hire her.What was her name?" He thought for a minute "It was quite different, I remember that. Oh! I know. Emerald. That was her first name." He finished proudly.  
  
"Emerald?" The Watcher Felice asked, "Emerald St James?"  
  
"Why yes that was it. Shame she died in the Council I must say." The watcher said mournfully "I heard she was quite beautiful. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Because!" Felice exclaimed "She didn't die in the Council. She is on her way here. I talked to her two days ago."  
  
"She's alive?" Wesley asked "That IS good news. Perhaps she can help."  
  
Giles was quiet. He had a stunned look on his face and appeared to be thinking hard about something. Buffy was the first to notice.  
  
"Giles?" She asked directing his attention to her. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Yes, fine" He said softly before asking Felice, "You say her name is Emerald?"  
  
"Yes Mr Giles, we went through Eton together. She was my roomate for 3 months."  
  
"Does she perhaps have red hair and a tattoo of a half moon on her lower back?" Giles asked carefully.  
  
"Why yes she does." Felice said surprised. "We always teased her about the tattoo making her a rebel Watcher. How did you know that?"  
  
"An old friend of mine had the same." He said remotely. "It is the mark of their family. She once said she was going to have a daughter with emerald eyes and that would be her name."  
  
Buffy and the rest of the group stared at Giles as he appeared lost in the past.  
  
"Some of the Council members, Travers included, were petrified of her." Giles coninued. "They were convinced the woman was a danger to the Council. It was a lie of course, she would have never hurt a soul. They were just intimidated of a woman with more power than them. She was found dead in her home. I heard a rumor that she was in danger and tried to find out what was happening. When I went to her home, too late as it turned out, the neighbors said she had a child, a girl, but she seemed to have vanished."  
  
"Vanished?" Kennedy asked "Vanished to where?"  
  
"No one knew. Some of the Council members, the ones who arranged the death I'm sure, were enraged. They searched for the child until suddenly one day the search was stopped for no apparant reason. There were rumors of course why the search was stopped but nothing ever proven. Finally after about 13 years a friend of mine told me that the mother, she was a bit of a witch, saw what was going to happen to her and gave the child to a powerful coven in the remotest part of Scotland to be raised. I wanted to find her of course, but I feared the Council hurting her. I did find out that she quite a happy little girl and the mirror image of her mother, tattoo included. I heard she was quite a bit more powerful than her mother too. I expect the coven did that."  
  
"After what the Council did to her mother why would she become a Watcher?" Andrew asked.  
  
" I was always under the impression that Emerald was a bit of a reformer." Felice said. "Also, thinking back, I think Travers was scared of her."  
  
"Where was her father in all of this?" Lorne asked.  
  
"Yeah it wasn't you was it Giles?" Buffy asked only half joking.  
  
"What? Oh no it wasn't me." he chuckled "She was beautiful and sweet but not interested in me I'm afraid.Actually I don't know who the father was. I was out of touch for a few years while this was happening."  
  
"She never mentioned a father to me." Felice said "But I really didn't know her too well."  
  
"Well there was kind of good news for her with the Council blowing up." Faith said "She won't have to worry about Travers trying to repeat history." when the Watchers all stared at her, she said  
  
"What? I was looking for a bright side."  
  
Right then the door opened revealing a woman, not to much older than Buffy. She was striking with bright red hair and green eyes. The men in the room just stared and Gunn thought for a minute he swallowed his tongue.  
  
"Ahh Emerald," Felice said "Good timing I must say. We were just talking about you."  
  
Emrald smiled at Felice warmly before saying "It doesn't have anything to do with that girl being taken over by her demon half does it?"  
  
The group was stunned. Finally Fred asked "Are you some kind if seer?"  
  
"Oh no." She said chuckling "The vampire told me when I went to the address Felice gave me."  
  
"Oh dear!" Felice said in horror "I'm so sorry! The move here was quite sudden."  
  
"Please don't worry about it." She assured the embarrased Watcher.  
  
"Do you think you can help her." Lorne asked.  
  
Emerald sighed "I honestly hope so. The demon is quite well planted all through her human half though."  
  
Gunn realized she was still standing "Oh man you must be tired and we bombard you the minute you walk in.Sorry"  
  
The group quickly found her a place to sit and offered something to drink. After the settling in the introductions were made. Things went smoothly untill she was introduced to Buffy. When they shook hands a jolt went through the woman and she hit her knees in pain.  
  
"Oh my God." Buffy said backing away "What did I do?"  
  
"Nothing, " Emerald assured her as she was helped up by Gunn "Please don't be alarmed. "I have a, gift you might say, of feeling what others have felt. I sometimes have trouble turning it off. I'm sorry."  
  
Willow looked amazed  
  
"You can really feel what others have felt?"  
  
"Yes sometimes I can transfer things into myself like if a child has a broken arm I can transfer some of the pain to myself to spare the child. I'm so sorry" she said to Buffy  
  
"No it's fine. Really" she assured her.  
  
"I do have a suggestion of a way to find out how to help the woman. Cordelia isn't it?" Emerald asked.  
  
"Yes it's Cordelia. And how?" Dawn asked.  
  
"there's a place of energy in this city that leds to a place to confur with the Powers." Emerald said "I read about it not long ago in Darmings book."  
  
"Mystical Energy and Power Souces?" Wesley asked. "I ordered it but haven't recieved it yet."  
  
"I have it in my things. Perhaps you could look and see if you know where the location is?" Emerald asked him "I'm afraid when it comes to America I'm lost."  
  
Wesley and the rest of the Watchers practically ran to find the book and the rest of the group, Emerald included, all chuckled.  
  
"Man have you ever seen Watchers move so fast?" Faith said dryly.  
  
"I think I'm going to like LA?" Emerald commented.  
  
.........................................................  
  
OK kinda a pointless chapter but it will play a part in what comes up. Next up. Wesley, Buffy and some others patrol. Buffy see's the Wesley she hardly knows and they run into an old Sunnydale chum. 


	19. An old friend is always a good thing unl...

Chapter 19  
  
Hey! Happy times are here again! FF.net is back up. I had a bit of a break and got chapters written so feedback on them is always appreciated. Man this story is starting to look like a long one but I'm having the time of my life writing it! ( I know, I need a life) Anyway... back to the story!  
  
.........................................................  
  
Preview: Bored with researching some of the gang decide to go on patrol. Buffy runs into an old chum from Sunnydale.  
  
The Watchers were all pouring over maps and books. Buffy, after trying to help for a few hours, sighed and closed her book. Wesley looked over at her.  
  
"Anything wrong?" he asked.  
  
"No. Unless you count me being so bored my head is about to explode." She said dryly.  
  
"Yes, well that does sound like a bad thing." Wesley chuckled "Are you perhaps up for a patrol?"  
  
"Why you sweet talker you!" Buffy teased happily "I am definitely up for patrol."  
  
"And to think." Gunn said "I always thought offering candy or flowers was the way to a woman's heart. Turns out it's violence and demons."  
  
"Well it's a topsy turvey world." Willow said "At least now you know what you were doing wrong."  
  
"If I may add something here." Emerald said "Flowers and candy are more appealing to this girl. Not to take away from the obvious romance of a severed demon head of course."  
  
Gunn smiled at Emerald and thought again how pretty she was. There was something different about her than everyone else he knew. It was almost like he felt his blood humming under his skin. He thought maybe it had to do with the magic inside her but made a vow to find out.He thought it kind of strange because he normally wasn't attracted to redheads, and mysterious ones at that.  
  
"So? Anyone else up for patrol?" Buffy asked breaking Gunns reverie  
  
"A world of yes." Gunn said practically throwing his book down. "Research. Not my thing."  
  
"I'm in." Kennedy declared. "Xander? what about you?"  
  
"Not this time." Xander said "I'm still getting used to the blind spot in my vision. Maybe next time."  
  
Rona and Vi decided they were in and the Watcher Emerald chose to go as well. After stocking up on weapons the group headed towards the busier hunting grounds of vampires. Emerald carefully observed the new Slayers as they dusted the first four vamps.  
  
"They have been well trained so far." She said to Buffy "I assume that's due to you?"  
  
"Yes, I guess so." Buffy said "They are still rough though. Maybe you could start instructing them now?"  
  
Emerald smiled at Buffy's offering of the generals cap to her. She started by gently making suggestions of how to maximize their power and strength. Kennedy balked a little at taking orders until a vamp came directly at the Watcher. She waved off help and dispatched the vamp with precise moves that even Buffy approved of. Gunn was impressed also.  
  
"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked admiringly "Did the Council teach you?"  
  
Wesley and Emerald shared an amused look at the thought of the Councils old training methods for Watchers before bursting into laughter.  
  
"No. Not the Council." Emerald managed to say through chuckles. To Wesley she asked "Did you have the cage?"  
  
Wesley laughed even harder "With five men surrounding you and a sedated vampire? Controlled environment"  
  
It was a good five minutes and two vampires dusted before they stopped laughing enough to give details of the pathetic old training of Watchers on killing vampires.  
  
"You see." Wesley said "A Watcher was never supposed to get involved in his or her Slayers fights."  
  
"We know better now." Emerald said "Mr. Giles proved it long ago. It was a shame the Council was to pigheaded to see it."  
  
"So can all you Watchers here kick a little demon ass?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Actually Mr. Giles has a plan to retrain the Watchers in demon defense." Wesley said "I assume Faith and Buffy would be doing the training."  
  
About this time two large demons came out of an alley and knocked Kennedy, Rona, and Vi headfirst into a brick wall. They retreated back into the alley growling. Buffy ran in first and witnessed them go back to beating another demon. The demon was laying on the ground covering his head.  
  
"Hey!" Buffy said "Didn't anyone teach you any manners? Hit and run? Not polite."  
  
The two demons moved to reveal the fallen demon. Buffy sucked in her breath.  
  
"Clem? She said disbelieving.  
  
"Slayer!" He answered weakly "Good to see you."  
  
The demons took advantage of her momentary distraction to throw her back four feet. Wesley rushed in, his sword quickly slicing at the stomach of one while it screamed in pain. Gunn used his ax to hack at the other demon while Emerald ran to guard the Slayers brandishing a sword to warn the demon to stay back. Buffy, seeing the situation under control, crawled over to Clem, checking for serious injuries. He seemed OK, his excess skin seemed to have kept him protected from their blows.  
  
"Clem?" She said "What are you doing in LA?"  
  
"Well, my sister moved here so I came to visit her. With Sunnydale a big pit now I was thinking of moving here. What are you doing here?" He asked his favorite Slayer.  
  
"Starting a new Watchers Council. Everyone's with me and almost all are going to help out." Buffy answered. She vaguely noticed the fight was over and everyone was standing behind her listening.  
  
Clem perked up. "They are? That's great! I told you after the apocalypse was diverted I'd take you out for a drink."  
  
Buffy smiled and gave Clem a hug before helping him to his feet. Kennedy, Rona, and Vi waved hello and told him how smart it was for him to have left Sunnydale when he did. Gunn stood back with Emerald and Wesley a little wary of the new demon.   
  
"So did you and Spike work things out? Clem asked starting to babble "And how is Anya? Still a human? I know Xander is a great guy but man, is Anya beautiful. I had quite the crush on her when she was Anyanka."  
  
Buffy stopped in her tracks.  
  
"Oh god you don't know." She said her eyes welling with tears.  
  
"Know what?" Clem asked suddenly tense.  
  
"Clem, Spikes gone. And Anya too. They didn't make it." Buffy said. She watched the demon take that in and felt her break all over again when she saw the look on Clems face as he stumbled over to a bench and sat down.  
  
"They're..... both....gone?" he asked shakily. "Spikes gone?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Clem." Buffy said as the demon put his face in his hands and started sobbing. The other Slayers sat down and started to try to comfort him. Buffy, after taking a deep breath, walked a few feet to where the others were watching the sobbing demon and said quietly  
  
"Clem and Spike were good friends. When Spike got the chip put in his head he spend more time with Clem than even me. He even brought him to my birthday party and when Spike was in Africa getting his soul, Clem watched over Dawn a few times for Spike. He really loved him and Clem was the only demon Spike could stand, other than Anya."  
  
They all looked sad and even Gunn was surprised to feel sympathy for the brokenhearted demon. Buffy walked back over to Clem and softly told him about Spikes, and Anya's sacrifices for the world. When his tears stopped he looked at Buffy with what could best be described as pride.  
  
"I always knew they had it in them." He said. "Even though most people don't think much of demons, not that I blame them in most cases, I always knew those two were different. They loved with everything they had. That's something at least isn't it?"  
  
"Indeed it is." Wesley said softly. "Most humans could do with a bit of that love."  
  
Clem pulled himself together and introduced himself to Gunn, Wesley and Emerald. They all, even Gunn, smiled and shook his hand. Buffy said it would be a good idea to walk Clem home and then return to the Council. At Clems she gave him the address and made him promise to stop by the next day which he agreed to happily. They said goodnight and started back towards the Council with the girls telling the story of meeting Clem and Buffy making them laugh at her description of Clem's addiction to Knight Rider and hotwings. When they returned home they told everyone about meeting Clem and that he was stopping by the next day. Dawn was especially happy and went off to find her sleeping bag telling Andrew about the times she, Spike, and Clem sat around and watched TV while Buffy patrolled.As everyone else got ready for bed Wesley was left in the main library with Buffy.  
  
"Are you really OK?" He asked her.   
  
"Yeah." She answered "It was just a shock to have to remember it all again." She said quietly.  
  
"As I'd imagine." Wesley said sympathetically. "I do have a surprise for you if you are interested."  
  
Buffy looked up at once  
  
"A surprise? For me?" She asked "What is it?"  
  
Wesley smiled and lead her through the house to a room on the second floor.He opened the door revealing a beautifully furnished bedroom with a large four poster bed with a rich looking comforter that matched the fabric covering the bed. A large Armoire and dresser with a polished mirror were placed along a wall and a small windowseat was covered with bright pillows for Buffy to look out over the garden.  
  
"How?" Buffy asked, enchanted by the room.  
  
"Quite easily." Wesley said. "It was a matter of knowing the right decorator who can work on a one hour notice. Do you like it?" Wesley asked a little nervously "If you don't you can always change it."  
  
Buffy looked at Wesley in awe "I love it! I wouldn't change a thing. Thank you Wesley, for doing this, all of this, not just the room. No one has ever done something like this before. Thank you."  
  
Wesley looked a bit embarrassed "Your very welcome Buffy. It was my pleasure. Mr Giles helped pick out the colors."  
  
"It's great! It's all perfect." She said "I've always wanted something like this, something that almost screams that this is a relax room and now I have it,"  
  
" I almost feel bad for the others having sleeping bags on the floor." Wesley said "Tomorrow we definitely have to go furniture shopping. Or at least bed shopping."  
  
Buffy laughed " Yeah we do. Trust me when I say you DO NOT want to deal with cranky Slayers."  
  
"Yes well, I should head back down and let you sleep." Wesley said edging towards the door.  
  
"No way." Buffy said "You are not sleeping on the floor after doing all this for me. We can share. I don't kick do I?"   
  
"Not to bad." Wesley joked, thinking about the bruise on his shin he recieved when her bad dreams started. For the past two days he held her while she slept. It seemed to keep her calmer when the dreams started and he was there if she woke up crying which she did a few times a night. After they layed down and talked for a bit about the next days plans Buffy started nodding off. Wesley smiled at the sleepy slayer and thought how much he was enjoying his newfound friendship with Buffy and how his dark side that had been so apparent before she arrived seemed not quite as dark. As his own eyelids got heavy he smiled and thought that maybe "Dark Wesley" now that he felt secure in his new place, was gone forever.  
  
Outside a lone figure stood looking up at the house. The cigarette the person was smoking slowly burned down and the figure moved illuminating the face of Justine for a brief moment before she walked into the next shadow. She had seen him earlier that night walking down the street with a group of people. She followed him here and was curious what he was doing there. She smiled bitterly. It seemed his life was a hundred times better than hers was now, barely surviving, being alone. With a disgusted sigh at herself for even caring she slowly turned to go. She had some unanswered questions for Wesley. She would keep watching him though. With a bitter laugh she thought about how she had nothing else to do nowadays.  
  
.........................................................  
  
OK That's 3 chapters in one night. I've gotta finish typing the next couple but they should be up soon. Nothing is set in stone so any suggestions are appreciated. 


	20. So, Soul Boy?

Chapter 20  
  
Once again thanks to all my reviews. Tobert you ARE special and I look forward to more suggestions from you. So I was sitting around watching a DVD tonight and to my shock I saw Emma Caulfield on the movie Darkness Falls. How I loved the Anya character! I'm thinking of my next fic to be about Anya and her pre human days. Anyway I hope you all like this chappie. I haven't heard much response on the last 3 chapters so I hope everyone's OK with what's happened so far. Just as an added tidbit to a review I got, I never said this would end up a Spike/Buffy fic. I said Spike/Buffy in the beginning and ending a Buffy/Wesley fic. I am still torn about the Wesley thing but I in no way, shape, or form plan to bring Spike back in this story. He will be a ghost and dream visitor only. Sorry.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Preview: Angel gets a visitor.  
  
Angel had been staring at the wall for about 3 hours. Cordelia was shackled in the other room. He couldn't believe how in a couple of short days his life could go completely to Hell.  
  
"Hey I've been to Hell before." Angel thought "Maybe Buffy shoved me into Hell again and I wasn't aware of it."  
  
In the short time Buffy and the Slayers had arrived his ex-girlfriend tried to kill him, Wesley abandoned him for the scone and tea group, his friends refused to return home and Cordelia tried to kill both Buffy and Dawn and had been taken completely over by a demon. Angel groaned and put his head in his hands.  
  
"So soulboy?" A familiar voice asked "Bollixed everything up again?"  
  
Angel's head whipped up and stared into the face of Spike.  
  
"Wha.. How? Spike?" He stammered out.  
  
"Well yeah." Spike smirked at him "Who else?"  
  
"Not to sound rude Spike but aren't you.." Angel started to say before being cut off by a sigh from Spike  
  
"Dead. Yeah." Spike said impatiently "Look, don't have a lot of time here. Want to try getting with the program?"  
  
"Uh sure." Angel said "but would you care explaining how you're here?"  
  
"Let's just say the Powers have a nasty sense of humor." Spike said irritably "You think I enjoy spending time with you now that I'm dust? I could barely stomach you for my unlife."  
  
"Well then what are you doing here?" Angel asked a bit testily himself. Even dead Spike still rubbed him the wrong way.  
  
"Trying to get past the 10 pounds of hair gel to your brain you prat" Spike said.   
  
Angels hands automatically went up to his hair before he could stop them.   
  
"Like you can talk peroxide boy." He muttered.  
  
"Come with me." Spike said  
  
"To where?" Angel asked suspiciously. "I can't just leave Cordelia shackled up in my lobby and take off with you."  
  
"Look down you ponce." Spike sighed. Angel looked down at his sleeping self on the chair.  
  
"Now come on. Times a awastin." Spike smirked.  
  
Angel blinked. He was standing in the main foyer of the new Council.  
  
"What are we doing here?" He asked Spike.  
  
"You seem to think that everyone has turned their back on you Angel." Spike said turning to look Angel in the eye. "You think even your friends have abandoned you and have a new leader."  
  
"Well they are here aren't they?" Angel said angrily "Not at home trying to help Cordelia like they should be."  
  
Spike stared at Angel in utter disbelief before responding.  
  
"My god. Red asked the perfect question. Are you really that blind?"  
  
Angel started to look offended before Spike threw him through a wall into a library of some sort. The Watchers were still pouring over books. Dawn and Andrew were talking to Gunn while making marks on a map of LA. Fred and Xander were refilling some of the many cups of coffee that were scattered over the table. Giles was passed out, a notebook under his head and a pencil still in his hand.  
  
"If you weren't so utterly blind you'd see they are trying to help you." Spike said "These people, many of them who don't know Cordelia, are passing up sleep to try to help a vampire that many of them agree was one of the most dangerous in history. You think your friends abandoned you. Look at them. They are working with these people to try to help Cordelia. Not to mention Dawn who, by the way, was attacked by Cordelia not that many hours ago."  
  
Angel looked around a little uncomfortably. It was true he was feeling a little abandoned by his friends and he thought they didn't care about Cordy. He started to feel a little guilty. Spike saw it and had to say something  
  
"Well, I see there are a few brain cells left upstairs mate." He said. "Bought time you started using them."  
  
"But why haven't they asked for my help?" Angel asked a little bitterly "I was the leader you know. Now it's..."  
  
Angel stopped himself before saying what he intended. Spike looked at him in understanding before finishing for him  
  
"Now it's Buffy." He said gently. I understand mate. She is a strong leader who asks for opinions from the people she works with. Makes it hard when you just give orders. I understand that. I do. But I have to ask you this Soul Boy. What kind of leader have you been lately?"  
  
Angel considered this carefully for a minute.  
  
"Not a very good one." He said honestly. "I've been so wrapped up in myself and Connor I haven't really led at all."  
  
"You do understand that they don't remember Connor don't you?" Spike said pointedly. "They have no idea why you aren't leading them. There is also the new bonding thing going on here that you don't seem to want to be part of."  
  
Angel looked around to see what Spike meant by bonding. He watched Xander say something to Fred that made her throw back her head and laugh like he had never seen her laugh before. He watched Gunn get distracted from his conversation with Dawn and Andrew everytime that redheaded Watcher that came by the hotel earlier walked by. He walked into another room and saw Lorne comforting a Slayer who was crying over losing friends in the battle with the First. He smiled when Lorne made the girl stop crying and laugh at his rendition of the Kermit song.  
  
"Your right Spike." Angel said "I have missed all of this."  
  
"Happens to the best of us" Spike said cheerily "I mean bloody hell, how many times did I screw up in my life, or unlife." he corrected. "But this wasn't the only thing that bothered you."  
  
"What do you mean?" Angel asked before he ended up in a bedroom staring down at a sleeping Buffy and Wesley.  
  
"I knew it!" He said angrily "I knew they were sleeping together."  
  
"Hey Oh Soulful One." Spike said "If anyone should be upset it's me. And I'm not. Watch."  
  
Angel calmed down and watched Buffy twitch and moan in her sleep obviously having a nightmare. He watched Wesley wake up and murmur soothing things to her and finally when she woke up crying, hold her until she fell back to sleep.  
  
"You see, he's trying to help her." Spike said to Angel "And Wesley is trying to work through his own hurt at the same time."  
  
"Over Lilah?" Angel asked   
  
"Some of it." Spike answered "Some of it is him recognizing that for a while he turned into someone he hated. I can understand that." He muttered.  
  
With one last loving look for Buffy, Spike turned away from the bed. Angel saw the pain and wish to be able to touch her again written on his face.He could understand that. Once again he wondered how one tiny women could make so many love her. And he had no doubt that she loved all the men in her life, not the same love, but love just the same. Angel thought about why he left all those years ago. It was necessary and if he had to do it again he would, but maybe that's why he couldn't love anyone again the same way. Maybe he wasn't meant to. He had been trying for a while to make Cordelia the fill in Buffy. It wasn't fair to either of them. For him because Cordelia could never be Buffy and maybe it was that she was a part of the Sunnydale world he knew that he latched onto. It wasn't fair to Cordelia because she expected the same love given to her that he gave to Buffy. He knew that if they had ever slept together and he kept his soul she would be resentful.  
  
Angel sighed and turned to Spike.  
  
"It never gets easier does it?" He asked ruefully  
  
Spike laughed before saying  
  
"It could be worse. You could be hanging around a bunch of bloody annoying angels all day. You would think once you die, you wouldn't be tempted to break necks once a day."  
  
Angel returned the laugh before sobering when he realized he was back in his office looking at himself sleeping.  
  
"So I guess your going now?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah I gotta head back." Spike said before smirking "Guess your own your own now. Maybe now that your heads been pulled out of your arse you might not screw up as badly. And they call you a champion? Bloody overrated one if you ask me." Spike said before Angel was slammed into his body.   
  
"He always has to get the last word." Angel chuckled before stretching. "I think I'm a darn good champion." He said before walking over to the phone. He was going to call Giles. It was time he joined the team.  
  
.........................................................  
  
OK Review or suggestions are always appreciated. Hope you liked this chapter. 


	21. And your gifts are?

Chapter 21.  
  
Loving the reviews! Thank you all so much. And my Kali friend read my story! == does a happy dance== I'll never be as talented as her (her stuff is amazing trust me) but I feel a whole lot better about this story now. Just some random info, if it wasn't for Kali this story would have never been posted. Tobert, you deserve a medal for your loyalty in sticking around to read this. This is another hard chapter to write so I hope it comes out OK for everyone.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Preview: Giles gets personal with Emerald about her family.   
  
Giles woke up to the sound of his cell phone ringing.  
  
"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed "Why didn't anyone wake me? There's still work to do."  
  
"Sorry Giles." Dawn said sweetly "But you looked so cute and it's not like you've slept very much since we got here."  
  
Giles smiled sheepishly at the truth of that statement and fumbled for his phone.  
  
"Yes?" He answered quickly "Angel? Is everything OK?"  
  
The group turned and looked fearful until Giles put his hand over the phone and told them  
  
"Everything is fine. Cordelia is still manacled to the floor."  
  
"Only in our world does that mean everything is fine." Xander commented shaking his head. The Watchers all chuckled and went back to researching. The rest of the group listened to Giles side of the conversation with Angel.  
  
"What? Who came?" Giles asked. "Your kidding? How?"  
  
The group started to figet at the cryptic words.  
  
"Well yes that must have been an eye opening experience." Giles continued "Your on your way over? But what about Cordelia? Oh I see. Yes well thats fine. Yes. I'll see you in a bit then."  
  
Giles hung up the phone and stared at his papers for a minute.  
  
"Giles?" Dawn said after exhausting her patience waiting for him to speak. "What's going on?"  
  
Giles thought before saying slowly "It seems Angel had a visitor sent from the Powers and now he is on his way over."  
  
"What kind of visitor?" Fred asked hesitantly.  
  
"Spike." Giles said simply. "It seems he was sent to make fun of Angel enough to break his recent moodiness."  
  
"Well it seems to have worked." Andrew said "I mean if he's on his way over."  
  
"Yes." Giles said wryly "If there was one thing Spike could do better than anyone in the world it was baiting someone to either a fight, or a realisation."  
  
"So he is on his way over?" Gunn asked. "What about Cordy? Should some of us head over there to keep an eye on her?"  
  
"No." Giles said "Apparantly Angel has some of his new employees coming over to keep an eye on her."  
  
"Giles?" Dawn asked "Should we go wake up Buffy?"  
  
"No. I would let her sleep awhile longer." Giles said thoughtfully.  
  
"What you think I'm getting lazy now?" Buffy said entering the room. A yawn escaped her mouth before she could stop it and she smiled guiltily "OK maybe I am a little."  
  
"Angel is coming over." Xander informed her and Wesley who had also come in behind her yawning also.  
  
"He is?" Wesley asked, now wide awake. "That was unexpected."  
  
"Yeah to us too." Gunn said "I guess your former boyfriend visited him and kicked some sense into him."  
  
Buffy looked confused.  
  
"What? Riley is in town? And he won in a fight against Angel? Was Angel asleep?" She asked.  
  
"No, no" Dawn said "It seems Spike payed him a visit courtesy of the Powers."  
  
"Oh" Buffy said "That makes more sense. Wait. What?"  
  
"The Powers must be angry that their champion has been sitting around feeling sorry for himself and decided to step in." Emerald said thoughtfully.  
  
When everyone looked at her she said defensively  
  
"What? I told you I can feel what others feel.I felt him feeling sorry for himself."  
  
"And the score stands in the game of knowing whats wrong with people: Emerald 1, the rest of us nothing." Xander commented.  
  
"Yes why didn't you mention his feelings before Emerald?" Giles asked curiously.  
  
She shrugged "Well I heard a lot about him before I came here. I just figured that was normal."  
  
When everyone kept staring at her she shrugged again and went back to her book.  
  
"Yes.Well" Giles said breaking the silence. "Could someone find Willow please? We may need her in our discussion of Cordelia."  
  
"I'll get her." Andrew offered "She was working on a barrier spell for the house that could be activated by the presence of evil."  
  
"Wow." Fred said impressed "That's a great idea."  
  
"Yeah Wills full of them." Buffy said proudly.   
  
Andrew ran off to find Willow while Giles observed Emerald out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Is there something you wish to discuss with me?"  
  
Emeralds voice entered Giles mind with these words.He looked at her in surprise before nodding and saying back telepathecly  
  
"Maybe we could talk somewhere more private?"  
  
After a few more thoughts transferred they both excused themselves and walked outside to the fountain and sat down on one of the benches. They were both silent before Giles said softly,  
  
"Do you know I knew your mother?"  
  
Emerald smiled before saying  
  
"Yes the Coven told me of your attempt to try and save her. Thank you for that."  
  
"Don't thank me." Giles said bitterly "I failed."  
  
"No you didn't." Emerals stated earnestly. When Giles looked up at her she continued.  
  
"What happened to her, it was fated. To try and change a fate because you don't like the outcome will lead you to anger.Because it won't work. To mess with fate is a dangerous and foolish thing. She knew you tried to save her and for that she loved you."  
  
"How can you know that?" Giles asked "You were a child."  
  
"I asked her." was the answer.  
  
"You asked her? How?" Giles asked carefully.  
  
"Mr Giles, I grew up surrounded by powerful witches. I talked to my mother more dead than she talked to me when she was alive." She said simply. "How did you think I learned the inner workings of the Council? How to know enough so they couldn't dare refuse me?"  
  
"But why?" Giles said suddenly "Why did you even want to be a part of it? After what they did?"  
  
"The Council needed changing." Emerald said with some force. "How could I bring those changes about if I wasn't part of it? It was just... something I had to do, to join."  
  
"If I may ask." Giles said "What other gifts do you have? Besides the being able to read even a vampire?"  
  
"Well I try not to use them quite honestly." Emerald said hesitantly "People tend to fear some of them. I convinced the Council I had very limited gifts so not to cause the fear my Mother did."  
  
"That makes sense to me." Giles said. "Please, I don't want you to fear us, or us fear you."  
  
"Well.." Emerald said thinking "Besides the reading and simple witchcraft there is the shapeshifting. I don't like to do it and it's painful but if I have to I will."  
  
"So you can shift into another person?" Giles asked.  
  
"No. Not a person. At least I don't think so. I've never tried. I have managed to shift into animals. Mostly cats but I did manage a crow one time." Emerald said slowly. "Theres also the fact I can enter a persons body."  
  
"Like telepathecly like you did with me?" Giles asked.  
  
Emerald shook her head and looked back at the house before saying  
  
"No. That girl we talked about with the demon taking over her? The one in a coma?"  
  
Giles nodded before Emerald continued  
  
"I entered her body to try to help her human self defeat the demon. It didn't work. Her human self had already given up and I was too limited in power to get her moving.I managed to get the demon out hoping she would take back over for me. She didn't. And I failed."  
  
Giles looked at her sadly and sqeezed her hand sympathetically. Emerald laughed bitterly.  
  
"Whats the use of magic and powers if people just give up and won't even try?" She asked Giles.  
  
"I don't know." Giles said finally. "I wish I could tell you different but not everyone is a true fighter I suppose."  
  
"Like your Slayers." She said in approval. "I'm extremely impressed with Buffy most of all. She's a true leader. After her amount of loss I'd expect her to give up but she doesn't. You must be proud."  
  
"If I had children they would despise me because I couldn't imagine being prouder of even my own flesh and blood than I am of Buffy." Giles said sheepishly.  
  
Emerald laughed.  
  
"Oh it sounds like you have all the child you need."  
  
"Yes it rather does, doesn't it?" Giles commented proudly. "Emerald, would you mind if I told the others of your gifts?"  
  
She looked nervous before straightening her spine and saying "Not at all. They should know. Maybe I should start treasuring and using my gifts instead of hiding them."  
  
"Emerald. I knew your mother well and she didn't posess any of these gifts of yours. Where did they come from?" Giles asked carefully.  
  
"I asked the Coven once." Emerald said. "The only thing they would say was that they were a gift from my father."  
  
"They didn't say who he was though?" Giles asked.  
  
"They said it wasn't important and better if I didn't know." She replied.  
  
"I have to be honest. The gifts you have that are natural to your being are traits normally associated with..."  
  
Giles stopped talking and glanced at her uncertainly.  
  
"A God?" Emerald asked. "Yes, I thought so to for a long time. It makes sense really. No father when I did a spell to contact him if he was on earth. No response when I tried to contact my father from the dead. The shapeshifting, the Coven guarding me as they did. It makes sense."  
  
"But you are umm, mortal?" Giles questioned.  
  
"Very." Emerald assured him. "I got hit by a car once and nearly died. I'm definately both human and mortal."  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't tell Buffy about a God that could be your father part." Giles said thoughtfully.  
  
"After her run in with Glory?" Emerald said. "Definatly we should leave that part out."  
  
"So that's agreed on then." Giles said. "And with perfect timing I believe. I think that's Angels car coming up the drive. Shall we rejoin the group?"  
  
"Good idea." Emerald said before teasing him "Unless you want me to show them my power by turning into a panther and running into the room. I could possibly scare the green off Lorne."  
  
Giles grinned wickedly  
  
"Perhaps we could do that the next time he bursts into any form of disco song." He said.  
  
"Deal!" Emerald said reaching to shake his hand. "Any Gloria Gainor and I'm kitty bound."  
  
They both laughed and went over to greet Angel.  
  
........................................................  
  
Sorry if this is a little short but I realized I needed to get some things set up for the next couple of chapters. Coming up. Angel confesses and Willow learns something about the house. 


	22. Apology time

Chapter 22  
  
I am so sorry I haven't updated in the past few days! Usually I get time to work on this at work but the whole summer hiatus came to my job and I've been running around crazy. I have the next 2 days off so look for more updates quicker this time. Once again I am so sorry to those who have been so loyal to this story.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Preview: Angel joins the team and offers apologies and some explanations.  
  
Angel got out of his car and was greeted by Giles and the Watcher Emerald. After receiving an invitation into the house Angel surprised the two by finding his way unerringly to the library where everyone was assembled. He didn't bother to say that just over an hour ago he was here with Spike and watched them all.   
  
"That would be just to creepy to mention." Angel thought. "I'd never live down the stalking thing after that. Ever."  
  
When he entered the room he looked around. Everything looked almost the same. The Watchers all looked a bit more bleary eyed and those that hadn't fallen asleep with their head buried in a book had that nervous I-had-way-to-much-coffee-and-may-accidentally-stab-you- with-a-pen look but he noted most were all still in deep research mode. At Angels entrance all talking stopped and the sleeping Watchers were nudged awake. The Watchers and Scoobies all looked at him a bit warily while AI simply looked at him expectantly. He simply smiled and observed them all as if seeing them for the first time. Finally when he realized everyone had started shifting and glancing at each other uncomfortably he started speaking.  
  
"First of all." He said slowly. "I want to thank all the Watchers here."  
  
The Watchers looked startled and then pleased at his warm smile.  
  
"I know you all know my history as Angelus but you are still here, working to save a friend of mine. I'm sorry it took this long for me to notice and trust you all but thank you. I think I can truly say that all of you here are a different and better breed of Watchers than most I have ever met. Anything you might need please, don't hesitate to ask. I'm in your debt."  
  
He looked at the Scoobies next.  
  
"I also owe all of you an apology. After your fight with the First and losing so many who were loved you all deserve a rest. But you aren't. You are helping to not only start a new Council but helping me. It took Spike throwing me through a wall to see what you've done for the people I love like my family. I haven't been much of a Champion lately and abandoned my family to wallow in my own pain and ignore theirs. But you have all helped by simply being there, to listen, to joke, to make them smile, to... I don't know, give them a purpose and a reason for laughter which I haven't done in a while."  
  
Fred glanced at Xander at this point and smiled. Xander grinned back a little embarrassed. He had just been doing what came natural to him as had Willow and everyone else. One thing the First had taught him was when there was a moment to laugh and joke, take it. It wasn't all noble or anything, just natural.   
  
Willow's thoughts were running in the same direction as Xanders.  
  
"Whatever happened before we came must have been worse than what we were told if us being ourselves has made a difference. " Willow thought. "And they have also helped us! The pain and sadness isn't so clear when we are around the LA crew. I'll have to tell them later." Willow promised herself.  
  
"Dawn," Angel directed his next comment too. "I just wanted to say that you've turned into someone so amazing. I always knew you would be special but after Cordelia hurting you, you still have helped research and are trying to find a way to help. I know your Mom is proud of you and telling every angel she meets how special you are."  
  
Dawn smiled at that thought. Angel noted it wasn't the smile of the 13 year old kid sister of Buffy's, but the very strong young woman she was now.  
  
"Buffy do I even have to say anything?" Angel asked jokingly.  
  
Buffy laughed "Are you kidding? If your going to say anything profound we have to be in a sewer or chased by a bunch of demons. Those are the rules."   
  
Buffy looked hesitant for a minute before asking  
  
"Spike? Was he....Or did he....." she broke off without finishing and bit her lip.  
  
"He is proud of you, and happy about recent events." Angel assured her. "He did have a complaint about annoying angels and him feeling the need to break their necks, but he seemed happy."  
  
Buffy smiled a bit wobbly and went to Giles who embraced her and stroked her hair gently.  
  
Angel looked at his family.  
  
"umm could we talk privately somewhere?" he asked. "There's a few things I need to tell you all."  
  
"Of course Angel." Fred said quickly "We can use the ballroom. The Slayers are still asleep and won't be training for a couple of hours."  
  
As Fred and Gunn led the way, the Watchers and Scoobies went back to their research. Angel could hear the buzz of conversation break out behind him as he walked beside Lorne and Wesley. Inside the room Fred closed the heavy draperies and they all leaned against the wall.  
  
"So Angel?" Gunn asked "Whats the deal? You are not firing us again are you?"  
  
"What? No!" Angel said quickly. "Why did you think that?"  
  
"You have the whole grim look instead of the broody thing Angelcakes." Lorne said matter of factly. "Broody we can deal with, grim scares the bejebers out of me."  
  
Angel appeared to be searching for words a minute. Wesley, seeing his loss for words said  
  
"Angel, whatever it is just say it. We'll understand."  
  
"I know you all wondered why I agreed to take Wolfram and Hart without at least asking all of you." Angel said before pausing. When everyone nodded he continued.  
  
"I had a choice I guess, let my son be an emotionally empty killer or give him a new life. The kind he deserved."  
  
"I was straight until that part about a son." Gunn said "Wanna run that by one more time?"  
  
"It was a deal." Angel said "I took the company and it was like Conner had never existed with us. I would remember him but you guys wouldn't."  
  
"My God Angel." Wesley said as he finally made sense of it all. "Why didn't you tell us before?"  
  
Angel shrugged "It seemed the best thing."  
  
"And all this time you've just kept it bottled up inside?" Fred asked.  
  
"Yeah I did." Angel said guiltily "And then I pushed you all away. I guess even though you wouldn't remember Conner I expected you to. I guess I expected you to know why I wasn't leading you. And then I got jealous because Buffy was the one leading even though I was to wrapped up in my own problems."   
  
Angel sighed and ran his hands through his hair before looking everyone in the face.  
  
"Can you forgive me?" He asked humbly  
  
The group all looked at each other before Fred said  
  
"Oh Angel, of course I do. Your still the Champion to me you know."  
  
Gunn reached out to shake his hand "Consider everything forgiven. Welcome back man."  
  
Lorne spoke up next "Of course I forgive you. And this has nothing to do with the long list of musical talent you have at your fingertips now that you own the company." He shook his head "Nope not at all."  
  
Angel looked at Wesley who seemed to be lost in thought.  
  
"Hey guys?" Angel said to the rest of the group. "Why don't you go see if anyone wants anything to eat. I'm sure they won't tear themselves away to do something needed for survival, like food."  
  
"Yeah good idea." Gunn said "Since no one appears to even know where the kitchen is in this place finding food there might be a miracle."  
  
"Yeah and Xander gets cranky without sugar." Fred said "That is something I'm thinking of researching actually." She continued thoughtfully as she started towards the door with Gunn and Lorne behind her.  
  
"What?" Lorne teased her "You already seem to have Xander well studied. What's the outcome? Hunky or Super-hunky."  
  
As Fred blushed, Gunns comment floated back to Angel and Wesley before the door closed  
  
"Yeah and he has the whole bad boy look with the eye patch as a bonus. Maybe I should get one? Might go with the bald head."  
  
Wesley and Angel both chuckled before facing each other.  
  
"Yes, well I assume you want to ask me something?" Wesley said a bit stiffly.  
  
"Yeah, well kind of." Angel stuttered before taking an unnecessary breath. "Spike took me to see this place. He showed me everyone working and you and Buffy sleeping." He finished.  
  
"So is this where you threaten me or try to throw me around the room?" Wesley asked quite calmly.  
  
"No, you don't understand." Angel rushed to say "I was mad, furious actually at the proof that you and Buffy are connected somehow until Spike said something. He said that if anyone had the right to be upset it was him." At Wesleys pained look Angel finished "But he wasn't."  
  
Wesley looked relieved and then a bit confused.  
  
"So what are you trying to tell me Angel?" He asked.  
  
"I don't.... OK I love Buffy and always will. You know that." He waited until Wesley nodded. "But she and I both agree that it's just not meant to be. Not at this moment in time. I think you and Buffy have so much in common with loss. I mean I lost my son but he went to a better place with a family that adores him so I didn't really lose him. But you and Buffy. You two have. You've been to places emotionally that I don't even want to imagine."  
  
Wesley gave him an understanding look before interrupting him.  
  
"You have been there but you really don't want to go back you mean." He said shrewdly  
  
"Yeah I guess that's it." Angel said "I feel really guilty about it though."  
  
"Angel you shouldn't." Wesley said. "You've had your share of dark times. No one can blame you for not wanting to relive them through someone else.Buffy understands that I'm sure."  
  
"I know she does." Angel said. "But she has you now so I don't feel so bad."  
  
Wesley said a bit embarrassed "Angel, Buffy and I are not together like that."  
  
"But you have feelings for her." Angel said   
  
"Well yes I suppose. I admire her tremendously and enjoy being around her." Wesley said "But, it's way to soon for-"  
  
"Wesley if I could say this" Angel interrupted "You and Buffy both know how short life can be. Don't waste time analyzing what makes you happy."  
  
Wesley just nodded. Angel turned to leave. After a few steps he turned around  
  
"Oh by the way, just so you know, she belonged to me first and if you hurt her I'll break your neck." He said with a hint of a smile.  
  
"Understood." Wesley said "But you are a bit rusty. I may be able to take you." He said back in mock seriousness.  
  
As they both walked out the door Angel muttered  
  
"Oh you so couldn't Watcher boy."  
  
Wesley just laughed.  
  
.........................................................  
  
OK coming up. Wesley's dark side is revealed to Buffy and Willow learns a little something about the house.  
  
Review are loved and appreciated. Also I'm a bit torn on the Cordelia thing. Any suggestions would be great! 


	23. Do you feel it?

Chapter 23 (can anyone say epic?)  
  
OK, I haven't said it in a while so here goes...  
  
I own nothing. Joss owns everything. I'm bitter, but I'll carry on and continue to play with his creation. There I feel better now.  
  
.........................................................  
  
"I wonder what Angel is talking to his crew about?" Willow said after they had been gone awhile.  
  
"I couldn't even begin to wonder." Giles said tiredly.  
  
"Poor Giles." Buffy said "Bet you thought after the First, all the inner group turmoil would be over."  
  
"Yes, well I should have known better." Giles said "Though I must say Angels group is impressive to say the least."  
  
"And we're pretty too." Gunn said entering the room with Fred and Lorne. "At least I am."  
  
"Hey!" Fred said indignantly "I'm pretty."  
  
"If those are doughnuts your carrying, I say your a goddess." Xander said smiling at her.  
  
"Well, then call me the Goddess of sugar." Fred said proudly.  
  
The Slayers all entered the room at that point.  
  
"Did someone say doughnuts?" Kennedy asked.  
  
"Wow impressive timing." Willow said walking over to kiss her girlfriend.  
  
"Didn't you know?" Faith said "The Slayer powers not only include spider senses when a demon is near but the ability to sense a doughnut in a three block radius."  
  
"Now that's a handy birthright." Principal Wood said.  
  
"I'm impressed." Xander agreed.  
  
"So" Buffy said to the new Slayers "Are you guys ready for your first day of training with the Watchers?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Rona said uncertainly. "But you guys have been up all night. Are you sure you don't want to postpone and maybe, sleep?"  
  
"Nonsense." Felice said getting nods from the other Watchers. "We are more than ready to start your training."  
  
"Cool" Vi said eagerly "Are we gonna work with a crossbow?"  
  
"Perhaps not today, but yes we will." Giles said wincing a bit at the thought of crossbow bolts flying from untrained hands.   
  
"I just saw Wesley and that Angel guy leave the ballroom so why don't we go there." Rona said.  
  
"Where did they go?" Andrew asked.  
  
"I think it's fair to say they are still in the house." Giles said "It's rather a bit too sunny for Angel to go wandering about."  
  
"Good point." Andrew said. "Wesley did say something about sewer access in case of emergency. Maybe they went to explore that."  
  
"Well, he better hurry." Buffy said "We are supposed to get furniture today. There's much to be said for a bed instead of the floor."  
  
"Amen to that." Emerald said "But who has time to do something as silly as sleep?"  
  
Gunn laughed "Not us, that's for sure."  
  
The Watchers all stood up and stretched before leading the girls towards the ballroom.  
  
"Faith?" Felice asked "Would you like to come along?"  
  
"Sure thing." Faith said taking Woods hand and following Felice. "I could use a little punching and kicking fix."  
  
"As long as it's not on me, I say punch and kick all you want." Wood said before the library door closed.  
  
"Hey Will?" Buffy asked "How's that spell going to protect the house?"  
  
Willows face scrunched up for a second before she answered.  
  
"I'm not sure actually." She said. At everyone's inquisitive look she continued,  
  
"I did a spell, but it just faded into nothing."  
  
"What do you mean, faded into nothing?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I don't know." Willow said "It's almost like something more powerful absorbed it. I have also had this feeling sense I walked in. It's hard to explain."  
  
"Well, trying might help us out Wil." Xander said nervously. "Is there something bad in the house?"  
  
"No, I don't sense anything bad exactly." Willow said "It's almost like we are surrounded by something good."  
  
"What like someone already put a barrier spell on this house for us?" Giles asked intrigued.  
  
"Yeah exactly." Willow said   
  
"But who? And more importantly why?" Dawn asked.  
  
Willow shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. But whoever it was powerful. Like wicked powerful. My magic can't even touch it."  
  
"So how do we find out what kind a spell is on the house?" Andrew asked.  
  
"Well, to start, it might help to know who did the spell." Lorne said.  
  
Buffy sat pensively for a minute and let her eyes wander around the room.  
  
"Umm I think I can help with the who." Buffy said quietly.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the Slayer. "Who?" They all said in unison.  
  
"Him" Buffy said pointing at the portrait of Samuel James Richardson.  
  
Willow walked over slowly to the picture while everyone looked at Buffy strangely.  
  
"Him?" Xander said. "Uh Buff, he's been dead for how long? How could he have a spell affecting us now?"  
  
"Yeah don't spells end once a witch dies?" Lorne asked.  
  
"Well, normally yes." Giles said "Buffy are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Giles I am." Buffy answered. "From the moment I saw this place I felt, I don't know, safe, protected. I felt like he was here keeping an eye on me, you know, like how I feel when your around Giles. Like a father."  
  
Giles looked touched and took a minute to clear his throat before saying. "Then I believe you Buffy. But my question is why. Willow any thoughts?"  
  
Willow had been staring up at the portrait of the smiling older man. She was joined by Dawn who reached out to touch the wood of the frame. When Dawns hand touched the frame she gasped and then smiled back at the man.  
  
"You feel it too Willow?" She whispered.  
  
"Feel what exactly Dawnie?" Willow asked "I feel something powerful surrounding me, yes, but what did you feel?"  
  
"I can't explain it." Dawn said while the group gathered around the painting. "It was like something wonderful touched me. It was like when I was little and crying about something and Mom hugged me."  
  
"Giles?" Andrew asked "Do you think Dawn feels something because of the whole key thing?"  
  
"Excellent idea Andrew." Giles said astounded "Willow? Do you feel anything when you touch the portrait?"  
  
Willow reached out and laid her hand on the wood for a minute.  
  
"There is something but I almost feel like I'm not pure enough to get closer." She said hesitantly.   
  
"That's silly Willow." Buffy said "You were pure enough to unlock all the Slayers."  
  
"This is different." Willow said "I'm not meant for this. It's Dawns turn."  
  
"Mine?" Dawn asked alarmed "No, I'm sure your wrong. I'm not the one who is the main girl, you know. It's you and Buffy and the Slayers who have the special bond thing."  
  
Buffy smiled at Dawn "So maybe it's your turn."  
  
Dawn took a deep breath and turned to Willow and Giles.  
  
"So what do I do?"  
  
..............................................................................  
  
Ahh cliffhanger I know. I'm sorry about that. Anyway, coming up Dawn puts her mystical energy to work and sees Spike among others. Yes, that's right. More Spike. I expect much love for that. 


	24. Hello Nibblet

Chapter 24.  
  
Sorry that last chapter was so short. I have a lot on my plate now and my brain has been shorting out on ideas.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Preview: Dawn gets sent to another dimension and talks to Samuel Richardson, Anya, and Spike.  
  
We left off with Dawn saying  
  
"So what do I do?"  
  
"Well, you are the Key right?" Andrew asked.  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
"And that Glory person said that she wanted you to open some dimension up right?" He continued.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Dawn said.  
  
"I got nothing past that." Andrew admitted.  
  
"Actually that may have been enough." Giles said slowly. "Someone please get Emerald and fill her in."  
  
"I'll do it." Gunn volunteered as he was already heading towards the door.  
  
"Giles what?" Buffy asked.  
  
"I wonder." He murmured to himself.  
  
"GILES!" Buffy yelled breaking his train of thought. When he looked at her she said  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Well, Glory could use Dawn to open a portal to a different dimension. What if Dawn could open more than just hell ones?" Giles asked.  
  
"Like one to a heaven dimension?" Willow asked. "Is that possible?"  
  
"Yes, I believe it is." Giles said picking up a book.  
  
"But Giles?" Xander said "Glory was a God."  
  
"A demigod actually." Giles said. "And I figure a God can open a portal to anywhere with the right words."  
  
"Oh great." Buffy said "So all we have to do is find a God. That should be easy cause they are all probably hanging out on street corners." Buffy finished sarcastically.  
  
"We may already have one." Giles said.  
  
"What?" Fred exclaimed. "That was a joke about me being the goddess of sugar."  
  
The door opened and Wesley, Gunn, Angel, and Emerald came into the room.  
  
"You needed me Mr. Giles?" Emerald asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe we do." Giles said. "What we talked about earlier, I think we may need to spill the beans now."  
  
Emerald looked at first betrayed, then scared.  
  
"You." Buffy said finally getting it. "Your a God?"  
  
"No!" she said quickly "Well maybe, I don't know."  
  
"It's very possible and likely" Giles said. Emerald was not listening. She was feeling the emotions of the people in the room. Fear, disbelief, and from Buffy, sympathy? She looked at Buffy strangely.Buffy realized the Watcher was scared of her reaction and moved to take her hand.  
  
"It's OK." She said "I've had one bad brush with a hell God. I understand why you didn't tell us sooner."  
  
"I'm sorry" Emerald said "But quite honestly I've never been sure. I've had my suspicions but that's all."  
  
"Well, I guess now is a good time to test those suspicions" Dawn said taking her other hand. "Will you help me?"  
  
"Of course I will but what if I accidentally send you to a wrong place?" Emerald said worriedly "Time moves differently in some places. I could strand you somewhere for years."  
  
"Yeah or remember last time?" Xander said "Someone had to die to shut the portal. Anyone getting that?"  
  
"It will be fine." Dawn said bravely "It's all in the wording right?"  
  
"Yes, exactly." Giles said."And I don't plan to open a portal, more of a doorway."  
  
"Smaller." Wesley said thoughtfully "Easier to close."  
  
"Quite right." Giles agreed "And be able to see where it opens to before Dawn goes in."  
  
"It's risky" Angel said "How can we be sure Emerald is a God?"  
  
"Emerald could you please shift?" Giles asked her "I know it's a bit painful but please try."  
  
Warily she nodded before closing her eyes and concentrating. Her clothing began to blow around her and her shape turned into that of a black panther. The group sat stunned until she transformed back. She gasped and moaned when her shape was once again human and Gunn rushed to help her to a chair.  
  
"Sorry" She muttered "I'll be fine in a second."  
  
"So she can shape shift." Angel said. "OK it's not common, it's actually pretty uncommon, but what gives you the idea she is a God?"  
  
"May I?" Giles asked Emerald before she nodded. Giles filled in all that they had talked about earlier. When finished he looked at the group again.  
  
"So any objections?" he asked. Slowly everyone shook their heads. "Well, then shall we try? Dawn? Emerald?"  
  
They both nodded and stood before the portrait. Giles gave a slip of paper he had written on to Emerald. She read the words in Latin and a small light appeared before her and Dawn. With a small knife she cut both herself, and Dawns hand and the two girls clasped hands and recited the verse again. The light got bigger until it was the size of a door and both girls gave each other one last look before Emerald held her other hand out and said  
  
"Reveal"  
  
Both Dawn and Emeralds eyes glowed a bright green before the light faded and they all stared at a brightly lit room beyond the door.  
  
"I guess I just go in." Dawn said nervously.  
  
"Dawn, you don't have to." Buffy said to her.  
  
"No, I do." Dawn said back "This is my turn."   
  
with one last look behind her she said to everyone  
  
"I love you guys." Before she jumped through the doorway and out of sight.  
  
"Giles?" Buffy said panicked "I thought we were supposed to be able to see her."  
  
"I can see her." Emerald said softly. "She is fine. I guess I'll know when to pull her back."  
  
"Lets hope so" Xander said worriedly.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Dawn took a deep breath. She did a mental inventory, feet check, hands, check, terror, double check.  
  
"Hello?" she called "Mr. Richardson?"  
  
"So you made it?" the voice said behind her. She whirled around and came face to face with the man who's portrait hung on the wall. He was smiling and took her hand.  
  
"yeah I guess so." Dawn said "So, umm are you evil?"  
  
Samuel smiled "No. Are you?"   
  
"Me? No." she said flustered.  
  
'Well, then, that settles that. Please call me Samuel." He said with a formal bow.  
  
"Dawn." She said. "So what's the deal with the house?"  
  
"You are blunt aren't you?" he chuckled "I appreciate that. The deal with the house is that I knew it would become a place of great things, of great people, I had to protect it."  
  
"So are you some kind of male witch?" Dawn asked.  
  
"Well I was." He said proudly "But I wasn't alone in doing that spell, I just directed it."  
  
When Dawn looked confused he continued  
  
"You see, there is nothing more powerful than love. No matter what a witch can do, no matter what the scientist or doctors say, family love is the strongest kind of power. My family had that. We directed our love and energy to create the spell that is still present in the house."  
  
"But how can that be?" Dawn asked "Giles said that a spell normally ends when the witch umm... well they..."  
  
"When they die?" He filled in. "Don't be afraid of upsetting me Dawn. I had a wonderful life and now I'm back with the ones I loved."  
  
Dawn looked embarrassed before he continued.  
  
"But the spell hasn't been active for all the years I have been dead."  
  
"What?" Dawn asked. "Now I'm confused."  
  
"you see," Samuel said "I knew your sister would come to own the house. I saw it. I also know the dangers you have all fought and the homes that are now gone. I didn't want you to lose another home. So when your sister walked in that door the spell reactivated. The love that's in the house now rivals even my own family's and that makes the spell stronger."  
  
"So we did it?" Dawn asked "With love?"  
  
"Among other things." He said simply. "I'm afraid as long as your there in the house I'll be looking out for you all. I truly hope you don't mind."  
  
"So your like our guardian?" Dawn asked delighted "That's so cool."  
  
"Yes, well I was worried you may not like that part." He said. "My wife told me I had no right to be a worried old grandpa and keep an eye on people who never knew me. Between you and me I think she was proud I wanted to."  
  
"Hey no problems here." Dawn assured him "Buffy will be ecstatic. She said you make her feel protected."  
  
"This wasn't the only reason you came here." Samuel informed her.  
  
"No really it was." Dawn said "What else could there be?"  
  
"Me nibblet." Spikes voice rang out. Slowly, Dawn turned, afraid to look and be disappointed if it wasn't him. She took in the battered combat boots, moved up to the Black jeans and duster, and finally to the blue eyes and platinum hair.  
  
"Spike?" She asked in shock.  
  
"Course Lil Bit. Who else?" he drawled. After 3 seconds of staring at him she launched herself into his arms. He chuckled and regained his balance when she showed no signs of letting go. "And once again I'm thankful I don't have to breath." He said to Samuel who just chuckled. Dawn inhaled the scent of leather and cigarettes that was so much a part of the vampire she once had a crush on.  
  
"I can't believe your really here." She whispered. "I didn't get the chance to say good-bye." She said as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"I think this is my cue to go now. You two have a lot to talk about." Samuel said cheerfully. Dawn pulled herself away from Spike and wiped her eyes.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, young Dawn." He said formally."And please tell your sister how honored I am to be watching over her."  
  
"I will" Dawn promised "Thank you."  
  
With a cheery wave he walked away and disappeared into the light. Dawn turned back to Spike.  
  
"So is this heaven?" She asked him.  
  
"Not exactly, but close." He said. "I'm not done yet you know. Like Samuel I won't really go until my work is done."  
  
"Like knocking sense into Angel?" She asked slyly. "Enjoyed that didn't you?"  
  
"More than you could ever know." He agreed with a smirk "He really is a poof you know."  
  
"I'll take your word for it." She said rolling her eyes."So what was so important you had to bring me here?"  
  
Spike smirk disappeared and he frowned "I have to tell you something but you can't tell anyone else Bit."  
  
Dawn, suddenly wary about the grim look on his face asked,"What? Big bad? Apocalypse?"  
  
"No." He said "the cheerleader."  
  
"Cordelia?" Dawn asked surprised "What about her?"  
  
"She won't be coming back anytime soon Pet." He said "You all will try, but it's not meant to be."  
  
"But if we get the demon out?" Dawn said "What's the problem?"  
  
"You WILL get the demon half out Luv." He explained "You have to make sure of that. Otherwise lots of people you love will die. But after it's out, well, she won't all be there."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" Dawn asked "Why not tell Angel?"  
  
"Because Angel won't believe me for one." Spike answered testily "And two, if he knows, he won't remove the demon and people will die. Like Gunn, and Xander, and a few Watchers and Slayers."  
  
Dawns eyes got wide "So what do I do?"  
  
"Nothing love. Just be there afterwards for Angel and the others. They will need you." He said sadly.   
  
"I can't even tell Andrew?" she asked.  
  
"No! Bloody hell the whole town will know in twenty minutes!" He exclaimed before adding "By the way he's not good enough for you."   
  
"Yeah yeah I already heard it." Dawn said glaring at him "Don't change the subject."  
  
"The Watcher. The one who helped you get here? She'll know. She's smart. She won't tell anyone." He said.  
  
"OK, I wont either." Dawn said reluctantly "Is this part of being a grown up? because it sucks."  
  
"Yeah welcome to the world Pet." Spike said chuckling.  
  
"Well actually she has already been in the world a while." Anya's voice rang out. "Shouldn't you have told her that years ago?"  
  
Dawn turned to face a smiling Anya.  
  
"Anya!" She said before hugging her.  
  
"Yes, hello to you too." She said quickly "I don't have much time, so please listen closely."  
  
Dawn nodded "Yeah I can feel me being pulled back"  
  
"Okay, one, please tell Xander I'm proud of him and I love him and want him to move on now. I really think he can never do better than me but that's not the point." Dawn and Spike hid their grins from her.  
  
"Number two," she continued. "Tell Andrew how glad I am that he made it. I'm still not understanding it but congratulations to him for surviving. Number three, thank Buffy, Willow, Giles, and you of course, for teaching me to be human. It was worth it. Oh Damn! I had more but I forgot. Just tell them I'm happy and I love them all and I miss them." She said tearing up.   
  
Dawn felt her own eyes fill with tears as she realized she was getting pulled back.  
  
"No! Wait!" she said "Spike, Anya, I love you both, and I miss you every second."  
  
"Miss you too Nibblet but it's time to go." Spike said as he gave her one last hug. "Be good and don't worry, I'll still be looking out for you."  
  
"Bye Dawnie. Tell Xander I love him." Anya said crying as she and Spike held onto each other as they waved goodbye. Dawn was sobbing openly and memorizing their faces when Emerald grabbed her and pulled her back into the library. Everyone in the room stared at the returned Dawn, sobbing on the floor, and Emerald wiping away tears and whispering to the brokenhearted girl.  
  
"So... Did it go well?" Xander asked the rest of the group. They all just stood there silently.  
  
.........................................................  
  
I really hope for reviews after this one. 


	25. Reflections and stories

Chapter 25  
  
I had serious writers block trying to write this chapter. I think it's passed now.Yea me! Sorry this took awhile and thank you everyone for your reviews.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Preview: Dawn tells the group of her meeting.  
  
It took awhile for Dawns tears to stop falling but finally was quiet.  
  
"Dawnie?" Willow asked. "Are you OK to tell us what happened now?"  
  
Dawn was sitting with Emerald. They were both pale and looked exhausted. Andrew had gotten them both a glass of water and was still fussing over Dawn. Dawn smiled reassuringly at Andrew before saying tiredly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess I am"  
  
"Perhaps the two of you should rest first." Wesley said.  
  
"Yeah you both have the I'm about to fall over award in your grasps." Lorne commented.  
  
"I'm fine." Dawn said a little stronger "I'm sorry you guys, for breaking down. It was just a shock."  
  
"Hey no big. We all have our breakdowns." Gunn said kindly "Maybe you could just tell us if the house is gonna eat us?"  
  
"Yeah that would be good to know." Xander commented.  
  
"It's not." Dawn assured them. Everyone heaved a big sigh of relief.  
  
"Buffy you were right." Dawn said to her "when you walked in and said you felt protected you were."  
  
"So there was a protection spell on this house even after Mr. Richardson died?" Giles asked.  
  
"Not exactly." Dawn said "He saw Buffy and the rest of us. He saw our homes destroyed and the things we have all been through. The spell was dormant until Buffy walked through the door. He said the friendship and love we have makes the protection even stronger than he first made it"  
  
"That's amazing!" Willow said "So you actually met him?"  
  
Dawn smiled. "Yeah and he is great. He is still watching over us though. He hoped we wouldn't mind."  
  
"Watching us?" Fred asked glancing around the room.  
  
"Watching over us." Dawn corrected. "In a protection way, not a creepy, I'm a stalker, way. He was worried we may not like that part."  
  
"Hey I'm fine with it." Buffy said. "It's like having a grandpa around to keep an eye on us."  
  
"I told him you would love it." Dawn said before rolling her eyes "I'm getting scared that I understand you too well."  
  
"So what upset you enough to send you back in tears?" Angel asked.  
  
Dawns smile faded. "he wasn't the only one I met."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it Dawn?" Buffy asked softly.When Dawn still sat silently Buffy turned to Emerald.  
  
"You heard the whole thing?" She asked.  
  
"Most of it yes," Emerald said "But it's not my story or place to tell."  
  
"I saw Spike." Dawn blurted out.  
  
"Man that guy really does get around." Gunn said "The Powers must think we are really messed up."  
  
"Oh Dawnie I'm sorry" Willow said "I know how close you two were."  
  
"Why was Spike there?" Angel asked puzzled "What do the Powers care about a barrier spell?"  
  
"Well.." Dawn said hedging "He really wasn't there for the Powers."  
  
Angel stared at Dawn piercingly  
  
"Then why was he there?" He asked suspiciously. Dawn frantically tried to think of a lie that Angel would believe. Emerald, seeing her dilemma, jumped in.  
  
"It was personal. He was worried she would hate him for leaving." She said to Angel. To Dawn she said telepathically  
  
"He is suspicious. He thinks we know more than we are saying. Want to finish convincing him we don't?" Dawn nodded her head to Emerald.  
  
"That's right." Dawn said to Angel."He wanted to say good-bye and let me know that he will still look out for me."  
  
Dawn reasoned that that at least that part was true. As for the Cordy thing, well, she just wouldn't mention it. That way it was not really lying, just omitting horrible events to come. Angel still looked suspicious so Dawn decided to distract the group.  
  
"I ummm, saw someone else too." Dawn said quietly.  
  
"Your Mom?" Willow guessed by the sadness in her tone.  
  
"No." Dawn said "Not Mom."  
  
She took a deep breath and looked at Xander.  
  
"I saw Anya."  
  
Xander flinched and blinked before looking at Dawn and asking  
  
"So, she is in a good place?"  
  
"Yeah she seemed to like it." Dawn answered.  
  
"Xander?" Buffy asked "Were you worried that Anya was in some kind of Hell?"  
  
"Well.... a little." He confessed "I was scared that the good she did as a human may not have made up for 1000 years of being a vengeance demon."  
  
"Xander?" Willow said horrified "Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"I don't know." Xander said quietly "Maybe because I was too scared that she could be somewhere horrible and I wouldn't be able to help her."  
  
"She's fine Xander." Dawn assured him "She did have some messages though. Do you want to hear them?"  
  
Xander nodded "I do. And knowing Anya, if I didn't she'd find a way to make me listen. I don't want a bolt of lightning striking me anytime soon."  
  
Buffy laughed "And Anya probably already has a guy lined up to do that just in case."  
  
Giles smiled as well "I have little doubt that when I die Anya will be running things up there. I will say in all seriousness that she was one of the most extraordinary women I ever met."  
  
The Scoobies all nodded in agreement.  
  
"So what did she say?" Xander asked Dawn.  
  
"Well, for starters she said she loves you and is proud of you. She also said even though she thinks you can never do better than her that you should move on." Dawn said watching him closely. Xander smiled and nodded before excusing himself and going outside.  
  
"Should I go after him?" Willow asked.  
  
"No" Giles said "I think we should give him a few minutes."  
  
"There is more for you guys." Dawn said.  
  
"For us?" Buffy asked, surprised.  
  
"yep. Andrew?" Dawn said to him. He looked up at her questioningly.  
  
"Anya said congratulations for surviving. She said to tell you how glad she was that you made it."  
  
Andrew smiled sadly and nodded. He had liked Anya. They bonded before she died while robbing the hospital and in the final few moments of her life.Andrew swallowed and blinked back tears while promising himself to learn all he could from Giles to make her proud.  
  
"I told her she was the perfect woman." Andrew said quietly "I didn't get a chance to add one of the most special I ever met."  
  
"She knew Andrew." Giles said feeling bad for the boy.  
  
"She also asked me to thank the rest of us for teaching her to be human." Dawn said. "She told me it was worth it."  
  
The Scoobies looked sad and AI let them work out their feelings for a few minutes. Xander came back in with eyes red from crying and they filled him in on the rest that Dawn had said.  
  
Lorne finally spoke up  
  
"This Anya, she sounds like she was a firecracker.Was she?"  
  
"You have no idea." Giles said chuckling. He told them about when he and Anya thought they were engaged and that Spike was his son. The group howled with laughter about the bunnies Anya kept conjuring up and the skeleton Giles had to fence with to protect her. Amid more laughter the group started telling their own stories of Anya. Even Angel joined in and told his people about his first meeting with Anya.  
  
"So then she says, "So you're Angel," He told the chuckling group "She looked me up and down without an ounce of fear and told me I was large and glowery."  
  
After a few more stories the group sat smiling and looking around.  
  
They were interrupted by Felice and another Watcher who came in looking worried.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt." Felice said "But Angel one of your employees stopped by. It seems Cordelia is getting worse. If we are going to try to help her we need to do it NOW."  
  
Angels smile died.   
  
"But we haven't figured out how to do it." He said worriedly.  
  
Dawn looked at Emerald before hiding her face.  
  
"I'm afraid we have to try something that may be risky." Giles said before turning to Emerald "What you did before, could you do it again?"  
  
"But Mr. Giles!" Emerald said "It didn't work. She wasn't strong enough."  
  
"Cordy was a higher power." Angel said "Maybe that will be enough to help her."   
  
"But we can't be sure" Buffy said worriedly "What if she already gave up?"  
  
"If we don't do something now I'm afraid we may have a bigger problem on our hands." Felice said.  
  
"Like what?" Gunn asked.  
  
"Wesley filled me in on the apocalypse that was averted here in LA." Felice said "Cordelia being completely taken over by a demon combined with her higher power gifts will make her indestructible."  
  
"So she will become Jasmine?" Fred asked.  
  
"Worse I believe." Felice said.  
  
"So we need to come to a decision." Wesley said. "Try to remove the demon now or gamble with humanities lives."  
  
"Have to say I don't like either of the options." Xander said.  
  
"Angel?" Wesley said looking for a decision. "It's your call."  
  
Angel looked tired. He looked at Emerald and Willow.  
  
"Do it now." He said finally.  
  
The group silently prepared to leave for the hotel and whatever they would come up against.  
  
.........................................................  
  
I'm hoping my writers block is over and the rest of the story is easier to write. I changed some things around that I had planned so I had to scratch some stuff and add others. Thanks for your patience with me and remember to review! I do read them all! 


	26. Are you prepared?

Chapter 26  
  
OK and we are off. Not a lot just thanks to everyone who is taking the time to read this. Tolbert you made me spit Pepsi all over my screen from your last review! I thought I was going to pull a muscle I was laughing so hard.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Preview: At last Buffy sees Wesley's dark side. How will she react? Hmmm lets get to the story shall we?  
  
As the group gathered up materials to take to the hotel, Andrew confronted Dawn.  
  
"You know more than your letting on don't you?" He said quietly.  
  
"A little." Dawn admitted. "How do you know?"  
  
"Unlike everyone else I know when you are hiding something." Andrew said a little hurt.  
  
"Andrew I'm sorry." Dawn said "I made a promise."  
  
"To Spike?" He asked a little jealously.  
  
"Not just to Spike." Dawn said "To Anya too."  
  
Andrew thought for a minute.  
  
"Well if Anya and Spike think this is that important then I think I understand." He said. "But you'll tell me later right?"  
  
"Of course." She promised as Emerald came up. Andrew looked at the two of them and excused himself. He wasn't sure what happened but he knew it was important and he trusted Dawn as well as Anya and Spike.  
  
"Dawn?" Emerald said softly "They may hate us afterwards.Are you prepared for that?"  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
"I know. But I'm learning there aren't a lot of happy endings in life." She said almost bitterly. "If saving the people I care about means sacrificing one, well then I guess I can say I am not my sister. I will sacrifice Cordelia as Buffy probably should have sacrificed me."  
  
"Did you ever think that maybe your sister was not as strong then as you are now?" Emerald asked.  
  
"No, I never thought of that." Dawn said softly "I wish Spike would have given this to anyone other than me. Why not Buffy? Or Xander? Or Willow? Why me?"  
  
"Because he trusts you most." Emerald said. "Even though he knows their power he still chose you. Because you ARE strong, strong enough to handle this. The rest may not have been."  
  
"I've never been strong." Dawn admitted "Not on my own. I always had Buffy or Xander there"  
  
Emerald chuckled.   
  
"Then maybe it's about time you learned your own strength." She said matter of factly "I read people.I see what's in them, what they can do. I see the strength that you cannot even see in yourself. So don't argue with me or I'll turn into a panther and bite you."  
  
Dawn laughed.  
  
"I'm really going to like you." She said happily. "But you know Cordelia isn't going to come back. How can you still go in and try to help her knowing it won't work?"  
  
"I don't know it WON'T work." Emerald said. "Stranger things have happened. I'm still going to try with every inch of my being to prove your friend wrong and bring her back."  
  
"Good." Dawn said simply. "Just checking."  
  
Meanwhile Buffy and Wesley were outside talking.  
  
"We never went shopping." Buffy commented.  
  
"Well hopefully there is always tomorrow." Wesley said. "Barring Cordelia turning everyone in this world to nothingness of course."  
  
"Of course." Buffy agreed solemnly. She looked thoughtful for a moment before turning to him again.  
  
"Wesley?"  
  
"Yes Buffy?" He asked a little worried at her tone.  
  
"How do you feel about me?" She asked.  
  
Wesley began to fidget and look everywhere else but at Buffy while he searched for an answer.  
  
"Well, I admire you and the things you've done" He said nervously "And, well I enjoy what we have."  
  
"What we have." Buffy repeated. "And what do we have exactly?"  
  
"Friendship." Wesley said watching her. He was surprised when she looked disappointed.  
  
"Of course, friendship." Buffy said dully. "That's good. Friendship is important."  
  
"Buffy I don't think I understand." Wesley said "What are you asking me?"  
  
His breath held as he waited for her answer. Buffy didn't say anything for a minute. Finally she got angry.  
  
"You know what?" She said irritably "I'm sick of this. I'm sick of always waiting for someone to say something and missed signals and then missing opportunities."  
  
Wesley was taken aback as he watched her rant.  
  
"And you know what?" Buffy asked the still silent Wesley. He shook his head, fascinated despite his confusion.  
  
"I'm not going to be all coy and then watch you leave and come back with some irritating wife who has horrible speech patterns in a year. We like each other, at least I like you. Why can't we just say it instead of dancing around it. I feel a little guilty that I'm attracted to you so soon but who cares!"  
  
Wesley felt like he had been sucker punched. The Slayer was attracted to him? How did this happen? He wanted to tell her he was attracted to her also but it appeared she wasn't done ranting.  
  
"And then there's the whole we work together thing." Buffy said oblivious to the wide eyed Wesley "I mean OK. I know working and dating aren't supposed to happen and-"  
  
Buffy was cut off by Wesley grabbing her and kissing her. For a few precious minutes they simply explored the novelty of each others lips and taste. Buffy wrapped her arms around his neck to keep from falling over in shock.This was Wesley! How had she never noticed his perfect teeth and lips before? And his eyes! Xander once said he had Pierce Brosniny eyes but he was wrong, Wesleys were better. As the two reluctantly started to pull away from each other a bitter voice came from the shadows.  
  
"Well, well Wesley." Justine sneered "Guess this ones an improvement on the last one."  
  
Wesley whipped around to see who was talking. He took in Justine's ragged form, and the knife in her hand. His gaze hardened as he remembered what she could go with that knife.  
  
"Justine." Wesley said coldly "Miss your bucket? Or just wanting to slit my throat again."  
  
Buffy looked at the two. She was shocked at Wesleys cold voice and the violence radiating off him. He had never sounded like that around her, he was always calm and patient. She watched the girl sneer at him  
  
"You know Wes, things would have been so much simpler if you had died. But no! You survived and came after me." She laughed bitterly "You couldn't even kill me. How pathetic is that?"  
  
"Almost as pathetic as you are now perhaps?" Wesley asked sharply. Justine dropped all pretenses of being stable.  
  
"You ruined my life!" She screamed at him.  
  
"Good." Wesley said "Couldn't have happened to a more deserving person. Makes us even for you trying to take my life as I see it."  
  
"No, we are not even." Justine said irately "You got what? Everything? What did I get?" She took a step towards him. Wesley shoved Buffy behind him and took a step closer.  
  
"You got what you deserved." Wesley said wrathfully "How many lives did you try to ruin? I should have let Angel feed off you." He said disgustedly.  
  
With a cry of rage Justine charged him. Wesley sidestepped her advance and pushed her away from Buffy. The rest of the group, hearing the argument, ran outside.The Scoobies watched as Wesley viciously fought the girl unarmed. Angel growled at the sight of Justine drawing everyone's eyes to him. He started to move in to help Wesley.Wesley turned to him sharply  
  
"No." He said halting Angel "Not this time. This is my fight."  
  
"Oh, gee Wes, I'm flattered." Justine said trying to bait him "You want me all to yourself. And here I thought you were into Blondie over there."   
  
To Buffy she said  
  
"Your a lucky girl, I heard some things as he had me chained up in his closet. The man is kinky, I'll give him that." She sneered.  
  
Wesley ducked the knife blade and grabbed Justine by the arm. We threw her over his shoulder and into the house. The lights flickered and a deep rumbling sounded. The group, looked around in confusion before turning to watch Wesley. Justine turned and kicked Wesley, sending him into the wall. Buffy screamed a warning to Wesley as Justine aimed her blade for Wesley's throat. Wesley, distracted by Buffy's scream, turned back as he saw the knife blade descending at his exposed neck. Angel jumped in an effort to stop Justine even as he knew he was too late. Suddenly Justine was thrown away from Wesley by a flash of light and wind.She was suspended above the floor and dropped the knife as a shock seemed to radiate through the room. She turned to look at Wesley and their eyes locked once more before the lights flickered and she disappeared. Wesley and the group stood frozen and stared at the spot where moments before the girl stood. Angel reached out to help Wesley to his feet.   
  
"What just happened?" Fred asked in shock.  
  
"She just, disappeared." Giles said reaching up to remove his glasses. "Where did she go?"  
  
"Away from here, that's all I know." Gunn said in a shaken voice.  
  
"But what WAS that?" Kennedy asked "The lights and the boom?"  
  
"That was Samuel." Willow said softly.  
  
"Are you sure?" Lorne said to the witch "I mean how?"  
  
"The spell on this place." Dawn said putting it together "It protects us and those who try to hurt us. Nothing happened till Wes and that girl were in the house."  
  
"Are you OK Wesley?" Angel asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine." Wesley answered. "I think maybe we should keep a better eye on our enemies though."  
  
"Who was that?" Dawn asked.  
  
"That was Justine." Angel said. "She slit Wesley's throat a while back and helped someone dump me in the ocean for 3 months. Wesley kidnapped her and made her help him find me. She blames him, or us, for ruining her life I guess."  
  
Wesley wasn't listening to Angel. He was watching Buffy. She stared at him uncertainly and then looked away from him.Wesley felt his heart sink. He laughed to himself silently.  
  
"So maybe dark Wesley is gone." He thought mocking himself. "Hardly, he just returned in time to make Buffy never trust me again."  
  
Buffy kept her eyes on the ground  
  
"We'll work out the why and how later.Right now we should get to Cordelia." She said.  
  
Everyone grabbed books and supplies and started to walk out to the cars. The Slayers and most of the Watchers went back into the ballroom to continue training. Finally only Buffy and Wesley were left in the room. They both sat silently before Wesley cleared his throat.  
  
"I suppose we should get going." He said flatly.  
  
"I guess so." Buffy said in the same tone. She looked at him for a second before silently opening the door and walking into the night. Wesley cursed softly before following.  
  
.........................................................  
  
  
  
Sorry these past couple of chapters have been short! I'm working on making them longer but I figured I could update quicker if I kept them short. Let me know if you want quicker updates or longer chapters. 


	27. You dope

Chapter 27.  
  
Hmm no response. Was the last chapter that bad? Did I lose everyone? Hope not.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Preview: Giles talks to Buffy and the group gets ready to deal with Cordelia.  
  
Wesley and Buffy rode silently to Angels with a worried Giles and Willow in the back seat. Giles kept looking at Buffy and Wesley in between discussing the upcoming trial. The rest of the group was waiting for them when they arrived. Giles held back and sent Wesley and Willow in to get everyone situated. When he and Buffy were alone he looked at her piercingly.  
  
"Buffy?" He asked gaining her attention.  
  
"Yeah Giles I'm fine." She said absently.  
  
"That's good." Giles said humorously "Because the distant stare and pulling at your hair suggests otherwise."  
  
Buffy looked at her hand unconsciously tugging at her hair before letting her hand fall to her side.  
  
"Buffy, I know you are a grown up and don't really need my advice anymore, " Giles said kindly until his voice grew into anger "But what in bloody hell are you doing?"  
  
Buffy looked at him in shock. Giles continued,  
  
"I thought we were done with moving forward steps and then retreating yards?" he asked.  
  
"But Giles-" Buffy started to say.  
  
"Don't but Giles me young lady." He said "I want to know why you are acting betrayed and I want to know now."  
  
"Wesley." Buffy said a little shocked at Giles's tone "He just went, whatever he just went."  
  
"Yes, someone who slit his throat and tormented his friend and boss just tried to kill him again." Giles said "What about it?"  
  
"Well," Buffy said looking for words "He changed. It's like I didn't even know who he was."  
  
"Of course he has changed Buffy." Giles said harshly "He has been through almost as much as you have.No listen up." Giles said as Buffy started to interrupt "Let me tell you what has gone on with Wesley for the past couple of months. One, he was in love with a girl who, while under a spell, he almost killed. Two, he was thrown out of the group of people he loved. You know what that feels like don't you?"  
  
Buffy thought about how betrayed and hurt she was when the Slayers chose Faith over her.  
  
"One big difference Buffy." Giles said correctly reading her expression "Wesley didn't have someone like Spike to help him pick up his pieces. He had a woman that wanted him to turn dark and betray the people he still loved. Then he rescued Angel from his deep sea expedition. And what happened? Angel told him he should have killed him. This was not meant to be directed at Wesley but was due to hallucinations but Wesley didn't know that at the time. Then even though Angel said that to him he still made Angel drink his blood to heal him. What do you think of all this Buffy?"  
  
"That maybe he is stronger than me." Buffy whispered. "But Giles it scared me. His face."  
  
"I know it did" Giles said more caringly "But Buffy, you had to know what he is capable of. That he is not the sweet innocent Wesley we once all despised."  
  
Buffy smiled at Giles's choice of words before saying softly  
  
"I thought it was me."  
  
"You?" Giles asked "How could you think that?"  
  
"I don't know!" Buffy said tearfully "All I know is once a guy gets involved with me, bad things happen to them. Look at my history."  
  
Giles sighed "Buffy? Did that moment of seeing his dark side change whatever feelings you may have for Wesley?"  
  
"Well, no" Buffy said thoughtfully "In fact I was kind of glad to see it. I feel more secure knowing that he can be fierce when opposed. It just took me by surprise, seeing his scars."  
  
"So what will you do now?" Giles asked her.  
  
"Oh God." Buffy said horrified "He must think I hate him! Giles I have to fix this!"  
  
"Then go now." Giles said "Before we start. If we have learned anything it's not waiting to tell people how we feel."  
  
Buffy nodded and ran towards the hotel. Giles leaned against the car before muttering  
  
"I'm getting too bloody old for this. I shudder in terror at the messes that would be made if I wasn't around."  
  
.........................................................  
  
Inside the hotel Angel was cautiously approaching Cordelia.She opened her eyes and smirked at him.  
  
"What's the matter Angel?" She said cattily "Scared of me? That's rich."  
  
Willow started pouring sand in a circle around Cordelia and Emerald.  
  
"What's this?" Gunn asked.  
  
"This is a barrier." Willow told him "Cordelia can't go out of it."  
  
"But what about Emerald?" Gunn asked locking eyes with the woman.  
  
"It's OK" She assured him.  
  
"This was her idea" Andrew said to Gunn. "If she fails then at least everything would be contained."  
  
"I can't believe this is happening." Fred said holding Xanders hand.  
  
"Oh how sweet." Cordelia cooed "Can't believe what Fred? That you're with a Sunnydale reject? Neither can I."  
  
"It's not her Fredkins" Lorne said to the upset girl. "Don't take it to heart."  
  
"So super witch." Cordelia asked Willow "What's the spell that your probably going to screw up be today?"  
  
"How about sealing your mouth shut?" Faith asked before Robin shushed her.  
  
"I'll remember that." Cordelia said darkly. "After witchgirl is taken care of I'll get to you."  
  
"But to get to Willow you gotta go through me." Kennedy said in a hard voice. "And you know how we lesbians are with touching our lovers."  
  
"Kennedy, please." Dawn said "Let's not do this."  
  
Angel looked at Dawn gratefully. Dawn felt even more guilty that this may be last time he ever looked at her like that again. For the thousandth time she cursed Spike for telling her what was going to happen.  
  
"So are we set?" She asked Wesley. Wesley was staring around the room at nothing in particular. Dawn was about to repeat her question for him when Buffy came running in the room. Wesley looked at her fearfully. Buffy ran over to stand directly in front of him.  
  
"You dope." She said.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Wesley asked taken aback.  
  
"You." Buffy said oblivious to the group listening to every word "Your a dope. You think I care that you have a past that isn't all roses and sunshine?"  
  
"Well, obviously." Wesley said tightly "The fact that until now you haven't even come close to me influenced it a bit I suppose."  
  
Buffy giggled and kissed Wesley full on the mouth. Shocked he looked at her before smiling.  
  
"So that's out of the way?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Yes, quite. Good. Well, then shall we start?" He asked before turning to look at the flabbergasted audience. After a moments pause everyone jumped in to pretend that everything was ordinary. Dawn just giggled.  
  
.........................................................  
  
I know. Another short chapter. Sorry. Please review on it though. I'll be going back to work so I will have time to write more there. How sad is it that I can write more at my job than at home? 


	28. We need your help

Chapter 28  
  
I didn't forget about this story! I just had a total blank at what to say. I had the story written out and realized I hated the ending so I am rewriting it. I am SOOOOO sorry.  
  
.........................................................  
  
Dawn was still laughing over Buffy kissing Wesley fifteen minutes later Xander started to shoot her annoyed looks. Outside Giles was still leaning against the car staring at the sky.  
  
"Bloody pretty isn't it" Came Spikes voice. Giles jumped and looked incredulously at the dead vampire standing 3 feet away from him with Anya.  
  
"You know they are already dead and not burning anymore don't you." Anya asked.  
  
"Sounds like us Love." Spike laughed.  
  
"How?" Giles barely whispered.  
  
"It wasn't easy, let me tell you." Anya answered matter of factly. "We realized that we needed someone else if things turn out like they are supposed to."  
  
"For what?" Giles asked confused.   
  
Spike and Anya glanced at each other guiltily before answering.  
  
"We uh, kind of told Dawn something and we didn't realize that we may have put her in danger." Spike said.  
  
"Dawn in danger?" Giles asked alarmed "From who? Cordelia?"  
  
"No. Not the cheerleader." Spike said. "from Angel."  
  
"Angel? Why would Angel hurt Dawn." Giles asked even more confused.  
  
"Cordelia can't be saved." Anya said bluntly "It's not meant to be. But the demon has to be removed or a lot of you will die. We told Dawn that but made her swear not to tell anyone.That Watcher knows too."  
  
"And you think Angel will hurt Dawn when he finds out that she knew." Giles finished.   
  
"I don't think he will mean to hurt her Rupert." Spike said "He is just an idiot who gets carried away sometimes."  
  
"Not unlike you." Anya said brightly to Spike. He just scowled at her.  
  
"So what can I do?" Giles asked coldly thinking about the idea of Dawn being hurt.  
  
"I made a promise to Buffy once." Spike said softly "I promised to protect Dawn until the end of the world. Even though I'm dust I'll keep protecting her. But I'm afraid I have to trust you to do it this time."  
  
Giles looked at Spike in understanding.  
  
"I swear to you Spike I won't let anyone hurt her." Giles said formally "I'm sorry I ever doubted your loyalty."  
  
Spike smiled one of the only real smiles that Giles ever saw.   
  
"Not to worry mate." He replied "I would have done the same thing in your situation."  
  
"We will be watching of course." Anya cut in. When they both looked at her she continued "We will be making sure that things go according to plan. Failure is not an option. I won't let Xander be killed if you all fail."  
  
Giles nodded solemnly before saying to Anya,  
  
"I miss you my dear. Things just are not the same."  
  
Anya's eyes filled up with tears and she threw herself in Giles arms.  
  
"I miss you too." She sobbed "I miss your dusty books all over the place and how you clean your glasses and how you just always seem to have the answers."  
  
Spike interrupted  
  
"I'm sorry to break this up but we need to leave." He looked at Giles "Take care of my girls. All of them."  
  
"I will Spike." Giles said "It will be my pleasure to do so."  
  
Anya sniffled and said "Bye Giles. Remember we will be in there with you. If that helps."  
  
"It does Anya.It does." Giles said softly as they disappeared. He sat quietly for a minute before turning towards the hotel. There was another battle to fight. He chuckled softly to himself that he was comforted at the thought of Spike and Anya protecting them. With a shake of his head he entered the hotel.  
  
.........................................................  
  
I know this is way short but I didn't want to jam it in with another chapter. 


	29. Determination

Chapter 29.  
  
Sorry about how long it's been since I updated.Will the excuse I've been really busy work here?  
  
.........................................................  
  
Giles entered the hotel in time to see Willow forcefully restraining Kennedy from stabbing Cordelia. It was a scene from Gile's worst nightmare, everyone yelling, no order, no one researching. Finally he shouted until everyone was silent.  
  
"Now that all is quiet again." He said in his normal voice. "Perhaps we could proceed?"  
  
"Of course Mr Giles." Wesley said embarrassedly "Capital idea"  
  
"All right. Emerald?" Buffy asked "What exactly do you need?"  
  
"A lot of room." She answered "That's about it."  
  
"Ok we have the protective circle ready to be put in place." Dawn said "You do realize that once your in there you can't get out?"  
  
Emerald nodded.  
  
"That's right." Cordelia purred "Your all alone with me. Think you can handle that?"  
  
"I doubt I'll have a problem." Emerald said coolly "I've dealt with worse. I will, however, say this won't be fun for you."  
  
Angel was silent through this whole exchange.He hadn't said much since they left the council. Giles watched him and judged the distance between Angel and Dawn. Dawn, he was proud to see, was also keeping a wary eye on him. He intercepted a look and gave her a slow nod to let her know that he knew what was going on and was going to help. She smiled gratefully at him.  
  
"I guess we are as ready as we can get." Xander said.  
  
Everyone looked at each other for a moment before taking their places to begin. Emerald stepped up to Cordelia who involentarily shuddered.  
  
"It seems the demon in her recognizes what Emerald is." Wesley whispered to Buffy.  
  
"I'd be scared too." Buffy said observing the determined look on Emeralds face.  
  
"Wait!" Andrew shouted. "Who else is going to restrain Cordelia?"  
  
"What do you mean Andrew?" Fred asked.  
  
"Well Emerald won't exactly be able to restrain her if she morphs into her body."  
  
"Excuse me? Morph?" Emerald asked. Everyone just looked at her and rolled their eyes.  
  
"Why would Cordelia need to be restrained?" Angel asked.  
  
Gunn had been thinking hard and was the first to get what Andrew was saying.  
  
"Because while Emerald is inside her there is a chance that an injury to Cordelia could kill both of them." He looked at Andrew with respect. "Good thinking kid."  
  
"I will." Angel volunteered.  
  
Dawn looked at Giles in a panic  
  
"No not you Angel" Giles said quickly. "Your too close to her."  
  
"What about me?" Came a voice from the back.Everyone turned to see Clem standing there with a serious look on his face.  
  
"I'm pretty much immune to physical blows and though I hate using demon strength I do have it." He finished.  
  
"Yes. Thank you Clem" Buffy said "I know you'll do a good job" She said for the benefit of those looking doubtful.  
  
Clem moved to stand by Emerald inside the circle. Everyone was silent before Fred spoke  
  
"I guess we are ready."  
  
"Here we go" Dawn whispered.  
  
......................................................... 


	30. Goodbye

Chapter 30. OK this is getting out of hand!  
  
.........................................................  
  
The group was standing in a circle. Emerald and Clem were standing next to Cordelia. Cordelia was glaring at Emerald who simply returned her stare with a slightly nasty smile.   
  
"Does that glare work often on your friends?" She asked cooly.  
  
"As a matter of fact it does." Cordelia said tartly.  
  
"It's a good thing we are not friends then." Emerald said before saying softly "For what it's worth I'm sorry."  
  
Willow started an incantation that sent a circle of white light up and encased the three in a crisscross of colored beams. And there stood the three. Clem stood tense and wary but with a determined look on his normally grinning face. Emerald closed her eyes for a moment as she seemed to struggle with pain before opening them again and reaching out to touch Cordelia. Cordelia recoiled and tried to strike her but Clem grabbed both her arms. With a quick glance at the group she seemed to melt into Cordelia. Cordelia screamed and struggled against Clems hands holding her. Outside of the circle Angels hands clenched as he felt his heart break.  
  
"This is my fault." He thought. "Why did I ever drag her into this mess?"  
  
Buffy watched the guilt and sadness play across Angels features. She inched over and took his hand in hers for a brief squeeze before inching back.He smiled at her briefly.Acknowledging her support as it was.  
  
Cordelia seemed to be struggling.Not against Clem as much as herself. Her eyes flashed a pure black as the demon screamed it's rage at trying to be removed. Fred, Gunn, Lorne and Wesley were silent as they watched their new friend trying to help their old one. Fred thought about all the late night chats her and Cordelia used to have and let a solitary tear fall. Lorne was, for once, without a light comment. Gunn's face looked like it was carved out of stone. Wesley wanted to turn away from the sight of Cordelia screaming but his eyes refused to divert from the scene. He felt hysterical, slightly mad laughter welling up and he forced it back down.  
  
"We have been lucky." He thought. "So many times we have been in danger but we pulled through. Why now?"  
  
Cordelia seemed to give one last roar of fury and calmed, her limbs shaking and eyes sad. Like a ghost Emerald appeared. She was bleeding from several cuts and what looked like a few broken bones in her hand.She fell to the ground but pulled herself over to Cordelia. Cordelia opened her eyes and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Thank you." She whispered as everyone stood shocked and listened. "Don't feel guilty, you had to do it. He would have killed you all."  
  
Slowly Cordelia faced the group. She smiled again faintly  
  
"Don't be sad." She whispered "I'm just not strong enough. I love you guys."  
  
Without another word she slipped back into her coma.  
  
"Cordy" Fred called before tears started falling. Xander caught her as her knees gave out and he pulled her to him, offering comfort.  
  
Angel's face was getting darker. He had started to put two and two together over Dawns strange behavior. When he heard her say to the Watcher,  
  
"We knew we had to try. Why did this have to be the one time the powers were right."  
  
His suspicions were confirmed.  
  
"You knew" He said in a cold hard voice he had never used with Dawn. "You knew she wasn't going to make it through. You good buddy Spike told you,"  
  
Dawn looked scared but raised her chin.  
  
"Yes he did."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" He asked in the same tone, making everyone shift nervously.  
  
"Spike and Anya told me not to." She said "If we didn't try then most of the people in this room would die."  
  
"So you just decided to play God.Is that it?" He sneered.  
  
"No" Emerald said trying to distract him from Dawn "She made a decision. The one, or the many."  
  
Angel felt rage he hadn't felt since Angelus running through his body. He moved in to attack the two but was thrown off by a sword at his throat. He looked into the cold eyes of Ripper.  
  
"I understand your hurt and need to revenge Angel." He said quietly "But acting rashly will only lead to regrets later."  
  
"You can't stop me" He sneered at Giles, still enraged that his best friend was gone.  
  
"Would you care to wager on that?" Giles said still in Ripper mode. Angel watched his eyes looking for weakness.When none appeared he slowly backed away as sanity returned to his mind. He said in a low voice to everyone in the room  
  
"Get out."  
  
They didn't need to be told twice.Giles was the last to leave.  
  
"I'm sorry Angel. Truly sorry" He said before closing the door behind him.  
  
Angel stared at the now comatosed body of Cordelia.  
  
"Me too." He whispered 


	31. Quiet Reflections

Chapter 31.  
  
Well, as you can probably tell my muse ran off to Vegas and hadn't called or even sent a letter til now. I expect things thrown at me for taking this long to update and I will graciously stand still for it. and now the too long awaited next chapter  
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
Buffy, Giles, and the rest of AI as well as the scoobies were gathered in the library of the council. Food had been brought out but barely touched as everyone sat in silence. Finally Fred asked  
  
"So are we going to talk about what happened?"  
  
The group looked at each other and then towards the ground. A few sighs were heard.  
  
"I just wish.." Wesley started to say before letting the sentence hang  
  
"Hey!" Xander said weakly "No wishing. Didn't we tell you the dangers of that?"  
  
"Yes, indeed" Giles said with a ghost of a smile for Xander. "It does seem wrong how often we are in this situation though"  
  
"All I ever wished for was a place of music" Lorne said thoughtfully "Some people want quiet and peaceful places where they can be alone"  
  
"And tea cozy's" Buffy added reminiscently. When everyone looked at her strangely she asked "What?"  
  
Wesley shook his head and continued  
  
"What I meant is that just when you think it's done and you have all that you have wished for it comes back worse than ever"  
  
"Why didn't we notice right off?" Gunn said angrily "We were her best friends and we didn't even notice."  
  
"Charles we had other things going on too" Fred said quietly "We couldn't have known"  
  
"Well we should have" Gunn exploded. "That's what friends do right?"  
  
Willow reached over to take his hand  
  
"And sometimes friends love you so much they don't see it" She said quietly "Take it from personal experience."  
  
Gunn turned away from the group and asked in a calmer voice  
  
"She saved me once you know. I didn't want her help but she hounded me until I needed it. Does that make us bad friends?"  
  
"No" Buffy told him firmly "The fact that you care this much proves it. Sometimes you just can't help in time. And sometimes you are not meant to"  
  
The group grew quiet again until Dawn spoke up  
  
"Do you guys think I was wrong for not telling Angel?"  
  
"No Dawn" Wesley said "I believe Spike was correct in his assessment of Angel. He wouldn't have allowed us to remove the demon from her if he knew she would go back into her coma. We would have slipped up because of our fondness of her human half and people would have died."  
  
"We are not mad at you kiddo" Lorne assured her "I can't say I'd have had the backbone to not spill everything to Angel but I guess that's why Spike picked you"  
  
"I guess so" Dawn said glumly "I really expected him to kill me when he figured it out"  
  
"Yeah me too" Xander said "Nice moves G-man"  
  
"Yes well Dawn wasn't the only one to get a visit from Spike" He said evenly  
  
"Wow. This Spike guy gets around for being.. you know.... dead" Fred said in awe.  
  
"Yes, well as much as I may have not approved of him for the most part" Giles said wearily "there is one thing he is rather consistent on."  
  
"What's that Mr. Giles?" Wesley asked  
  
"Protecting those he loves" Giles said almost proudly.  
  
The group sat back reflecting on those words, Clem wiping a tear away, for several minutes.Finally Faith spoke  
  
"So how long do we let Angel brood before someone talks to him? And who?"  
  
"Good question" Fred said "Anyone got any idea's?"  
  
"What about me" Dawn offered. "If he blames me shouldn't he be given the chance to tell me exactly that?"  
  
"No way" Buffy said flatly "You are not going anywhere near him"  
  
"I agree Dawn" Xander said quickly "Let's not forget he almost killed you just a few hours ago"  
  
"But he didn't" Dawn pointed out  
  
"Yeah thanks to Giles" Andrew said speaking up for the first time. "No way should you go anywhere near him."  
  
"Perhaps a little later you should talk to him Dawn" Wesley said kindly "He is still rather upset"  
  
"Exactly" Dawn said getting agitated "He's upset. At me, life, and darn near the world right now. You think it's just going to go away? It won't. The longer he is angry the worse it will be. I should go now"  
  
The group sat quietly taking in her words.  
  
"Perhaps you have a point" Wesley conceded "But you cannot go over there alone."  
  
"I'll go" Emerald offered "He is angry at me too. He should be able to tell me exactly why he hates me face to face"  
  
"so it's settled" Dawn said quickly as everyone was still thinking upon that."Lets go"  
  
"Dawn wait" Buffy said stopping the girls from rushing out the door. She looked at Dawn and saw that she had what Willow always referred to as her resolve face. She sighed, admitting defeat  
  
"If there is any trouble Angel has a bad habit of dropping his left shoulder." she said wearily "Just in case"  
  
Dawn hugged her sister and whispered her thanks before walking out the door. As they headed towards the Hyperion she turned to Emerald  
  
"I hope we know what we are doing"   
  
Emerald smiled before replying  
  
"If not I'm sure they will put how brave we are on our tombstones"  
  
"That's comforting" Dawn said laughing as they headed off into the night in search of Angel.  
  
..........................................................................................................................  
  
Okay 2 chapters left. Coming up.... The Talk. Featuring another visit from our lovely meddlesome vampire. 


	32. Not you again

Chapter 32  
  
Thank you for the nice reviews. And the flames. To clarify something for a few of the flamers, If you don't like romance and happy moments perhaps you shouldn't read the rest of my story. I like romances and friendships. I always considered the best part of BTVS was the solid friendships and love the characters had for each other. Not the angst. And to the reviewer who made the comments about how I portray Wesley, you should watch Angel. His character is extremely different now. He is not the stuttering ponce he was in season 3 anymore. With that thank you for all the helpful suggestions from everyone else. I hope you enjoy  
  
.........................................................  
  
Angel was sitting on the roof quietly staring out at the city. He turned as he heard the last voice he wanted to hear  
  
"You know there is a line between reflection and broodiness. I guess you haven't learned that yet huh" Spike asked him.  
  
"Go away" Angel said flatly  
  
"Trust me, if I could go anywhere else I would" Spike said smirking "I'm finding it hard to believe the Powers are still wasting their time on you."  
  
"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Angel demanded angrily.  
  
"What it means O Souled One." Spike mocked "Is do you really think the Powers HAD to choose you?"  
  
And Angels perplexed look Spike continued  
  
"They could have chosen anyone. But they picked you, a vampire. They took a pretty big gamble don't you think? And once again you are too blind and bloody arrogant to think that maybe, just maybe, they know better than you."  
  
The two glared at each other for a moment.  
  
"You knew what would happen" Angel said in an incensed voice "You told Dawn and Emerald"  
  
"Yeah I did" Spike replied raising an eyebrow "So what?"  
  
"They should have told me!" Angel yelled "Those two little conniving-"  
  
Spike went in to game face and said in a deadly voice  
  
"You just wait right there. They did what Anya and I knew you wouldn't. See your problem is your predictable. Save everyone, win the fight, sacrifice everything for friends and love. We didn't need your hero complex. We needed someone who would protect against a loved one."  
  
"There would have been another way. We would have found it" Angel said sullenly  
  
Spike scoffed  
  
"When? What would you have done in the meantime?"  
  
Angel just glared and stayed silent. Spike glared back.  
  
"And while you would have been protecting your loved one who would have protected mine?" Anya asked as she appeared beside Spike. "Or is someone you love more important than everyone else?"  
  
Angel started to reply before Anya cut him off  
  
"Save it. You can argue all night and it won't change anything. Why don't I show you what would have happened if you had your way?"  
  
With a bright flash Angel was standing with Spike and Anya in Wolfram and Hart.  
  
"What are we doing here?" Angel demanded.  
  
"Showing you what would have happened." Anya said curtly "I thought we covered this, get with the program"  
  
Angel taken aback, nodded. He watched as Cordelia was led down the hall by Xander, Fred, Kennedy, and the Watcher Felice. He saw her break away from the hold and begin fighting the group. He winced as she threw Fred down and watched in horror as she took a knife from the watcher and stab her repeatedly. He felt sick as she broke Kennedy's neck and advanced on Xander who was standing in front of Fred trying to protect her. He turned and watched Anya sob as Xander had his throat slit and fell to the ground. A few more flashes transported him to various scenes of Cordelia killing Slayers and torturing Lorne and Wesley as Gunn lay dead in front of them, his eyes sightlessly staring at the ceiling.  
  
"Thats enough" Angel rasped trying to not be sick.  
  
One last flash returned them to the roof, Anya and Spike watching him.  
  
"Do you need to ask again why Dawn did what she did?" Spike asked him neutrally.  
  
Angel was torn. He wanted to be angry at Dawn for not telling him but after seeing that he realized he honestly couldn't blame her. He still thought that perhaps he could have changed it to not turn out like the horror scene he just witnessed. Spike correctly reading his expression spoke  
  
"You couldn't have. No matter how much you wish and hope sometimes it just doesn't work that way. Trust me." He said ruefully.  
  
"For what it's worth I'm sorry" Came from Anya "I caused pain for 1000 years you know. Now I wish I hadn't. Do you think Cordelia would have wanted that, after all the recent pain she caused?"  
  
Angel thought about that for a moment and softly replied "No. She wouldn't have."  
  
"I know this doesn't make it easier" Spike said "But we wanted you to understand."  
  
"And not kill Dawnie" Anya added.  
  
"Well, yes that too" Spike said chuckling.  
  
"I'm not sure how I feel about Dawn right now. Or Emerald" Angel said.  
  
"Well you better figure it out quick" Anya said matter of factly "They are coming up the stairs"  
  
"And that's our cue" Spike said reluctantly "Be easy on the Nibblet and listen to her or I'll haunt you every day for the rest of your bloody unlife"  
  
"Me too" Anya promised   
  
"Trust me" Angel said "That's enough incentive to hear her out"  
  
Spike and Anya smiled and vanished as the door to the roof opened.  
  
"Angel?" Dawn called softly  
  
Angel sighed  
  
"Here goes nothing" He muttered  
  
.........................................................  
  
OK next chapter up soon. Hope you enjoyed this. I decided to break this into 2 chapters as to not take away from the Dawn/Angel interaction 


End file.
